Lost
by anita11
Summary: Alternate universe where Jake left after Bella's wedding and never met Nessie. Nessie grew up without her imprint and Jake never left Sam's pack. All Nessie knows about wolves is that they forced her family to leave their home and all Jake knows is that he hates the Cullens for killing his Bella. See what happens when Jacob and Nessie discover one another after 12 years of hate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I got this story in my mind and I just had to get it out. This one is a shorter story so I was able to write the whole thing in about a week. Since its allready written I have posted the entire story in one day so Happy Reading! Please Review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all its characters. I only own the new characters and plot. This disclaimer is withstanding for the entire story and all of its chapters.**

* * *

 **Jacob**

It's been 12 years since I last saw her. It would've been her birthday today. Hell… I guess it still _is_ her birthday. She's out there somewhere, she's just not my Bella anymore. She's his – cold, hard, and deadly. This day is always a dark day for me but at least it's not nearly as bad as her wedding anniversary. I usually stayed home or I left town on that day because there is no way I can do my work.

I walked over to Mrs. Hendrik's car and finished repairing her transmission. It was a small distraction from this wretched day but at least I was making some money. This was the first time in my life that money wasn't an issue. After Bella's wedding, I left for almost a year. I got back and finished high school online while I fixed cars off my dad's garage. Eventually, I managed to save enough money to buy out the local auto shop and the pack and I ran the store. There was only one problem. Aging.

Sam, Jared and some of the other imprinted wolves had left the pack start families with their imprints but the rest of us hadn't aged in 10 years. Even though, technically, we looked our age, to the town, we hadn't changed in 10 years so they were starting to get suspicious. Two years ago, I decided to sell the shop to Quill and Paul. Claire was now 15 so Quill was going to stop phasing within a few years and Paul had been managing the accounts for the auto shop for years so it made sense to leave the place to them.

With my profits, I relocated the remaining older wolves to Ketchum, Idaho. It was a small town where nobody knew us but more importantly, it was surrounded by a vast forest where we could run free. There were three teenaged wolves that remained in the rez under Quill's leadership, one of which was Sam's oldest son Ian. Quill was going to mentor them until he stopped phasing and by then, Ian would be old enough to take over. There were less and less boys turning so we hoped those three were the last boys to carry this burden. But of course, my own nieces and nephew would be entering their teens soon so there was no telling what would happen.

Idaho was not home but it was a place we could flourish for at least a decade or two. I opened up a new auto shop with Seth and Josh, while Embry opened up a hardware store with Sean, and Leah decided to follow after her stepfather's footsteps and became town deputy. It suited her well. She and Charlie didn't really like each other but he was the one to mentor her and introduce her to the force. She loved it and he gave her an excellent recommendation so that she could transfer to Idaho. He even helped us get fake id's to hide our actual identities and ages.

Other than Bella, Charlie was the first outsider to be a part of our secret. After Bella "died" he was devastated. He went on a downward spiral and I simply couldn't sit there and watch him simply kill himself by drinking. I told him the truth. He spent two years looking for Bella but it was useless. They were completely off the radar but at least he had hope. He had hope that he would see her someday. Renee was another matter al together. She got pregnant, shortly after she found out about Bella and she nearly lost the baby. Thankfully, she gave birth to a beautiful little boy that gave her the strength she needed to get over losing her only daughter. Charlie and Sue became very close throughout the entire ordeal and eventually they got married. Seth immediately took to Charlie but Leah took some work. Eventually, Leah came around and she loved Charlie, though she would never admit it. It was hard to be away from our families but it was necessary.

With family in mind, I walked over to the office, picked up the phone and dialed the number I've been avoiding all day.

"Hi chief." I said.

"Hello son. How are doing?" Charlie asked me in a solemn voice I recognized all too well.

"As good as can be expected. How about you?" I asked concerned. This was the worst day of the year for Charlie.

"I miss her so much… Sue and Billie wanted to take me fishing but I just couldn't. She would be 30 today. The big 30. I should be smiling at her pout over turning old while bouncing a grandkid on my lap but…" His voice broke.

"I know… She's out there somewhere Charlie and I know for a fact she's missing you." I said trying to comfort him. I heard him hake in a sharp breath and I knew he was fighting back tears.

"I know. I just wish she were here. I know what she is but she's still my little girl. I don't care if she kills me herself. I just want to see her one more time." He confessed. He said the same thing every year and every year I suppressed a growl at that thought.

"You will." I said simply because I didn't want him to know that if she ever returned, I would rip her apart.

"Renee flew in yesterday to visit her grave. I fixed it up a bit for Renee. It's silly but I just don't like seeing her grave so out of shape and I couldn't let Renee see it like that." He told me. Renee hadn't visited Bella's grave much. It was too hard but this year was an important birthday so it made sense she came.

"I'm sure she appreciated it." I told him awkwardly. This was a sore topic for both of us. I wanted to tell Renee too but I had already broken so many rules that the council threatened to have me step down as alpha if Charlie or I told Renee.

"She did. Are you going to come visit us soon?" He asked me.

"Sure. Probably for Christmas." I told him.

"Good. Sue, Harry, and I really miss you kids." He told me. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"I alpha promise." I told him. He gave me a small chuckle at out private joke.

"Ok then. Bye son. Thanks for calling." He told me.

"Bye chief." I said and we both hung up. Seth popped his head in at that moment.

"How is he?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He's ok. Renee came to see her grave this year." I told him. Seth nodded.

"We're pretty much done here. Josh can take care of the rest. Do you want to go out for a run?" He asked me.

"I think I much rather get drunk." I said honestly. Seth smirked.

"That can definitely be arranged." He told me and disappeared to the back garage.

That night we made a big bonfire in the middle of the woods. We usually did bonfires on the weekend but I really did need some cheering up. The guys brought cases and cases of beer. Leah cooked up a storm and brought it to the bonfire. Leah normally didn't cook for us except for special occasions. She usually took pity on me this day and made me a wolf worthy dinner to go with my misery. It was a pity dinner but I still appreciated the thought. I appreciated all their efforts.

That night after we were all sufficiently drink and well fed, we went out for a wolf run. It was a strange experience to run drunk because our senses were slightly dulled; however, running helped us burn off the booze. I ran through the trees trying very hard not to smash into one of them when I heard an engine roaring in the distance. I realized I was nearing the road but I was curious. It wasn't strange to hear a car on the road at this hour but it was rare. Very rare. I ran to the top of the cliff and saw the road at a distance. It was a motor cycle, and it was heading out of town towards the old Michaelson dairy. That place had been closed for decades so it was strange to see someone heading that direction. I wanted to follow this stranger. It was more than mere curiosity but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I ran down the mountain towards the dairy to see if I could catch a glimpse of whatever this stranger was up to. Maybe it was one of the local kids getting into trouble but for some reason, my instinct was telling me it was something more. I stayed at a distance and saw the stranger arrive to the farm. It was too dark for human eyes to see but my wolf eyes say clearly as the stranger dismounted his bike, only when he took off his helmet, did I realize that he wasn't a he at all. He was a SHE! What the hell was that girl doing out there in the middle of nowhere? I couldn't see her face but her short hair was pinned up into a pony tail. She took out some bags from the bike's storage compartment and went around to the front entrance.

I really wanted to get a closer look at her but it was too risky. Eventually she came out with a beer at hand and sat at the front steps of the old dairy farm house. She looked up at the sky and finally I was able to see the outline of her face. She was beautiful. Her skin glowed white against the moonlight. I wanted to take in more of her features but something distracted me. I single fleck of silver glimmered from her eyes and slowly ran down her cheek. I realized I was intruding on a private moment and it felt wrong. But for some reason, it was hard for me to just run and run away from this angelic sad girl, crying alone at night.

I took a step back trying to bring myself to walk away. As soon as I did, the girl turned towards me. I was hidden deep within the bushes so I knew she couldn't see me but it still felt as if she was looking straight at me. I couldn't see her eyes in the darkness but I could tell she was staring my direction. She got up and walked down the old withered, steps of her front porch, going deeper into the darkness.

"Is someone there?" Her velvety voice called out. Her voice was soft and silky like a ballad. She waited for a reply but when none came, she turned and went back into her house. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

' _That was too close man_.' I heard Seth say in my head.

' _I was too far for her to really see me but yeah, I think next time I'll go father. Who is she?_ ' I asked more to myself than to them but I also wondered if any of them knew her.

' _I heard rumors that someone bought the old dairy but the place is such a dump, I thought they were just kidding. I can stop by tomorrow to introduce myself and get some more info if you want_.' Leah told me. As deputy, she made it her job to know everyone in town.

' _Yeah. Find out who she is_.' I told her absentmindedly because I couldn't really concentrate on the conversation. All I could think about was that sad moonlit face. Who was she? Why was she so sad? Even though I was only able to see her profile, I could tell that tears were out of place on that beautiful face and I felt a strong desire to make those tears go away. That's when it hit me, that this was the first time in a long time I had felt that way towards a woman. Once again, I was a sucker for a damsel in distress. What did that say about me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Leah**

I couldn't believe anyone could be living in this dump. This place should be condemned but since the black bike was still outside, I figured there really was someone inside. I knocked on the door and waited. I was about to knock again when I heard footsteps at the door. She opened the door and the first thing that came to my mind was 'Oh crap!'

"Good morning officer. Can I help you?" She asked me after I stood there gaping like an idiot. I couldn't help it. The damn girl looked almost exactly like Bella. They could be sisters! Same brown eyes, same curly hair, same pale skin! If it wasn't for the reddish tone on her short hair, her angular chin, and her beating heart, I would have sworn it was her.

"Sorry to wake you. I'm officer Leah Ann Stevens." I said and extended my hand to her. She looked at me with a flicker of curiosity before her eyes went back to its empty glazed over state. This girl definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Leslie Smith." She said, shaking my hand. I noticed her heart was beating insanely quickly. Maybe I made her nervous.

"I heard there might be someone living here and I came to introduce myself. This is a small town so I like to get to know everyone and offer my services where needed." I told her, hoping it would appease her. She took a breath and nodded. She seemed calm enough but her heart was still thrumming.

"That's very kind of you." She said, not offering any more of herself. I don't know why but there was something off about her. I didn't like it. It made my wolf senses get suspicious.

"So did you move out here recently? Any family that I should introduce myself to?" I asked her. She shook her head. Weird. She seemed young, too young to own a house.

"No family. Its just me. I bought this place last month and I've been fixing it up ever since. I'd invite you in but it's a bit of a mess." She said in a hollow voice that made her sound like she didn't want to invite me in at all.

"Oh… That's no problem. I should be heading back. Well if you need any assistance, I have several brothers or cousins that would be happy to help. One of them is a contractor." I told her. She nodded.

"I like working on my own but thanks for the offer." She told me. I pulled out my card and gave it to her before I left.

"Well here is my card. Have a nice day and if you need anything or have any questions, please don't hesitate to call." I told her.

"Thanks officer Stevens." She said and gave me a tiny polite smile that looked kinda pathetic on her face.

"No problem and you can call me Leah. See you around." I told her as I waved goodbye and went back to my car.

First girl Jake shows an interest in and she's a damn Bella clone! She was even depressing and empty, like Bella was when she first started hanging with Jake. Shit, there really is something wrong with that boy!

I got into my car and drove back to the station. On my way there, I called Mary at the office.

"Hi Mary."

"Hi Leah! So did you find out if there's someone living at the old dairy?" She asked me.

"Sure is. Her name is Leslie Smith. She's from out of town and wasn't very forthcoming about herself so I was wondering if you could run a background check for me. I'm gonna go talk to Mitch to see how she came in possession of the place." I told her.

"Ok… Is there something suspicious going on there? Please tell me we don't have another pot farm in town." She said alarmed. I took a deep breath trying not to get annoyed. Catching the pot dealers made me famous in town. EVERYONE talked about it. Mary grew up in this tiny town so she loved drama and often jumped to conclusions. It was annoying but it did make for an interesting friend.

"For goodness sake, Mary! Of course not! I just wanna make sure I don't have to worry about our new neighbor. I'm just being cautious." I told her.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch." She said annoyed. She was familiar with my temper but she usually never held it against me. We were the only two females of the same age in the station so we had to stick together.

"Thanks Mer." I told her and hung up. I parked in front of the realtor office and got out of my car to talk to the only realtor in town, Mitch. As soon as I walked through the door the forty year old man walked over to me with his usual winning smile.

"Leah! To what do I owe this intense pleasure?" He asked me. I glowered at him.

"This isn't a social visit. I just met Ms. Smith up at the old dairy and I'd like some information on her." I told him in my usual stern annoyed tone. He smirked and leaned back examining me.

"I think that kind of information aughta be worth something." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah it might be worth me not kicking your ass for impeding a police investigation." I told him. He chuckled.

"Leah Leah…" He said in his usual condescending voice. "Don't you know you catch more bees with honey than with vinegar?" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves Mitch." I said aggravated.

"Coffee. Let me take you out to coffee and I'll spill the beans on the new girl." He said smiling. Here we go again. I'm feigning to be 24 in this town which is exactly 16 years younger than him, yet the perve still has the audacity to ask me out. He was slightly overweight and smelled like cigarettes but he had an ok face and money which made him think he had a shot with me. Other than my pack, he was the only other Native American in town but I would never go out with him. He wasn't my imprint and, more importantly, he was a bit of a man whore. According to Mary, he slept with almost all the single girls in town. There weren't many of us to begin with but it was still too much.

"You're old enough to be my dad Mitch. I told you before. I don't go out with old pervs." I told with an equally condescending smile. He just laughed. He laughed!

"I always love your spunk kid." He grabbed his keys from his desk and started walking to the door.

"I'm taking a coffee break, you commin or not?" He said as he opened the door for me. I grunted and walked out the door, kicking myself for coming over here. I should've just called.

"Next time I'm going to call for information." I grumbled as we walked across the street to the diner.

"And I will still make you come over to grace me with your beautiful presence." He said smirking.

"Alright, enough with the lines. I'm getting coffee so tell me what I want to know." I said as we got to the diner. He sat at a booth and I sat across him. He signaled Lisa for 2 coffees and she nodded.

"She's 21, an army brat. He parents were civilians but they worked at military bases out of seas so she spent most of her life out of the country. Or so she said when I noted her very limited credit history. She said she was visiting some local parks, you know, Yellowstone, Boise and so one. She came across our town as she traveling the area looking for places to hike and she fell in love with it." He said with a shrug.

"Who are you two talking about?" Lisa asked as she brought us our coffees.

"The new girl. Leslie." Mitch told her.

"Oh yeah. I met her a few days ago. She's a pretty lil thing. She came in for dinner and tried to pay with a credit card. Hadda tell 'er we don't take them things over her. Poor thing was so embarrassed but luckily she has cash." Lisa said. Mitch nodded.

"She was quite a bit of it. The old dairy wasn't worth much but she paid the whole thing cash." Mitch said. Now my red flags were on full alert.

"Cash?" I asked again. Mitch also had a flare for the dramatic.

"Well… a cashier's check but still... That's a lot of money to have lying around in your bank account." Mitch said.

"Oh dear. You don't think we have another one of them pot dealers?" Lisa said.

"Seriously people. That was an extremely rare case for a place like this. I doubt the girl deals anything. I am more worried about a young girl like her living alone in that old dairy. The place is a dump." I told them trying to change the subject.

"She said she wanted a fixer upper. She said she wanted to do the repairs herself. I told her that it was a big undertaking but she said she needed a project. She had a sad expression about her when she said that." Mitch said.

"Oh yeah. I noticed that too. Girl seems a little lost don'tcha think?" Lisa asked Mitch.

"Yes. Lost. That's a good word for it." Mitch nodded in agreement. Great! This is going to be a Bella drama all over again.

"But she also has a sort sweetness 'bout her too. You just can't help to like her." Lisa said with a smile and then she walked away. Mitch nodded. Strange. I didn't get that from her at all. From the moment I met her, I felt suspicious but maybe its just cause its me.

"So nothing suspicious about why she chose that place?" I asked Mitch. He just shook his head.

"Not that I could see. She said she wanted a fixer upper and a lot of property so the dairy seemed like the perfect fit." He told me. I nodded and finished my coffee.

"I just got a weird vibe but maybe its just because its so odd that someone so young would buy that place." I said as I got up. Mitch chuckled.

"Your place ain't all that different." Mitch noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but I had a whole army of family to help me fix it." I reminded him. He nodded.

"Just give the girl a chance. Seems like she could use a friend or at the very least some old fashioned hospitality." Mitch told me. I was taken aback by that. His concern was very out of character.

"I'll be sure to let Mary know. She's the town welcoming committee not me." I told him and he laughed.

"I'm sure she'll love that." He said smirking.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you around." I told him.

"Any time Leah Ann." He said back and then he gave me one of his I'm really a sweet guy smiles that seemed genuine but was not. The type of smiled he only reserved for the old ladies at church. I walked out to my car and drove over to the shop to visit Jake.

I caught him outside working on his old bike and I nearly dropped my jaw. He hasn't worked on that damn thing since before Bella's wedding. Seth came out to greet me as soon as I parked up front. I nodded and he signaled for me to go into the office. I walked in and sat on one of the office chairs.

"He's in a mood." Seth said quietly so Jake couldn't hear. Josh came into the office too.

"This shit is really stressing me out. He hasn't touched that damn thing in like 12 years!" Josh said in his freak out voice.

"Chill out dumb ass. He's just going through stuff and that girl is definitely not gonna help things… She looks just like Bella." I told them.

"Are you serious?" Seth said concerned. I nodded.

"Same brown eyes. Light skin. Curly hair. Her hair is more reddish than brown and its short but she definitely looks a lot like her. Especially the eyes." I told them.

"Damn. This is the first girl he's shown a damn interest in and now we can't let him meet her." Seth said. Josh nodded in agreement.

"So its agreed. We're are going to run interference." Josh said.

"I don't know how much interference we can run in this damn small town but we can try." I said with a shrug.

"Agreed?" Seth asked me.

"Agreed." I told them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob**

I knew they were in there talking about me but I didn't give a damn. It was all about the bike. After Bella died I ran wolf for a year and when I came back I kicked this damn thing in one of my rage fit. It hasn't worked since but I couldn't just scrap it. This was the last piece of her I had. That's why I brought it over to Idaho. I was holding on to her and as of last night I was done. I didn't want to hang on to this damn obsession for the rest of my life and selling this bike was the first step.

"Piece of shit! If I could only get you working again." I told the damn bike.

"Well I'm screwed if the only town mechanic can't fix a dirt bike." I heard a familiar muffled voice say from the distance. I looked up and there she was getting off her bike which she parked at the lot. She must have been talking to herself.

Why did I not hear her coming? She took off her helmet. I noticed her hair was loose today, falling just above her shoulders in bouncing locks of copper that were slightly longer around her face. As soon as she turned, I knew my world was over. I looked into those beautiful brown eyes I felt the world stop. I felt like I was drowning in her chocolate brown pools and everything around me disappeared. Nothing else mattered, just her. She didn't move. She just stared at each other across the distance. She glared at me with a weird expression that made me feel like she was ready to bolt at any moment. She took a deep breath and walked towards me. Once she was close enough she finally introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Leslie. Um… I'm looking for a new set of tires for my bike and um… Do I know you?" She asked me suddenly. Probably cause I was still gaping at her. I shook my head quickly.

"No. I'm Jake… I mean… I'm Jackson Martin but everyone calls me J-Jake." I said in a not so smooth stutter. Her expression changed and she smirked as if she found me amusing. Great! She probably thinks I'm a moron! My only hope was that her heart was beating nearly as fast as mine was so I knew she must be affected by the imprint too.

"Right… Well J-Jake. Like I said I need some new tires. The country road is working a number on my bike." She told me. I looked at her bike and at her tires and I saw they were getting pretty worn. Those tires were made for riding on highways, not dirt roads and jagged pavement like we had here.

"That won't be a problem. I can have them in by tomorrow. You can bring your bike in the afternoon." I told her a little more smoothly but only a little.

"That's ok. I like to work on my own bike. No offense but it relaxes me." She told me. I nodded. SO she knew how to work a bike? Nice…

"I get that." I told her.

"I can come pick up the tires tomorrow but I also have another project I need your help with." She said. I nodded.

"Ok? What's the project?" I asked her.

"I'm renovating the old dairy and I discovered I am in possession of an old 66 Mustang. I want to fix it myself when I'm done renovating but I know the parts are hard to get so I was wondering if you could tackle that for me. I'd pay you for your trouble of course. I just want the parts to be here by the time I'm done and I'd rather buy them from you than be ripped off by some stranger online." She admitted. Now it was my turn to be amused. She was renovating a house, she fixed her own bike, and she was gonna fix 66 Mustang on her own? Impressive. Maybe she really was my imprint. I had to play it cool though. I had this weird feeling that this girl was a flight risk.

"Sure, sure. I don't think that'll be a problem. Maybe I can come take a look at it. We can make a list of parts and I can get started as soon as you say the word." I told her. She took out a piece of paper from the pocked of her leather jacket and handed it to me.

"Word. Thanks, Jake." She told me before she turned around and headed back towards her bike. I opened the note and it was a list of parts with her digits on the bottom. Every part of my being wanted to go after her and take her into my arms but I couldn't shake the tearful face I saw last night out of my mind. Even now as she put on her helmet and took one last look at me, there was a sort of sorrow in her eyes.

"Well I guess our plan isn't gonna work anymore." Josh said behind me.

"What plan?" I asked him still looking at her as she rode away.

"To keep you from meeting the Bella look alike." Seth said. Bella look alike? What the hell were they talking about? I turned around to face them and the three of them gasped simultaneously. It was almost like a cartoon.

"Oh shit! You imprinted?! On her?!" Leah said both aghast and disgusted.

"Sure seems like it. So what?" I asked them when I saw the worried expressions on their faces.

"Jake did you not notice?" She asked me. I looked back at the rode were Leslie left.

"Notice what?" I asked her and then I began to worry. Was she wearing a wedding ring and I not notice?

"Is she married?" I asked Leah as my anxiety began to build.

"No she's…"

"She's great!" Seth interrupted. Leah and Seth exchanged a meaningful look.

"Nothing." Leah said quickly.

"Seriously guys. What is it? What did you find out?" I asked Leah directly in a serious voice. They should know better than to mess with a wolf's imprint.

"Nothing bad. Its just that, she kinda looks like Bella." She told me. I nodded in agreement. There was definitely a resemblance but she was nothing like Bells.

"The eyes… definitely. But she's not Bella. She's my imprint, which actually makes sense of the whole Bella ordeal. Maybe the reason I fell for Bells was because she looked like my imprint not the other way around." I told them. They thought this was yet another sign that I wasn't over Bella but Leslie had nothing to do with Bells. She was my imprint, my soul, my everything, and I would not rest until she knew that too.

The next day I went over to her place. The guys thought it was a bad idea. For some reason, they doubted the imprint as if it couldn't possibly be real. They were still hung up on the fact that she looked so much like Bella. I mean, her eyes were brown and her hair was curly but she definitely wasn't Bells. She was my angel, sent to finally save me from my own self-made hell.

I arrived at her place around noon and she was outside ripping out her front porch with a sledge hammer. She was strong. She stopped hammering and gave me a confused look when I parked my pickup truck next to her house and got out.

"Hi Leslie. I got your wheels and two of the parts for your car so I thought I'd bring them over." I told her. She looked even more confused. Those beautiful brown eyes stared at me with the confusion and sadness that I was now starting to get familiar with.

"You could have just called. I would have come pick them up." She said, obviously not happy to see me. I was about to say something but she raised her hand and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I meant that you didn't have to take off work to bring the parts by. I'm more than happy to go pick them up." She rephrased and then gave me a small smile. I realized that so far, her smiles were always small and they never reached her eyes.

"I really don't mind and I own the auto shop so its no big deal." I told her. She nodded and walked over to the truck.

"I just wanted to make sure these would work and I also kinda want to check out your stang." I said as she checked the tires. She smirked at me as she took a look in the bed of my truck.

"These will work great." She said and she grabbed one of the tires to get it out. I instantly tried to help but stopped the moment our eyes met. I was too close to her. Every part of me wanted to kiss those lips that were a mere inches away from mine.

"Its ok. I got it. Why don't you help me bring the other one in?" She suggested as she maneuvered herself away from my reach.

"Ok. So where are we taking these?" I asked her.

"The barn." She said as she walked over to the weathered building behind the house. I followed behind her wondering how she was able to carry that tire so easily and I nearly tripped on my feet when she opened the barn door. It wasn't a barn at all. It was a masterpiece.

"Oh my God!" I said aloud not really meaning to. She smirked and set the tire on the side before she turned on the lights. I looked around in awe as I examined the state of the art tools. She had converted the barn to her own home auto shop. Finally, I spotted the 66 Mustang next to her SUV.

"She's a beauty. Mind if I take a look?" I asked her.

"Not at all. Go for it." She told me. I put the tire down and I looked at the beautiful vintage car before me. She had already taken out the engine and cleaned out the interior.

"This thing is going to take some serious work." I told her ask I inspected it.

"I like the work." She told me. I noticed she didn't really say much. I smiled at her.

"I put in an order for about half the parts on your list. The other half will take me some time but I'll get them all for you." I told her. She nodded and gave me another small smile in return.

"Thanks. That'll help a lot." She said.

"You did a really great job in here." I complimented her.

"It was one of the first things I did. When I saw the Mustang in here I knew I would have to turn this into my home auto shop." She said. I nodded.

"Good choice. This thing is a beauty. If its ok, I'd love to come and check in on you ladies once you get started." I told her. She gave me another small smile and nodded.

"Sure, you can stop by whenever you want. So, how much do I owe you?" She asked me.

"I'll send the bill after I get you the rest of the parts. You can work it out with Josh about the payments." I told her. She nodded, just then a dog came running inside the barn and started barking. She sighed.

"Is this your dog?" I asked her.

"No. He's a stray. He looked a bit thin from flees so I got him some medicine and I left some food and water out for him. Now, I can't seem to get rid of him." She told me. She didn't seem very happy about it. I walked over to the mutt and it instantly submitted to me.

"He's friendly. He'll make a good guard dog for you out here on your own." I suggested. She quickly shook her head.

"I'm not really a dog person." She said. That bit of info kinda stung but I nodded.

"I could try to find him a new home." I told her. She looked at me and then she looked at the dog. A sad dark expression came over her.

"No. He can stay." She said after a moment, then she shook her head

"I have to finish my work. Thank you for delivering the tires. Have a good afternoon." She said politely and started to head out the barn. The dog started barking at her as she left. That was strange. She was feeding the dog yet it was barking at her. No wonder she didn't like it. I growled at it and it instantly stopped.

"Be nice." I told the dog as I passed by it and got into my truck. As I drove away, I could have sworn I saw a glimmer rimming her eyes. My heart compressed as I saw her strained smile as she waved goodbye. What happened to her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob**

I knew it was wrong. The guys told me not to do it but I couldn't help myself. I went back that night to see if I could catch another glimpse of her. She was inside her house today. I could hear her inside drilling something. Every so often she would pass by a window but finally after about an hour she came outside with a beer and a bag. She put the beer on one of the steps of her front porch and then she walked over to the side of her house and emptied out the contents of the bag into a dog bowl.

"Come get you stupid mutt." She yelled out and then she went back to her front porch and sat next to her beer. After a few minutes the dog came out and ate the food she left out for it. The dog looked very uncomfortable as if it was very aware that Leslie was outside. I couldn't understand that mutt. Leslie took a sip of her beer and she leaned back and looked at the forest line. Finally, the dog finished and it crossed the area in front of her with its shackles up. It looked at her for a moment before it disappeared into the forest line.

"You know what mutt. If you keep acting like a brat I may just have to turn you into dog meat." She yelled out to it before she took another sip of her beer. I mentally chuckled. She looked calmer, almost at peace. Satisfied, I went back to run my patrols. Getting to know Leslie would take some work but something told me that it would be worth every bit of effort.

I watched her every night for the rest of the week. The guys couldn't understand why I didn't just go see her but I simply couldn't. I had this feeling that she needed space. She needed time. Every night, I watched her she would come out for a beer and some star gazing at around midnight. She looked so lost. Some night she even cried like the first night I met her, other nights she was calmer but still sad. It wasn't until the weekend that I got to see my beautiful angel.

On Saturdays, Embry and I had a business meeting at his shop before we closed at noon. We were talking finances when I felt her near and then I heard the front door open. I glanced out the office window and caught a glimpse of her.

"Are you even listening?" Embry asked me.

"She's here." I told him. Embry closed the books and got up from his desk. I stared at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" He asked me as he walked out the door to the office. Of course I was going! I rolled my eyes and followed him. She was in the paint aisle so Embry walked right up to her.

"Hi Leslie. How did the floors turn out?" He asked her. She turned to him and nodded once.

"Good." She told him. It turned out Embry had met her almost a month ago when she came in to pick up a bunch of materials and equipment to start her renovation project. She would call in her order and then she would pick it up herself to take home. He also thought she looked a little too much like Bella which is why he didn't say anything to anyone. She looked at me and gave me one of her small smiles.

"Hi Jake." She greeted.

"Nice to see you again Leslie. You getting ready to paint?" I asked her. She nodded.

"The exterior, yes." She told me. She stared into my eyes for a few more seconds before she turned to the pain swatches.

"I would like these two." She told Embry and pointed to a greyish white and a deep blue. Embry took the swatches and nodded.

"White house with blue shudders?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I'll get these ready for you. The rest of the stuff you ordered is already set." Embry told her before he disappeared. I walked closer to her. Her heartbeat was already speeding but somehow it got faster when I got closer.

"How are things working out for you at the farm?" I asked her.

"Yes. The house is coming along." She said hesitantly.

"Painting a house is hard work. Do you want some help?" I asked her. She smirked at me but then she shook her head.

"I got it. Besides, I like hard work." She told me.

"Doesn't mean you should do everything on your own. That's a big house and it's a bit far from town. You could fall of a ladder and no one would know for a week. Why run the risk when you know a guy that's willing to help for free pizza and beer?" I told her. She chucked and blushed slightly. Her blush made her seem even more beautiful.

"Right..." She looked at me contemplating and then she smiled. "When can you start?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Any time. Just say the word."

"Word." She said smugly and handed me a paintbrush. I laughed.

"Sure, sure, wise gal. I guess there is no time like the present, huh?" I asked her teasingly. She nodded and we headed to the counter to pay.

I got in my pick up and drove over to her house. She drove her SUV this time so I helped her load up the supplied but I insisted she at least let me take the paint for her on my pickup truck. He SUV was really nice and I would hate to see it get ruined with paint. She really didn't want to but eventually I convinced her. Leslie was very independent or perhaps that was her way of keeping people at arm's length, either way I was surprised she let me help her.

When we got to her place I was shocked. I knew she had been working on the front porch intermittently all week. I had seen it several times at night so I knew she was finishing up but seeing it in the daylight was a different experience. Last night, all I saw was the set up for the platform and some supports but now it was completely done. I mean completely. She laid out a platform that wrapped around the house, all the way to the back plus she extended the roof to cover the platform, placed large wooden beams for support, railings, and everything. How the hell did she do all this in one day, on her own?

"This is pretty impressive." I told her as I got out of the truck. She nodded.

"I just finished up the front porch since you came here last." She said but that was a lie. She usually worked on the inside of the house at night and the front porch was still in studs last night so she must have done most of the work this morning. Why would she lie about that? I would be bragging about something like that.

I got the paint out and she took the rest of the supplies from the bed of my truck. I followed her to the front porch. She already had a paint sprayer and all the supplies ready to go.

"Wow, you really mean business." I commented when I saw the industrial strength equipment. She shrugged.

"Do you want a beer before we get started while I order the pizzas?" She asked me. I nodded. She signaled for me to follow her and she went inside. I got a little nervous for some reason. I felt like I was entering her private sanctum but when I went in, all I saw was more construction, that is, until I got to the kitchen.

"Wow. You must really like cooking." I commented as I looked around to see her beautiful kitchen. It looked like out of a damn magazine. She smiled and handed me a beer that she had just taken from the massive fridge.

"I do. I started with the upstairs and worked my way down but finishing the kitchen was a priority. It's the heart of a home." She told me. I was glad she offered so much of herself today. I was getting really tired of her one word answers.

"You're putting a lot of work into this place. I hope you don't plan on selling it and moving on." I said hoping to find out if she was going to stay in town long term. She shook her head and I felt a weight slip off my shoulders.

"No. I'm not leaving any time soon." She assured me. She grabbed the house phone and started dialing.

"What do you want on your pizza?" She asked me as the phone rang.

"All meats please." I told her with a wink. She smirked at me this smart kind of smirk as if she already knew that was what I would say. It stunned me because for a moment, it almost looked like one of Edward's stupid know it all smirks. What a weird comparison to make between my imprint and the being I hated most on this planet? I don't know if it was because she had Bella's same chocolate brown eyes and Edward's copper toned hair but for a moment, she reminded me of both of them. I shook my head and looked around her house to distract me from the sickening comparison.

It was big farm house. Plenty of space for kids to run around. I could almost see the little rugrats running into the kitchen looking for snacks. I saw that the living room had a fire place. She had put in a new hearth of stone to match the old stone that was there originally. I could see in my head the two of us cozying up before the fire. The images that came in my mind of us in that house felt amazing. I saw a photo book on top of one of the boxes so I took a peak. I was so mesmerized by the images that I didn't even hear her approach.

"Those aren't really for viewing." She told me. I turned towards her with the book in my hands.

"You took these? Are you photographer?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. These are just copies. I have my originals in storage out back." She told me. I nodded and kept flipping through the pages.

"They're amazing." I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks. Pictures are my life. I moved around a lot so they were connection to the world. They can capture everything from a moment to an emotion. They are the one thing you can hold on to when something is lost." She said. I looked at her and looked at the images before me. There were landscapes, people, animals, all were so different yet all of them captured an emotion, just as she said.

"You're very talented. I mean, seriously... You're an artist. These should be in a gallery or something." I told her.

"Thanks." She said. I could tell she was beginning to close herself off again. That darkness inside her was creeping out.

"Who taught you how to take pictures?" I asked her as a distraction. Luckily it worked.

"I've always taken pictures, with or without the camera but it was my grandmother who taught me about art. She helped see the story within the picture and then I took classes that helped me tell the story I saw." She told me.

"Seems like a really cool grandmother." I noted. She smiled, a genuine smile, the first I ever saw on her sad face.

"Yes. She is." She told me.

"Does she live around here?" I asked her.

"No. She's in Norway." She told me.

"What about your parents?" I asked her.

"They're gone." She said quickly. I don't know why but I got this strange feeling that she was lying to me. I wondered if her parents were the reason why she was so sad. Something awful must have happened for her mood to have changed so quickly.

"I'm sorry." I told her and handed her back the book.

"Its ok." She told me and took the book to place it back on the box. "But that's probably why you shouldn't be so nosy." She said under her breath, while she was facing away from me. She probably didn't know I heard her. I felt the heat on my face and I knew that I was fifty shades of red at that moment. She turned, saw me blush, and knew that I had heard her. She looked horrified and then she was blushing too.

"Do you want to get started?" I asked her awkwardly. She nodded and we headed outside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob**

She hesitantly gave me instructions to paint the lower half of the house while she got the top half. She was very serious and cold making the situation even more awkward. I hated it. I felt like we went backwards ten steps in our progress. The situation was making me nervous and I tend to say stupid things when I'm nervous. So when she finished telling me she was going to take the upper half of the house, I crossed my arms.

"I don't think so." I told her. She gave me an odd expression.

"I thought you wanted to help." She said confused.

"I'm not letting you climb up that shaky ladder and stand on that roof for hours. I'll do it." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Who do you think power washed and sanded the siding on the entire house? Who do you think replaced the original roof and nailed the shingles?" She asked me with a flicker of annoyance. I smiled at her and took the roller from her.

"Sure, sure, I get it. You're woman and I hear you roar but I am here now and I like to be on top." I said in the most irritating, condescending voice I could muster. She looked at me with such a baffled expression that I had to laugh to let her know I was joking.

"Ok ok. Don't kill me, I was just messing with you. But seriously I can do the upper half. I'm very balanced." I told her. Her expression was blank and I suddenly worried that I let too much of my personality show. She walked over to me, those brown eyes hypnotizing me and before I even knew what was happening she painted my shirt. I looked down and she had written an LB on my shirt with the paint brush.

"LB?" I asked her.

"Yeah. LB as in Leslie's Bitch, so get to work." She said in a serious tone and then she climbed up the ladder with a smile on her face. Another real smile. I stood there watching her climbed up and then I started laughing.

The mood between us had definitely changed after out little hiccup. We took a break to eat pizza and this time she asked me some questions. At first she didn't seem all that interested, I could tell she was just being polite, trying to make up for her earlier comment but I answered her questions and eventually we were having an actual conversation. I told her the truth about my parents, the rest was part of the cover story.

"After my mom died it was just my brother's, my one sister, and me. I was the oldest so I took care of my dad. Mom left us some money so when we were old enough, my brother and I decided to open up these businesses. My sister got married so she stayed with my dad. I tried to get my dad to move out here with us but the grandkids keep him plenty busy." I told her. She smiled but I could tell the darkness had crept back.

"Children are a blessing. It makes sense that he wanted to help raise them." She told me. She took a long sip of her beer and I saw a glimmer in her eye. She rubbed her eye, clearing all traces of tears, and smiled at me. It was one of her polite small smiles.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked her.

"Only child of only children. I've only ever held a child once, actually." She admitted. I felt a strong wave of pain wash over me. It wasn't my pain it was hers. I could see it in her eyes and feel it through our link. I took her hand and she stared into my eyes.

"I know that we only just met this week but I want you to know that I am exactly the kind of person that you can trust to hold whatever it is you are carrying." I told her, hoping that she got what I meant. She looked at me for a moment before she nodded.

"I think I'm starting to realize that." She told me.

We continued working after that. Leslie really knew what she was doing. We got the house painted before nightfall. She looked pleased.

"Its finally starting to look like a house." She said as she examined her creation.

"I think it looks more like a home." I told her. She looked at me and then looked back at the house.

"I think you're right." She said.

As we cleaned out the supplies, I realized I wasn't ready to be away from her but I didn't want to stay in the bushes like a stalker. I was done with that. Now that I got to talk to her, to make her smile, I needed more of it. But I knew I couldn't just ask her out on a date. She wasn't ready for that so I went for my next best option.

"So on Saturday nights, they guys and I like to make a big bonfire in the forest. There's tons of food. Beer, of course. There's not much to do in this town so I thought maybe you would like to come tonight." I told her. She looked hesitant, actually, she looked as if she was trying to find the polite way to shoot me down.

"It'll be fun. I promise. Embry will be there and Leah. I am sure she would love to have another woman in our little group. Plus, this is a small town and you hardly show your face in town unless you need supplies. People are already starting to think you have a meth lab up here." I told her jokingly. She looked a little shocked when I told her about the meth lab but she nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to socialize. Gotta find prospective buyers once the lab is up and running." She said this so softly and seriously that it almost seemed true but of course I knew she was being sarcastic.

"That's the spirit!" I told her and I gave her a wink. She smiled another real smile. Little by little today, the darkness had left her eyes. She almost looked content.

"I'm gonna go home, change out of my bitch shirt and get some supplies for the bon fire. I'll pick you up around 9?" I asked her.

"Ok." She told me. I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. I drove home, looking like a smiling douche but I didn't care. She said yes and that was all that mattered.

The guys weren't too happy that they wouldn't get to run tonight but they were excited about meeting Leslie in person. They had only met her through Leah, Embry and my memories.

I was getting nervous as I drove there. I felt stupid because I changed 3 times before I left. They guys made fun of me for being such a girl about this whole thing but they didn't understand. This is not like other imprints. There was something different about Leslie, something that I couldn't put my finger on.

My heart was beating a little faster than usual when I went to go pick her up. I felt like I was on some sort of high. I've experienced imprint love through the eyes of my brothers but I never could have imagined what this would feel like for myself.

When I got there, she was at the side of the house leaving some food and water for the dog. She looked up and I could see a difference in her smile. She was glad to see me. I got out of my car and opened the door for her when I saw her walking towards me. She was wearing jeans, which she usually did but this time she had a floral long shirt or maybe it was a short dress and a scarf along with her usual leather jacket and boots. She looked… Sexy and stylish. She also had some makeup on which meant that she dressed up for the occasion, maybe even for me.

"You look really nice." I told her. She blushed.

"Thanks. You too." She said shyly as she got into my truck. Her entire aura was different. She seemed lighter, as if the darkness had retreated. I knew it was still in there, I could sense it but at least it wasn't visible in her beautiful eyes as it usually was.

I got into the truck and I couldn't help but steal a few glances at her. Her heart was beating fast as it usually did whenever she was around me. I really hoped that was because she was feeling the effects of the imprint.

"So what are you going to name him?" I asked her casually. Really, I just wanted to hear her voice again.

"Name who?" She asked me confused. I smirked.

"Your new dog." I told her.

"He's not my dog." She said quickly. I laughed.

"You're feeding him, watering him. He sleeps by your place every night. I don't know. That looks like your dog to me." I teased her. She sighed.

"That mutt doesn't even like me. He's just another forest animal to me. I just don't want him to starve." She told me.

"So do you leave food out for deer and elk too?" I asked her. She grunted.

"Fine. You can call him Fido." She told me. I frowned.

"That's not very creative. You're a well-traveled woman. I'm sure you can come up with a better name than that." I told her. She looked at me and smirked.

"Well what would you name him?" She asked me. Now I smirked.

"Pita." I told her. She gave me this cute confused expression that made me chuckle.

"Pita?"

"Yeah. Pita, as in Pain In The Ass." I told her. She laughed! This was the first time I heard her laugh and for some reason it even surprised her.

"Pita. I like it. Or maybe EJ, as in Evil Jerk." She suggested. We continued coming up with dog names the entire way. She smiled the entire ride there and it made me feel like a hero. I just loved that beautiful smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob**

We got to the forest parking area and I parked my car next to Leah's. Looked like we were the last to arrive.

"So how many people are here?" She asked when she saw three cars in addition to mine.

"Just my brothers and my cousins. They're a little crazy but they're fun, I promise. Just pull your left ear if you need me." I told her.

"I think I can handle myself." She told me. I smirked.

"Ok… But its you're funeral." I teased her before I got out of the car. Thankfully, she waited for me to open the door. I liked that she was an independent woman who still liked it when a guy opened the door. I love strong women but every once and a while its nice when women let us feel chivalrous instead of irrelevant.

"Thanks." She told me as she got out. I got the packs of beer from the bed of my truck. She quickly came to help and grabbed the bag full of buns and chips.

"I'll take these." She told me. I just smiled and nodded.

"Alright, well let's go." I told her as I walked into the dark woods. She followed me into the woods without hesitation.

"Be careful where you step. There might be branches." I told her though I had no intention of letting her fall.

"I think I can handle walking." She told me. I looked back to see her face and just as I expected, she was smirking at me. She waked gracefully behind me without any trouble. Yeah, this definitely wasn't Bella.

"Do you know where you are going? Its pretty dark here." She told me. I laughed internally. Of course I did. Wolves had night vision but she didn't need to know that just yet.

"We have bonfires here all the time. I could walk this forest with my eyes closed." I told her.

"Sure you can." She said sarcastically. I could hear the guys ahead so I knew we were close.

"How many cousins do you have?" She asked me.

"Three here. A lot more up in Vancouver." I told her. Our back story was that we were originally from Vancouver so that was yet another lie I would have to explain when the time was right. We got to the bonfire within a minute and the guys instantly quieted down as Leslie and I walked in.

"Hi guys! This is Leslie, Leslie this is my other brother, Sean. You already know Emmerson." I told her, pointing to Sean, the youngest pack member among us and Embry. Emmerson Bryan was his name on paper. Sean didn't have to change his name because his birth name is Kristof Sean so he just used his Middle name as his new identity since he never let anyone call him Kristof regardless.

"You already know my cousin Leah Ann. This is her brother Seth and our other cousin Josiah." I said as I introduced her. Seth quickly came to her to shake her hand. Josh just nodded at her. Josh was a little older than Sean but he hadn't been a wolf nearly as long. Like Embry, he was another wolf whose lineage we couldn't quite trace.

"Nice to meet all of you." She told them. Josh came over to her after Seth let go of her hand and also introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you too Leslie and you can call me Josh." He told her.

"So where do you want the food?" She asked Josh. He smiled at her signaled to the big table behind him. I walked over there with her to put the beers in the cooler. Leah came over to the table to help Leslie.

"Nice to see you again Leah." Leslie told her.

"Nice to see you too. How are things going up at the farm?" She asked her politely. Leah had been suspicious of Leslie ever since they met. I could tell that Leah was just being nice but I was grateful that she was trying.

"Its coming along nicely. I finally for the house pained so it actually looks like a home now." Leslie told her. She and Leah quickly started talking about the house and renovations. Leah was being on her best behavior. Becoming a cop had really helped her social skills a lot.

"She seems nice. I think Leah is starting to like her." Seth told me quietly after a few minutes.

"She is nice. She had a good sense of humor too." I told him. Leslie looked at me for a moment as if she suspected that we were talking about her. Embry got up to get some food and joined their conversation. When the guys heard of all the places Leslie traveled, they all flocked around her. Eventually, we all sat around the fire so that the guys could take turns asking her questions. I would have intervened but she handled herself like a boss.

"I was 14 the second time we went underwater cave diving it was in the Yucatan Cenotes. They are extremely dangerous but my parents had a healthy sense of adventure and excellent connections with Mexican authorities. It was one of the most amazing expeditions we've been on." She told them.

"What was it like?" Josh asked her.

"Its kind of like an alien movie. There are hundreds of thousands of stalactites hanging down from the caves and roots, there are tiny dark areas that seem like entrances but end up being dead ends. Its very easy to get lost down there. My dad definitely got lost cause he thinks he knows everything and he tried to go off on his own. It took us 30 minutes to find one another." She told us.

"I can't believe your parents let you do something like that." I said, unable to hide the annoyance from my voice. She smiled.

"We took every safety precaution possible. Besides, what's the point in living without a little risk?" She told me. I suddenly got very nervous. I remembered all the stupid things I let Bella do and for the first time ever I could see why Edward was such an annoying overprotective freak. Damn! I don't know why I thought about those two again but sometimes Leslie reminds me so much of Bella that I just can't help it. This daredevil characteristic is one of those less desirable qualities that reminds me of Bella.

"Where else have who dived?" Leah asked her.

"Bahamas and Brazil. Brazil was one of my favorites. Its like magic under there. Absolutely stunning. I have pictures back in the farm. If you want, I'll let you know once I have my studio up and running." She told them. Leah and the guys were excited about that part.

After asking what seemed like hundreds of questions, the guys finally started drifting into their own shenanigans which gave me some time alone with Leslie. We were sitting on a log together, watching the fire while the guys wrestled each other. It was nice.

"So how do you like the guys?" I asked her.

"They seem very nice. She told me." She looked at Seth and Sean wrestling and she smiled.

"It must be nice to have such a big family." She noted. I nodded.

"Sometimes. Other times they can be a total pain but they make up for it." I told her. She smiled. I got brave and I decided to take her hand. She must have sensed it coming because she lifted her hand awkwardly to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear just as I moved my hand.

"Listen Jake. I really enjoyed tonight, actually, I enjoyed our entire day together. I haven't had fun like this in a really long time. I almost forgot what it was like and, even though I appreciate you sharing this with me, I can't get involved with you. I know you sort of like me but I hope you understand." She told me quietly so that the others couldn't hear but they probably still did. I nodded.

"I do like you but I don't need anything like that from you. Like I told you. I'm the kind of person you can trust. I'm here to be your friend, to be there for you." I told her honestly. She looked at me intensely for a moment.

"Why?" She asked me. I looked into her eyes and saw the vulnerability there.

"Because right now… it seems like that's what you need. A friend. And I know what its like to need a friend." I told her. She nodded.

"Thank you. You're a really good guy." She told me. I could feel her relief through our link and she visibly relaxed after that.

We spent a few more hours talking before I took her back home. I was a little disappointed but I meant what I said. I just wanted Leslie to be happy and if that meant being just her friend then that was fine by me. I used every excused I could throughout the week to visit Leslie. On Tuesday I took a few parts that had come in to her shop and spent the afternoon with her prepping her mustang. On Wednesday, Embry had some base boards shipped in for her so I delivered them and then I helped her install them on Thursday. This meant I got to spend the entire afternoon at her place which finally earned me a dinner invitation.

"So whatcha making?" I asked her as I sat on her kitchen counter. She smiled and pulled out a large glass container covered with aluminum foil.

"Lasagna." She told me as she headed towards the oven.

"Seriously?! Is it too soon to ask you to marry me?" I said joking and regretted it the moment the words left my mouth. Seriously! What the hell is wrong with me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob**

Thankfully, she laughed and put the dish pan in the oven.

"I'm glad its that easy to get a proposal out of you but maybe you should try it first." She told me. She headed to the fridge and pulled out two beers and another container. She handed me the beer and opened the container. Spinach dip! She set it on the table next to the bowl of pita chips she left out for me.

"Thanks!" I told her. She smiled and opened her beer before she sat next to me on the counter eating chips and dip.

"Alright Jake. You've ditched work at least 3 times since I met you. Should I be concerned about you young man?" She asked in a condescending voice.

"You should be very concerned mam. There's this woman that's totally taking advantage of me." I told her. She nodded.

"You really shouldn't let this woman take advantage of you like that. At least make her give you something in return." She told me. I leaned towards her as if we were conspiring together.

"Ahh. So what should I ask for?" I asked her in a whisper. She looked at me contemplating as she leaned in closer to me.

"Well that depends." She said.

"On what?"

"On what she has to offer." She said softly. The tension between us was tangible. It had been like that all day.

"I think I know exactly what I'm gonna ask for." I told her as I leaned back towards my chair. I rested my hands behind my neck and stared at her smugly. She smirked.

"Oh, really? And what's that?" She asked me, mimicking my stance.

"Oh I'm not revealing that yet. It'll be a surprise." I told her. She laughed and rolled her eyes before she reached out for more chips and dip.

"I'm sure she'll just _love_ that." She said sarcastically.

"So when are we getting the inside painted?" I asked her looking around the house.

"I guess I need to go to Embry's tomorrow and order some paint and tarps for the floor, so maybe tomorrow or Saturday." She told me.

"Need help?" I asked her and wiggled my brows at her. She looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm not so sure anymore. I don't like surprises." She told me. I laughed out loud and finished my beer.

"We'll probably need to move these boxes over to the barn to get the floors covered." I told her.

"Yeah. I'll do that tomorrow morning before I head into town." She said.

"Naw. Come on. I'll help you now. There's not a lot of them." I told her and got up.

"Don't you ever get tired?" She asked me with a smile.

"Nope." I told her while popping my "p" for emphasis. She chucked and took one of the boxes in the living room.

"Can you please take the other two?" She told me and headed out the door before I could answer. I smiled at her posy pants and took the two boxes. I followed her to the smaller barn where she planned to put up her art studio. She was using it as her storage for now. She opened the door and tuned on the lights.

"You can set them, there on the corner." She told me as she set her box on another big box in the barn.

"What are those big boxes?" I asked her.

"Furniture. I plan to set it up after everything is painted." She told me. I nodded and turned around to head out for some more boxes when I very ungracefully tripped on one of the boxes that was lying around.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I said quickly and started collecting the items that had fallen on the ground.

"Just leave it." She said but I had already started. Among the items on the ground was a sketch book that had fallen open. I went to grab it but she had already picked it up. She did it so quickly that I almost thought it was supernaturally fast. Finally, I got a chance to look at her. Her face was pale, her hands were shaking.

"You should back and check on the lasagna." She told me in a soft shaky voice. I was still crouching on the floor so I got up and walked towards her.

"Leslie? Hey…" I started but she took a step back.

"Please just give me a minute. I just need a minute." She said shaking. I didn't want to leave her but she looked like she was about to implode.

"I'm going to go turn off the oven and then I'll be right back." I told her seriously. She nodded holding the sketchbook tightly to her chest. I couldn't help myself. I reached out and I stroked her arm. She just closed her eyes and backed away again.

I left the barn and went back to the house to turn off the damn oven and make sure the house didn't burn down. I remembered the sketches on the floor and I got this horrible feeling that something was terribly wrong. Three sketches had fallen out of the book, all three were of Leslie holding a baby. I felt my chest compress at what those images could mean. Did she have a baby?

I took a deep breath and headed back to the barn. I found her on the floor against one of the boxes staring at the sketches. There were tears streaming down her eyes.

"I just need another minute." She said quickly and tried to wipe her tears. Her voice was cold and hard as it often got when she went into her dark place. I walked over to her and sat next to her. She started shaking again. I took her hand in mine and stroked it gently. With her free hand she stroked the image of the child in front of her.

"I'm your friend remember. Friends don't walk away when the other one is down." I told her. She nodded.

"This past week with you… I had almost forgotten what I had lost, but mother never forgets…" She said softly. Again her voice was hollow, empty.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. She took a few deep breaths as if she were trying to fight the sobs that so clearly wanted to escape her. She was trying to be strong. She was trying not to fall apart.

"I hate sleeping because I see him every night in my dreams asking me, why? Mornings are the worst. If I don't keep busy I feel like I'm going to drown in this pain." She told me.

"I'm so sorry Leslie." I told her.

"The thing is that I didn't even want him. He died inside me and the only thing he ever felt from me was that I didn't want him." She confessed. For the first time since she saw the drawings, her voice was affected with emotion. She was so heartbroken that it brought tears to my own eyes. It only took a few more moments before she started sobbing. I grabbed the sketches from her and took her in my arms as she cried.

I didn't know what to say. I remember holding Leah in my arms several times when she cried for the babies that she would never have. I remember her pain but this was much worse. This was the pain of a mother who lost a child mixed with the guilt of a mother who hurt her child. The pain that radiated from her was excruciating.

"I used draw him over and over again as if I am trying to remember him, the only thing is that I only met him in my dreams. It was a miscarriage. Like my body decided to reject my baby but sometimes I think that he rejected me. That he knew I didn't want him. I didn't even get to hold him." She said after she calmed a bit.

"It wasn't your fault. These things happen sometimes. He didn't even know what was going on." I told her. She shook her head.

"No. Trust me. He knew. He felt." She said against my chest. I held her a little tighter not wanting to argue with a grieving mother. What the hell did I know about babies?

"All I know is that your baby would have been the luckiest little boy in the world to have a mom like you. The fact that you care so much… that you're mourning him. I think that in some cosmic way he knows how much you loved him, even if you didn't know it yourself." I told her.

"I hope you're right." She said softly. She seemed calmer. She finally sat back and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I just dumped this on you. Its just, when I saw the sketches…" I put my finger over her lips.

"Don't apologize. I'm your friend and that means that I do more than just carry boxes." I told her. She gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Thank you Jake." She told me and she kissed my cheek. I felt my heart flutter at that moment. I kissed her forehead in return.

"Any time." I told her and helped her up. The darkness was still in her eyes but she didn't try to fight it anymore. It was as if she was letting me in, as if somehow she decided she was going to let me carry some of her pain.

We went back to the house and had dinner. She told me her story. She told me how 6 months ago she found out she was pregnant and her ex's father wanted her to get an abortion because he was afraid that the baby might have some inherited illness from his side of the family. She told me how he practically kidnapped her to make her get the abortion. Her ex's father was a doctor and he was going to do the procedure himself.

Her ex helped her escaped but after everything that happened she had a miscarriage and she couldn't help but feel guilty because even though she didn't want her boyfriend's father to force her into an abortion, she still wasn't sure she wanted the baby. It was a horrifying story. I could feel my blood boiling and my wolf roared at the realization that someone hurt her. It took every ounce of control to keep my human form as she told me her story.

"I never told anyone what really happened. Not even my family." She said after a while. I was surprised by this.

"Why didn't you?" I asked her.

"Because I was ashamed." She said honestly. She was a lot calmer. She only let a few tears out as she told me the story but she was strong all throughout. I really admired her. She was very brave.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Leslie." I told her. She smiled but I could tell she disagreed.

"Why did you tell me?" I asked her out of curiosity. She looked at me contemplating.

"I don't know. Ever since I met you, I feel different, safe. I feel like I can tell you anything." She told me. I smiled at her. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't dare.

"I'm glad you told me." I told her.

"So am I." She said.

We talked about her family for the first time after that. She told me little about her parents and how they died in a car accident. She told me about her grandfather, he was a doctor which made sense considering most of Leslie's things looked nice and expensive. After talking about her family, she seemed a little lighter, as if the darkness had receded a bit. I was relieved. I took her empty plate and mine to the sink.

"You don't have to do that." She told me. I shrugged.

"Its kinda the house rule on my house. If you cook, you don't do the dishes." I told her and finished up cleaning all the dirty plates. She came over and sat on the counter next to the sink looking at me.

"May I asked you a personal question?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Why aren't you married?" She asked me. I smirked at her train of thought.

"What? A guy who does the dishes and is a good listener so he must automatically be gay or looking for a wife? How very 1990s of you." I teased. She smiled a little of the light returning to her expression.

"You're a really sweet guy. I guess I'm surprised one of these town girls hasn't snatched you up." She told me. I chucked.

"Oh they tried. They keep my brothers quite busy but I've sort of been heartbroken over my high school sweetheart for the past few years." I told her.

"Oh. I see. Is she the one that got away?" She asked me.

"No. I never really had her to begin with. She was more like an obsession that I couldn't shake. She was my best friend but never really gave me the time of day. She was in love with someone else but I still loved her. She died shortly after high school and I don't know. Maybe after loosing my mother and my best friend, the idea of falling in love again seemed a little scary. I haven't seriously dated anyone after that." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She told me.

"Its ok. She died a long time ago. I think I just got used to being alone. It was easier, safer somehow. I didn't even have female friends until you." I told her. She smiled.

"What about Leah?" She asked me.

"She's family. She has to put up with me so she doesn't count." I told her. I heard my phone buzz and looked to see Seth had sent me a message. I also noticed it was after midnight which meant I was late for patrols.

"Shit. I didn't realize how late it was." I said looking at my phone. She looked at it too and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry I kept you so late." She said as she slid off the counter top. I shook my head.

"Don't be. I like talking to you. Its kinda the best part of my day." I told her causing her to smile. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, Leslie." I told her.

"Good night, Jake." She said.

It was getting harder and harder to leave her and now that I knew what she went through it was actually painful to leave her. My only comfort was that I was running patrols tonight so at least I could watch over her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth**

As expected, Jake took forever to come patrol with me and then he spent the rest of the night in wolf form by Leslie's place. I couldn't blame him though. What happened to Leslie was tough. Leah especially felt Leslie's pain. She could relate to Leslie on a level that none of us could really relate to so she spent most of the night talking to Jake.

After patrols, Jake went home to sleep most of the morning and then he left for the city, in the afternoon, to check out some parts for Leslie's car. He was going to be gone till tomorrow which meant that I was spending my Friday night, patrolling alone yet again. Leah offered to keep me company for a few hours so it wouldn't be too boring, and Josh usually woke up early for a run which meant that I would only be alone for a few hours.

Patrols were pretty boring. We ran patrols more out of habit than necessity. The good thing is that it gave us an opportunity to talk to some of the new pups back home. There were only two of them, Dan and Kevin but they were pretty cool kids. At least they would keep Ian company, which was a good thing cause he needed some more wolves his age.

I ran my usual patrols with Leah on early Friday night and then around 11pm Leah went home and I went over to Leslie's place for Jake cause he refused to go to bed without seeing that she was ok. I got to her house and she was outside with a beer, as usual. Her dog had just finished eating because it walked right past her with its shackles up. What a weird dog!

 _'_ _He's such a little jerk.'_ Jake said when he saw him through my eyes.

 _'_ _Looks like she's doing ok tonight.'_ I told Jake. He agreed grateful that his trip hadn't set off her sadness.

 _'_ _Alright Seth. Thanks for doing this. I think I'm going to go to sleep so that I can visit that junkyard in the morning. The guy said he would open up early for me so I'll be home by the afternoon.'_ Jake told me.

 _'_ _Ok man. Sleep well and don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her.'_ I told him. Jake phased out and once again I was alone.

Running alone was fun for a few hours but after that it got a little boring. I circled back to Leslie's cause I knew Jake would be upset of I didn't check up on her a few times tonight. I went along the south west border of the forest when I caught a familiar sickeningly sweet scent.

Vampires! Shit!

I was too far away for the guys to be able to hear me howl so I followed the scent on my own. I figured I would howl for help as soon as I was in hearing range. I began getting more and more nervous as the scent got stronger and closer to Leslie's. My alpha's imprint was in danger and every wolf sense in me was on alert, ready to attack. I would sooner die than let anything happen to Leslie.

I was starting to get a panic attack when the scent took me right to Leslie's property. Her light was on and she was inside talking to someone. I could see them through the large window in her living room.

"I don't care what they want. You shouldn't have come here!" I heard her scream at someone.

"The Masters are requesting your presence. I had no choice but to come." A musical baritone vampire voice said from inside the house. The Leech was inside! She was talking to the vampire! I got closer to the house and was able to catch a better look at the guy. He was definitely a leech. I could see his red eyes and my shackles went up instinctively. I wanted to run in there but something was off about this picture. He was sitting on something looking at her while she glared at him angrily with her arms crossed. She didn't look scared at all.

"I have nothing to say to them. I broke no laws." She told him in an angry hiss. He got up and walked over to her. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder like he knew her, like he was trying to comfort her.

"You did. They know what happened. Just because you lost your baby doesn't mean it didn't happen." The leech told her. She looked at him aghast and slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"How the hell did they know about that?" She asked him. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Joham himself called us to report you. We launched an investigation but we haven't been able to get a hold of him. We think his son might have killed him." The leech told her. She looked relieved.

"Good." She told him. The leech looked at Leslie for a moment.

"That's not all we found. We know everything that took place at Joham's lab. I begged them for your life and they agreed to spare you but as an act of good faith they…" He hesitated for a moment but then he continued. "They want you to give them Tamara." He said hesitantly. I saw Leslie's eyes widen and then she was shaking with rage.

"You must be out of your fucking mind if you think I will give Tamara to them! Even if I knew where she was, I would die before I told you!" She snapped back at him. The vampire glared at her.

"If you don't give them Tamara. They will retaliate. I won't be able to protect you. Please Ren…"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him. He raised his hand and nodded.

"I have family and allies too, Demetri. Your masters cannot do anything to me without starting a war." She told him.

"Do you really think the yellow eyes coves are any match for the Volturi. We will destroy them all for what? For one child?" He said. I nearly felt my heart stop when I heard him mention the Cullens. Leslie was silent.

"One child? How can you even say that to me?" She told him. He took a deep breath and looked down at the floor as if he were ashamed.

"I'm going to give you some time to think about this. I'll come back to see you tomorrow." He told her.

"I'm having company tomorrow and probably into the rest of the weekend." She told him.

"Fine. Then I'll come back during the week but I'm coming back and I need you to be ready because next time, I'll have back up." He said in a threatening voice.

"Suit yourself but my answer will remain the same, Demetri. I will die before I give them Tamara. I will not let anyone hurt her baby, especially not the Volturi. Those bastards have done enough." She told him.

"Let's not discuss this further. Just think about it. I'll be in touch." He told her. I was surprised that he wasn't taking her by force. It was almost as if he was giving her a second chance. He must know he was giving her a chance to escape or at least to warn this Tamara person. It was so out of character for a Volturi. He disappeared from sight when he headed to the door.

"Demetri." Leslie called out to him before he opened the door. She sounded both scared and heartbroken.

"If you ever cared for me at all, don't go back to them. They will only be able to hurt me if you return to them." She told him. I couldn't see him so I couldn't see his reaction.

"And like I told you last time. Don't ask me to choose between them and you." I heard him say and then I saw the door open. Leslie dropped her face into her hands as if she was crying. That's when I realized why he was giving her this chance. They did know each other, maybe even cared about each other. I felt sick to my stomach. It was the Bella situation all over again only worst because this leech was a red eyed monster who was coming back in a few days to take my alpha's imprint.

The leech stepped out to her porch but he didn't go immediately. He looked back to the front door he just closed as if he wanted to go back in. Could it really be possible that this red eyed leech cared for her? I didn't even think it was possible for a red eyes leech to care for a human. I wasn't going to ask because it didn't matter. He obviously didn't care enough not to put her in harm's way. He said himself that he was coming back to take her to the Volturi. I knew exactly who they were and I could not let Leslie fall into their hands no matter what history she had with this leech.

The leech turned and ran through the forest. I followed, howling for help along the way. The leech slowed when he heard my howl and looked around as if he suspected something was following him.

 _'_ _Seth?'_ I heard Embry. I felt Josh, Sean and Leah phase a moment later. They were all running towards me, their panic heightening as they saw I was chasing after a leech.

 _'_ _Wait for us Seth.'_ Leah told me but I wasn't about to let a Volturi leech escape me. I was getting closer to him and finally he felt heard me following him. He sped up and stopped at a clearing. He turned and when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Impossible!" He said. I growled at him.

"I thought you were all extinct. Caius will be very displeased." He said before he attacked me. I managed to dodge his attack. I moved towards him but he dodged me and managed to punch my front leg.

 _'_ _Seth!'_ I heard Leah's terrified voice. She was only about a minute or two away. I just had to last a couple more minutes so I did something to distract him. I phased.

"Interesting?" He said. I took his moment of hesitation to distract him.

"How do you know that girl?" I told him as I got up. He looked at me with curious but deadly eyes.

"That is none of your concern." He said in a hiss.

"She's my friend. What do you want with Leslie?" I asked him.

"Leslie? You mean Renesmee." He said. Renesmee? Was that her real name? No wonder she changed it.

"Why do you want her? How do you even know her?" I asked him again. He hissed at me.

"How do _you_ know her? Obviously you're not a true child of the moon. What are you?" He asked me.

"I'm a wolf." I told him and in that very moment Leah came and tore his arm. I phased and caught his other arm but I was not able to break it off. He was about to bite me but thankfully Leah reacted and she bit into his neck and tore it off.

 _'_ _Are you out of your fucking mind?!'_ Leah asked me angrily. She was pissed that I had put myself in danger.

 _'_ _Phase back.'_ I told her quickly. I knew the guys had seen in my mind that the leech had gone to Leslie's but there was not enough time for them to see the conversation she had with him. Something told me that I needed to keep that a secret.

"You almost got yourself killed!" She yelled as soon as we phased back.

"Something is wrong here. This guy is a Volturi and he wanted Leslie. I think he knew her." I told her. Leah's eyes widened.

"Shit! Jake is gonna freak." Leah said. She walked over to inspect my broken arm but I grabbed her hand.

"Leah, I need you to listen to me quickly. I need you to convince Jake and the guys to go back to the rez while I go up to Alaska to figure out why the hell the Volturi want Leslie."

"I'm not letting you go up there by yourself." She snapped at me.

"Yes you will!" I snapped back. She glared at me. I knew she was just worried but I wasn't a kid anymore.

"I need to find the Cullens and the Denali's are the only ones who can help. They know me from the wedding. They won't disrespect Carlisle by hurting me." I reassured her.

"Why do you want us to go back to the rez?" She asked me.

"Because this leech has friends waiting for him to return and if we really did just kill a Volturi, war is coming. Even the Cullens were afraid of the Volturi." I reminded her. She looked at me and then she looked at the leech. She was worried and slightly scared.

"Leah. You and I both know there is no way we can survive a war with them without the Cullens. Plus they want Leslie which means that they won't stop until they get her. I know you hate the Cullens as much as Jake does but you know very well they are the only ones who can help us now." I told her. She didn't say anything.

"Please Leah. This is not just for us. Think of how happy it would make Charlie to see her again." I told her. She sighed and took my arm to reset it before she threw on her running dress. I also put on my sweats before the guys arrived. Embry was the first one to get there.

"Why haven't you burned the body? What the hell are you two waiting for?" He asked us annoyed. Leah and I exchanged a meaning look and I knew she wasn't going to tell them what we had discussed. If Jake found out I was contacting the Cullens he would try to stop me but Leah knew I was right. She had seen what Edward told me about the Volturi. She knew we would need them.

"Seth got hurt. I was helping my brother so make yourself useful and start a fire, dumbass." Leah told him. Sean and Josh arrived just then and they began to help.

"What the hell was that leech doing so close to Leslie's? Jake is gonna freak!" Sean said.

"He was scouting her place but I don't know why. It could just be a coincidence." I lied to them.

"He's Volturi which means that his friends will be missing him soon and his trail will lead them straight to Leslie's." Leah added. Embry went pale when we mentioned the Volturi.

"Shit! We need to get her out of here. Jake is gonna have to tell her." He said.

"Who are the Volturi and why are you guys freaking out about them?" Josh asked us.

"They're bad news kid. Not even the leeches mess with them so we certainly aren't going to either." I told him.

"I'll call Jake. Josh, Sean, you guys stay here until the body is burned. Get rid of any evidence. Leah, use your speed to lure our trails away from the area, Josh and Sean will do the same once the leech is taken care of. Seth and I will go get the stores set up for our departure." Embry told us. Everyone got to work. We had protocols set up in case we had an emergency departure so we got those protocols in place.

I went to the auto shop and burned all the files that could be traced back to LaPush or any of our families including phone records. I left instructions for our substitute mechanics. They were local boys who worked only part time or on the weekends but they were all ready to take over when I called them with the news that our grandfather died.

I went to our homes and got rid of the evidence there and then I took our emergency bags of clothes and loaded them into the cars. Embry came over then with his car to help me pack.

"How did he take it?" I asked him as soon as he came in through the door.

"Are you kidding? He left his car at the motel and is running here as we speak." Embry told me. I nodded.

"Em. Something else has come up and I need you to cover for me." I told him. Embry gave me a strange look.

"I thought you and Leah were up to something." He said.

"I'm just need to collect some intel so I'm gonna leave before Jake gets here and I'll meet up with you guys at LaPush. I just need you and Leah to cover for me until I return." I told him. Embry nodded.

"You got it." He told me. I was glad he didn't ask for any more explanations. I grabbed the rest of my bags and walked out the door.

"See you in a few days. I'll have my cell on if you need me." I told Embry. He nodded and finished packing up the necessities. I got in my car and headed up for Alaska.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob**

I was so worried I could barely breathe. I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life. It normally would have taken me 3 hours to make this run but I made it back in less than two. Leah and the boys were making fake trials which was good. I didn't want any more leeches after my girl. Leah went back to pack and to set things up at the station. I ran to Leslie's to check up on her.

She was sitting in her living room with a mug of something, probably coffee, looking out into the forest. I didn't know what she was doing up at this hour but I figured she probably sensed my panic through our imprint link and couldn't sleep. I wanted to go to her but I knew it would only freak her out. She didn't know she was almost the victim of a vampire. She didn't have to know, not yet.

 _'_ _Jake. I already packed up my stuff and Seth already set everything up at the shop so why don't you go pack and I'll stay and watch her.'_ Josh told me. I nodded. I needed to pack and to calm myself. I couldn't alarm Leslie. I also needed to find a way to get her out of the house. I ran back to the house. Embry was already there packing my stuff for me.

"Hey man. I got most of your stuff ready." Embry told me as soon as I walked in.

"Thanks man. I just can't believe this is happening." I told him. Embry nodded sympathetically.

"It could just be a coincidence. He probably caught your scent and got curious so he followed it to her place." He told me. He had said the same thing over the phone. It made sense.

"Its just bad luck that he happens to be a Volturi." Embry continued. I agreed. Its just my damn luck that a fucking Volturi happen to come across my scent.

"I need to figure out what to tell her." I told him.

"Just ask her to come with you on a road trip. Make it sound fun. She's adventurous and an artist so I'm sure she'll jump at the opportunity to snap some pictures of new sites." Embry suggested. I thought about it and it could work.

"Let me take a shower to calm myself for a moment. We'll get things wrapped up and I'll stop by her place once the sun is up." Embry nodded and kept working.

After we got everything settled with the businesses and our stuff loaded in the cars, I went over to Leslie's place. It was about 7am and she was outside in her garage barn washing the dog. She put a muzzle over its moth to keep it from biting her. She looked at me curiously probably wondering what I was doing there so early.

"Don't you ever work?" She asked me smiling. It was one of her small smiles that didn't reach her eyes. She looked tired, as if she didn't get any sleep. She wasn't the only one.

"Nope. You need help with him?" I asked her.

"Naw. I'm done. He's stinking up the place so I figured I'd give him a bath." She told me. I nodded.

"So what are you doing up here so early?" She asked me.

"I came to kidnap you." I told her with a smile. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh really?" She said. I nodded.

"Remember that conversation we had about owing me. I've come to collect. Surprise!" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Now is not really a good time." She told me as she dried off the mutt.

"Actually, I have to take an emergency road trip to visit my family and I really want you to come. There are some really cool sites I want to show you and maybe you can bring your camera to take some pictures." I told her. She looked unsure.

"It'll be fun and I think you could use a break." I told her.

"I don't know Jake. I had a rough night and I am not sure if I should be traveling." She said. She looked at the forest line as if she expected some big scary monster to come out.

"Come on, Leslie. I really don't want to drive alone besides, where's your sense of adventure?" I asked her while she was still looking at the trees. She looked back at me contemplating.

"You know what? I think a road trip is exactly what I need. Let me take a shower and pack a few things." She told me.

"Great!" I said trying not to sound so relieved. I thought it would take more convincing but maybe some instinctual part of her knew she was in danger.

"Do mind leaving some buckets of water out for the dog while I shower? I made a feeder for him but I've been leaving fresh water out." She told me. I smiled.

"Sure. You know he can always come with us." I suggested. She looked at him.

"I don't think he would like that." She said. I laughed.

"I think you might be right." I told her. She smiled and went into the house to shower. I bent over the dog and petted his head.

"She's such a nice girl. I don't understand why you don't love her as much as I do." I told it. He just turned his head sideways and looked at me. He walked over to me and started liking my face.

"Oh come one man!" I told him. He started barking and wagging his tail playfully. I wrestled with him a bit and scratched him all over to take the scent off soap from him cause I knew it was driving him crazy.

I put out two large buckets of water next to his feeder . He had enough food and water for a week so but he wouldn't need it. I only did it for Leslie's sake because I already knew I had to find a new home for the dog. I couldn't tell Leslie to pack all her personal belongings but she probably wasn't coming back here for a long time. I called Leah and told her to return to the house after we left and pack some more of her personal belongings before she left with Embry in the van. Before I hung up told her to pack up the dog too and then I hung up before I could hear her complain. If Leslie didn't want to keep him, I could always give it to my nieces. Paul would probably hate it but that only made me want to do it more.

I went into the house to wash my face and nearly toppled over. That leech had been in her house! How the hell could Seth allow that to happen?! I started shaking and I ran outside breathing heavily. He had gone into her house! Into my girl's house! I started shaking harder. I needed to calm down. I couldn't phase here. I needed to get my girl the hell out of here and into safety. I took a few long breaths and managed to calm myself. I decided to make myself useful by locking up the barns and then I went back inside through the kitchen to avoid the sickening scent of leech in the living room.

She was out of the shower by then. I heard her upstairs moving around and a few moments later she came downstairs. Her hair was still wet but somehow it made her look even more beautiful.

"You ready?" I asked her with a strained smile.

"Almost." She told me and went to a cabinet to retrieve some batteries.

"You ok?" She asked me as she put the batteries in her duffle bag.

"Of course. I'm excited." I told her trying to cover for my awkwardness. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks for the road. I smiled internally thinking how perfect for me she was to have thought about snacks.

"Ok. I'm ready." She told me after she stuffed her bag with chips dip and sandwiches. She locked the house, we got in the car and drove off.

"I only packed a few changes of clothes." She said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." I told her calmly.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked curiously.

"It's a surprise. We'll be there by sometime tonight or early tomorrow cause were gonna make a quick stop at another surprise." I told her. She smiled, this time her smile almost resembled one of her real smiles.

She locked up the house behind her and we got into my car. I stated the car and left there, texting Leah on the way to let her know we were leaving.

"Have I ever told you I hate surprises?" She said smirking as we drove out of town.

"Really? I had no idea." I said sarcastically. She was a bit of a control freak so this didn't surprise me at all when she told me.

"You know Leslie. Sometimes you need to let life surprise you. You might actually encounter things you never expected." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"That's what I'm worried about." She told me. Then she pulled some sandwiches out of her bag and gave me one.

"Thanks!" I said and ate it in three bites.

"Geez! Pace yourself! Good thing I brought more." She said shaking her head. I laughed. I only hope that she will be able to keep up with my appetite when I became human for her, and I don't just mean for food.

We talked for a long time during the drive back to LaPush. We talked about our families a lot. She had tons of questions for me about my sister. She seemed worried which was cute and very conscientious of her. She automatically loved my dad. She was actually excited about meeting him.

I also asked her more about her family. She talked about her parents a lot more this time. She really loved them and it only made me wish that I could have met them. Her dad actually sounded like a pretty cool guy and I would have liked to think that we would have gotten along.

After a while we listened to some music and talked about less serious things like our favorite movies and foods. Later she seemed to be enjoying the views of the forest out the window. She took out her camera and I slowed down so that she could take some pictures. I took that time to day dream about our lives together. About someday, traveling to Norway asking her grandmother for Leslie's hand. About, curly haired kids running down the beach at LaPush.

"Are we anywhere near my surprise? Or are we near a place to eat? We're out of snacks." She asked me after a while. We had stopped at a drive through around noon but we had been driving for 5 hours since then.

"Actually, we're almost there and don't worry. I actually packed a whole cooler of food before we left, but…" I said and I took her hand as she was about to turn around to try to retrieve the food. "Were going to open it once we get there, young lady." I told her sternly. She frowned making this adorable little pout that made me want to kiss her even more.

"I don't think I like it when you get bossy." She told me with a scowl. Her voice sounded so annoyed that I started laughing. She squeezed my hand a little tighter and it made me realize that I was still holding her hand. I didn't let go though. Her hand felt right in mine and as long as she didn't complain, I wasn't going to let go.

"We're almost there. I promise." I told her and stroked her skin with my thumb. She smiled and looked out the window as I finally got off the highway. She had relaxed a lot during the ride. Little by little the darkness that I saw this morning was lifted.

"Are we in Washington?" She asked me. There was something off about her voice as if she were nervous about where we were.

"Oregon actually, but we'll be passing through Washington." I told her, I didn't want to tell her exactly here we were going because I didn't want to have to explain why. I needed to figure out a way to tell her what I was but I figured dad would be able to help out with that. He had become the go to person for telling imprints about the pack.

"Are we going to the forest?" She asked me when she saw me pass the national park main entrance and take one of the little side roads. I winked at her and nodded. Her smile grew wider.

"I'm taking you to a special spot the guys and I discovered some time ago." I told her.

"This is great. This is exactly what I needed." She told me. I as usual she kept her cool tone but I could sense her excitement. It was palpable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob**

I drove deeper unto the forest until there were too many trees to drive through so I parked the car.

"Ok. We have to walk a little bit but we're are almost there." I told her. I squeezed her hand before I left go to open her door. She got out and looked around before she got her camera ready.

"Where to?" She asked me. I took out the cooler and a small backpack I had packed.

"Follow me." I said and extended my hand for hers. She took it and we made our way through the trees. It was still light out but I kept an eye on her just in case. After walking for a few minutes, we got to the spot. It was a small spring that ended in a little waterfall pool that was deep enough to swim in. The best part was that at night there were hundreds of fireflies that made the entire spring light up. We discovered while running.

"A spring! This is a great surprise!" She told me. I smirked.

"This isn't the surprise. Not yet. But let's eat first." I told her and began to set up our picnic. She helped me set up the blanket and then she started taking pictures of the water.

"How did you find this place? Its not nearby any trails." She noted.

"The guys and I like to camp and explore. We're not really trail people." I told her. She nodded and sat next to me while I made her a plate.

"Chicken and rice and it actually smells good. Nice job." She commented as I handed her a plate.

"I may not be as good as you but I do know how to cook." I told her. She smiled and took a bite.

"Its delicious. Thank you for doing this." She told me. I looked into her eyes and I saw how much she appreciated it. It was all over her face.

"You're welcome." I told her. As we ate it started getting darker so I turned on the lantern I brought. We talked and after a moment she gasped.

"Oh my God!" She said as she saw the thousands of fireflies swirl atop the water. She quickly took her camera and began snapping pictures. I just watched her intently as she looked around and angled herself for the best shot. She was kneeling on the ground, closer to the water and after a few more pictures she just looked at the water. She was staring at it as if she were thinking something.

"What?" I asked her.

"Its like magic. I see something like this and it makes me believe there is still good and beauty in the world. It gives me hope that there is something more, something beyond the hardships and the pain. Like there's a purpose for everything." She told me, still looking at the scene before her. Once she stopped talking, she looked at me. She smiled at me as our eyes met. For the first time since I imprinted, I thought I saw love there.

I got up and walked over to her. She set her camera beside her and stood once I got to her. Our eyes never broke contact and I could see the fire building in them with every second. Without saying anything, I took her face in my hands and I kissed her lips for the first time. For a second she didn't respond but then her lips molded to mine and her hands rested on my chest. I stopped when I tasted a tiny speck of liquid on her lips. She was crying.

"I'm…" I was about to apologize but she quickly put her fingers over my lips and shook her head to silence me. She smiled at me and then she took a step back. As she was still looking at me she took of her jacket and her shirt. I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I didn't think she would be ready for sex, not while she was still mourning her son, but then she smiled and jumped into the water in her jeans. I nearly had a stroke.

"Leslie! That water is too cold!" I said alarmed. She laughed an actual real laugh.

"Come on you big baby. Get in!" She said. I couldn't help but feel happy at the moment. Leslie wasn't a bubbly person but this was the lightest I had ever seen her. I shook my head to remove the shock from my face before I took off my shirt and my jeans. Thank goodness I was wearing boxers. I jumped into the water and was surprised by how cold it was. It was fine for me but couldn't she feel that?

"Are you cold blooded or something?" I asked her. She smirked at me before she swam right up to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Or something." She told me before she kissed my lips gently.

"I had such a horrible night last night and you managed to make all my worries go away. Thank you so much for sharing this place with me." She told me. I stroked the side of her face and felt my heart literally swell with love. I didn't think it was possible to love her more.

"Any time, Leslie." I said before I kissed her forehead and brought her closer to me. I held her lightly in my embrace wanting to protect her from anything and everything that could possibly hurt her. I vowed that I would always protect her. For as long as I lived, I would not let anything hurt her.

"We should head back. Its late so its only going to get colder." I told her. She nodded and we swam back to get our clothes. I cleaned up the picnic and put my jacket over her before I took her hand and led her to the car. I put the picnic stuff in the back and took some towels out for us to dry ourselves off.

"How much longer before we get to our final destination?" She asked me.

"Quite a bit but you should get some sleep. You probably haven't had much rest." I suggested. She shrugged.

I got our wet towels and put them in the back of the truck and reached into the picnic bag to get the blanket to cover and protect her from the cold.

"What are you looking for?" She asked me amused.

"I'm trying to get the blanket out again." I said, cursing myself for not leaving it out in the first place. She smiled at me and looked back at the forest. The damn blanket seemed to be stuck and when I pulled it out I cut myself on one of the damn knives.

"Shit!" I said but Leslie's heat snapped back towards me before I even finished. There was a strange look in her eyes that for a moment made me think of a thirsty leech but then her expression changed to that of concern. Why the hell did I just compared the love of my life to a disgusting leech?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Here let me see what you did." She said in a condescending mocking voice. I was about to protest because I knew it would heal quickly but she took my hand and something sparked. She was looking straight into my eyes and smiled before she looked at the wound. It was a small gash but it was deep and right above the knuckle of my thumb.

"Its just a little cut." She said. She ripped a piece of her shit and then she did the craziest most arousing thing. She looked into my eyes as she brought my hand to her lips and she sucked on the wound while she stared at me. I saw her eyes gleam and turn slightly dark as her lips surrounded my wound and she suctioned, gently licking it clean with her warm tongue. Then, before her lips departed, she kissed it. I shuddered. I felt every muscle in my body stiffen and all the blood in my body rushed to my genitals as she slowly lowered my hand and bandaged it with the strip of ripped shit, all the while still looking at me. The entire time she didn't once look at the wound but instead she looked into my eyes keeping me captive under her stare.

I approached her and placed my hand on her neck gently pulling her closer to me. This time she shuddered. I could see the hunger in her eyes as clearly as if it were day. She bit her lower lip, the action sending currents through my entire body. Her breathing became heavy and I took her tantalizing lower lip into my mouth sucking it. She moaned into my both and nibbled my upper lip. Our kiss deepened as she pressed her body to mine, her hands stroking my arms as if she were trying to feel every muscle there.

I felt myself het harder and so did she because our kissing became frantic. She bit my lip playfully causing me to moan with pleasure. Then she did it again but this time a little rougher, harder and I could taste a little bit of blood. She pressed her clever tongue into my mouth and smoothed out the pain she had just caused. I felt her nipples harden against my chest, and she gripped my arm hard.

"Jake…" She whispered. Her breathing was heavy. I looked into her eyes and they were day. Thirsty with lust, desire, hunger, and something… Something else that made the hairs in my neck stiffen while simultaneously making me want to shiver.

"Yes?" I whispered back. My heart was pounding.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a tease but we should probably stop." She said a little hesitantly. I felt an ache of regret in the lower half of my body but deep down I knew she wasn't ready.

"Its ok Leslie." I told her with a gentle smile to let her know I meant it. I kissed her forehead and felt her relax into my arms. She hugged me and pressed her ear to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head again.

"I don't ever want to hurt you." She whispered but I got this sense that she was speaking to herself. I was confused. Why was she worried about hurting me? Was it because she wasn't ready? I will wait for her. I would wait for her forever.

"You didn't. I promise." I told her. She looked up at me and I could see that the fire and hunger there was before had dimmed. I saw a little sadness there which made me wonder what was happening in her mind. I had a feeling this had to do with her son. It had to be hard for her to go into a new relationship after what she went through. But I was determined to help her through it.

"Come on. Let's head back." I told her and I picked up the picnic blanket from the ground and gave it a shake. I wrapped her in the dry blanket and was rewarded with a small smile.

"Thanks." She told me.

We got into the car and drove back out to the highway. We listened to some music for a while and then we talked for about an hour. I was glad that our heated kiss didn't create an awkward barrier between us but instead it sort of brought us closer. I could see there was something in the way she looked at me. Periodically while we talked. At one point she even took my 'wounded' hand and kissed my thumb where the bandage was. Even within her tough girl attitude she was sweet and loving. There was a little darkness and danger to her. It was a little strange that my blood had turned her on the way it did but if I had to be honest, the whole thing aroused me as well.

I insisted she get some rest. She finally agreed with me after yawning 5 times and set the car seat back.

"Good night Leslie." I whispered as she drifted into sleep.

We got to LaPush early in the morning. Dad was definitely asleep so I went to the door and opened it to make sure he left my room ready for Leslie. I went back to the car and opened Leslie's door to get her. She was deeply asleep, still wrapped up in the blanket, so I gently got her out of the car and walked into the house. I set her on my bed and tried to gently pull the damp blanket from her, while trying not to wake her. Luckily she was a deep sleeper because she stayed asleep.

I covered her with my comforter and she moved slightly towards me and put her hand on my arm before I could get away. The moment her hand touched mine, I got this beautiful vision of Leslie holding a dark hared little boy. We were at the spring and he giggled and wormed his way out of Leslie's hands to catch fireflies. Leslie smiled and leaned back and I was there to hold her. It was so strange to have a vision like that. It was so vivid, as if I were living it. The vision ended when Leslie moved on her bed. She sighed contently and snuggled into my pillow. I looked at her in awe. Perhaps this was some kind of wolf imprint thing. I would definitely have to talk to dad about it. Or perhaps I was getting some kind of premonition. Alice told me once, she got premonitions when she was human. Maybe I was getting them too. I sure hoped that was the case. That was the most beautiful vision I had ever seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seth**

I left my car at the airport in Seattle and took a flight to Alaska. I had about another 8 hours before Jake got to LaPush and another 5-8 before he started missing me. That gave me about 15 hours to find the Denali. I rented a car and got to the closest city near the Denali national park. I left my car at a parking lot and phased.

I ran for over two hours before I caught a scent. It was a faint scent, maybe two days old but I followed it anyway. Luckily, I caught a stronger scent as I followed the older trail. It was getting stronger so I decided to phase into my human form and follow it by foot. I didn't want them to see me as a threat. This was going to be hard enough without provoking them by showing up in my wolf form. I caught multiple scents, all strong, which made me a little nervous. I was clearly outnumbered and this whole plan could go wrong it a lot of ways but I had to try.

"This is for Jake and Leslie." I said to myself as I got to a small clearing. There was a beautiful elegant home in the center of it with a few luxury cars parked in front. Between the cars and the awful stench, I knew I had the right place. I didn't dare to knock on the door so I stayed by the tree line.

"Is anyone home?" I asked loud enough that supernatural ears would have been able to hear.

"I need your help." I continued. The door opened and a strawberry blond came out, Tanya. Her nostrils flared and she hissed from the door, obviously she knew what I was. I raised my hands.

"I'm alone and I come in peace. Please… Can I speak to you?" I asked her. A dark haired man came out with another blond haired woman. I think their names were Eleazar and Kate. They looked at me suspiciously. Eleazar looked at Tanya and nodded, then all three came towards me. Clearly they had no intention of inviting me in for tea so I just walked a little closer to the house and met them half way.

"What do you want wolf?" Kate asked me.

"My name Seth. We met at Edward and Bella's wedding." I told them.

"We know who you are. Why are you here?" Tanya asked me. She was a lot more polite than her sister.

"Something has come up and I need to find the Cullens. I have no idea where they are and I was hoping you could help me." I told them.

"Why should we help you? They had to leave their home because of you." Kate told me. I nodded.

"I'm Bella's stepbrother and Edward's friend. My pack and tribe is in trouble, including Charlie. I'm sure they would want to know we're all in danger." I told them. They looked at each other.

"What kind of danger?" Eleazar asked me.

"Two nights ago a vampire came to my town to see my alpha's imprint. They seem to know each other and he wanted to take her to the Volturi. His name was Demetri. He didn't hurt her but he threatened to come back and take her by force so killed him before he could get the chance to take her." I confessed. Their eyes widened.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?! You just condemned your entire pack to death!" Tanya yelled at me.

"What was I supped to do? He threatened to take my alpha's imprint." I told her.

"Why the hell would the Volturi want a human woman?" Eleazar asked but the question seemed more to himself.

"That's what I would like to know. I overheard some their conversation. It didn't make any sense to me but she mentioned having ties to the yellow eyed covens so I was hoping the Cullens could tell me." I said. They all looked at each other.

"What is this girl's name?" Tanya asked me.

"Leslie Smith but I'm not sure that's her real name. The vampire called her Resnesmee." I said and the three vampire's before me gasped simultaneously. Two other vampires showed up at the door of the house when I mentioned Renesmee, Carmen and Irina. Irina stayed by the house but Carmen ran next to her husband.

"You know where Renesmee is? You must tell us at once!" Carmen said to me. I looked at her confused.

"What is so special about this girl? Why are you guys acting like this about some human?" I asked them. They looked at each other again.

"Renesmee is not fully human. She is half vampire from her father's side." Eleazar told me. I felt my mouth drop and the blood drain from my face.

"That's impossible!" I told them. "Jake's imprint is a half leech!" I yelled out at them grabbing my hair in disbelief.

"Not just any half leech. Technically she's your niece. She's Edward and Bella's biological daughter." Kate said. I took a step back looking for something to brace myself but couldn't find anything. That was just too messed up.

"No. Leslie is an adult. If Bella and Edward had a kid, it couldn't be older than 11 or 12 years old." I said in disbelief. Eleazar looked at me kindly.

"Come inside. We have much to discuss and we need to call Edward as soon as possible." Tanya told me. I took a deep breath and nodded following them absentmindedly. Edward and Bella had a daughter. Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter! This was sooo not going to go over well.

* * *

 **Renesmee**

I opened my eyes and was surprised to find myself in a bed. It smelled like him so I took a deep breath to take in the musky earthy aroma that I've come to associate with Jackson Martin. It was strange how close I felt to him. I've only known him for such a short time but every moment I spend with him I feel like I've known him all my life.

I was broken and he came in like an angel sent from heaven to put the pieces of me back together. He was like a breath of fresh air. Like the light that saved me from the darkness. He was like my own personal sun and I was beginning to think that I was starting to fall in love with him. I didn't think that could be possible. I didn't think I could ever move on from the pain of losing my son but in some ways I was beginning to heal. I mean, I will never get over it. I will always wish that I could have my little boy in my arms but with Jake I felt like I had hope. I wondered if my little boy sent him. If he's out there somewhere seeing how much I regret what happened to him and so he finally forgave me and sent Jackson my way. It was a nice thought. It was a healing thought…

I got up from the bed and looked around. It was a small room but it was clean and masculine. There was a picture of teenage Jake on the dresser so I realized I must be at his dad's house. That must have been his surprise. He wanted to show me his home and I was touched. I popped my head out the door and saw that it was still dark everyone must be sleeping. There was a hall way but I heard Jake's fast heartbeat nearby so I peeked my head that direction. He was sleeping on a sofa bed in the living room. I felt a little guilty that I had taken over his room but I was glad he was such a gentleman. I went back to his room, not wanting to disturb him.

It was still dark out so I knew it must be early in the morning. I opened the window and looked to look outside and I was surprised by the scents in the air. It smelled a lot like my home, my first home, that is. But I wasn't too surprised, Vancouver was close to Washington. The sky outside was still dark but I saw a few rays of light in the distance. It would be morning soon and I would get to meet Jake's family. I definitely needed a shower before then, luckily, Jake left my duffle bag by the bed.

I took my bag and went to the bathroom I spotted in the small hallway. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw the nervousness in my reflection. I was really being ridiculous. I don't know why I was so nervous but I wanted to make a good impression. This thing with Jake couldn't ever be more than a fling. Even then it was dangerous. I could feel myself losing control last night for the first time in ages but his blood was so amazing that I couldn't help myself. It was insanity to let myself fall so deeply with this man. I was immortal and I didn't want to condemn Jake to a life of blood drinking. Nevertheless, the more time I spend with him the more attached I grew and I couldn't help but see a life with him. I remembered last night's dream and it made my chest swell with both happiness and despair.

It was the first night in six months that I didn't dream about my lost baby. Instead I dreamt of a Jake and our future family. It was beautiful dream. I don't know what would happen between Jake and I but for now, I only wanted to dwell on the good things. I didn't want to think about Demetri's threats, the Volturi, or my dead son. I wanted to hope again. I wanted to believe life could be good and worthwhile like I did last night.

I went back to Jake's bedroom and decided to look around the room while I waited for the house to wake. Not that I'd ever let it show but I was too excited to go back to sleep so I began snooping. His closet was nice and organized which was a good thing. Of course, it could just be that his dad cleaned it for him but I had a feeling Jake was a neat guy. I looked around his dresser doors and was a little embarrassed when I ran into his underwear. I closed those doors immediately but as I kept looking through the other drawers I spotted some picture albums. Jackpot!

The first album was full of baby pictures. I saw pictures of Jakes parents. His mom was so beautiful. I also saw a picture of Jake with two little girls. Twin girls. I wondered if it was his cousins because he said he only had one sister. The other album was from when Jake was in middle school and high school. I flipped through the paged and smiled when I saw him and his friends as teenagers. Most of the pictures were of them fishing, fixing cars, or at bonfires. He had a lot of bonfire ones. I flipped the page and something caught my eye. There was a picture of Jake fixing his bike with Embry and a girl. It took me less than a millisecond to recognize that beautiful pale face and brown curls. It was my mother!

My heart started beating so fast that I would have had a stroke if I were a human. I took the picture out of its page and looked at it closer. Yes, it was definitely her. I looked at the back and it said Jake, Embry and Bella, 2006!

"Oh my God!" I whispered. I grabbed my phone and turned it on to see the GPS.

4:13am, 42 degrees, LaPush Washington!


	12. Chapter 12

**Renesmee**

"Oh my God!" I said again and this time I was shaking. I got dressed and went out the window, grabbing my phone and the picture before I left. I looked at my surrounding examining the trees more closely. I was breathing hard yet I was out of breath. My heart was racing so hard that it made my chest hurt. Was this what a panic attack felt like?

Anger and hatred began to wash over me as my nerves started to calm and a million thoughts ran though my head of how this could have happened. Could Jake be a wolf or was this just some coincidence? If he was, I could fight him but could I really hurt him? Could he know what I was? I looked back at the house as I dwelled over the possibility. He was asleep. I could kill him easily if I wanted to. That thought scared me and I started shaking again. I ran over to the car at vampire speed. The door was unlocked but there was no key. I clawed opened the panel and hotwired the car before I put it in gear and drove the hell out of there before I started a war.

My hands were still shaking as I flew down the small country road. I was in LaPush. I was in their territory. I had to get the hell out of there fast! My mind raced with a million thoughts when I saw the blue and red lights flash behind me.

"Shit!" I considered making a run for it but the less attention I brought on myself the better so I stopped the car.

An older man came out of the cop car. I could see the flecks of silver on his brown hair. He knocked on my window and I rolled it down without even looking at him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry young lady?" The police office asked me. I was still shaking with anxiety. I was looking at the woods in front of me wondering if I should just make a run for it on foot.

"Are you ok miss?" He asked with a tone of concern. I turned to look at him and my heart dropped when I saw my mother's chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. The same brown eyes on the eyes of the man I had only seen in pictures. It was grandpa Charlie. This couldn't be happening! He looked at me with the same shocked expression I was probably wearing. I felt the tears sting my eyes when I realized he had no idea who I was. How could he?

"Uh… um… You... you really shouldn't be driving so fast." He told me in stuttered shocked voice. My phone started ringing then. It was Jake. I immediately got out of the car.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I told him my voice breaking towards the end. That's when I realized, I was crying. I hadn't even noticed the tears. He looked at me even more confused as I left the car in the street and ran to the tree line.

"Miss!" Charlie yelled after me. I heard him dialing for backup or something but I didn't look back. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran at super human speed. I wasn't as fast as a vampire so if I ran into a wolf I would have to fight but as least I had a head start. I had a vague idea of where I was going so as long as I made it to Cullen territory I would be safe. I just needed to get there before the wolves spotted me.

Technically, I had broken the treaty by crossing into their territory but it wasn't my fault I was there so I hoped they wouldn't hold it against me. The problem was Jake, Jacob, whatever his name was… He must not have known who I was or maybe he did. Couldn't he smell it on me? Then again, he didn't smell like a wolf to me so maybe I didn't smell like a vampire to him. Aunt Rose said that wolf was the most discussing thing you would ever smell. That's probably why Demetri complained my house smelled like dog. I thought it was Pita but obviously, he was smelling Jacob and I couldn't.

I felt my heart break when I thought of him even though I was still furious. I looked at the picture that was still in my hand and my tears became stronger as the pain in my chest grew. I thought he was a blessing, a gift. Obviously it wasn't. This whole thing was a curse because I didn't deserve happiness. Because killed my son. I scrunched up the picture in my hand and ran even faster. That's when I heard someone was following me. Chasing me! A second later I heard a howl in the air. I began to panic and I nearly stumbled as I ran. If I fought them I would kill them. I hated them way too much not to.

The trees started to look more and more familiar which meant that I had to be near Cullen territory but they were still chasing me. Then, I saw the ruins of the old cottage grandma Esme had started to build for my parents but never got a chance to finish. It was then that I realized I **was** in Cullen territory. They shouldn't be chasing me. I saw a wolf jump out from the tree line into the clearing and I stopped. I backed up to the cottage. I didn't want this to turn into a fight but one look at that wolf and I knew I had to prepare myself.

"This is Cullen territory. You cannot be here!" I told the wolf. It growled at me and I began to shake even more but this time with anger. I crouched into fighting position.

"Please…" I told it but it didn't move. I considered using my projection to distract it but I couldn't run and project. I had to prepare myself to fight but if I hurt one of them, I could start a war. But then again, I was in so much pain there was a chance this wolf could actually hurt me. Would he even care?

I wolf in front of me didn't move. I knew I had to strategize but suddenly my mind went blank. I was a good fighter but at that moment, I had no fight in me. I was heartbroken and I realized that I honestly didn't care if they killed me. Maybe it would be better that way. The Volturi were after me and now the wolves, so maybe the universe was telling me that I didn't deserve to live.

I straightened from my crouch position just as two more wolves flanked the one in front of me and then I saw the figure of a man. I would have recognized that figure anywhere. It was Jackson… Jacob… It was Jake. My angel gone dark. His eyes were dark, angry. I could see his bare chest move up and down as he breathed hard. His chin was tense and his lips bared back into a poisonous snarl that cut me like razors. I closed my eyes and bit back the sob that was forming in my throat. No. I wouldn't let this bastard cause me to fall apart. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"How? How is it possible that you were running that fast? How do you know about the Cullens? What the hell are you?" He asked me in a shaky angry voice.

"I'm a hybrid." I whispered, knowing he could still hear me. He growled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Leslie?!" He snapped at me.

"I'm half vampire, half human. My name is Renesmee Cullen." I told him. His hands balled into fists but his face changed from anger to shock to pain and then back to fury.

"That's impossible!" He said to me. His face was shocked but I could see a flicker of recognition in him. He looked at his hand which was completely healed. A gash that deep would have taken days to heal in a normal human. I couldn't believe I was so stupid but tasted fine.

"Last night… You… If you were a leech I would be dead." He said to me. I knew what he was referring to. Dad told me that venom was poison to the wolves.

"I'm not venomous. Only male hybrids carry venom." I said. He gripped his hair and he shook his head furiously refusing to believe me.

"No... No! You can't be! I would never have imprinted on some disgusting half leech!" He snarled at me and pointed his finger at me accusingly. I stared at him confused but then a flicker of understanding came to me as I remembered dad explain to me about imprinting.

This new information tore at my heart like nothing else ever had because I realized what this meant. He was my soulmate and he was disgusted by me. I felt the rejection was over me and it opened up all those feelings I felt when my son died. I thought back to six months ago, after Tamara and I jumped off that cliff to get away from Joham. She carried a human baby and I carried a supernatural baby yet it was I who had the miscarriage as if my baby decided it didn't want to be with me anymore. As if I wasn't worthy. One look at Jake's eyes and I knew that he thought the same. The anger and hurt that rose inside me was like a flame. I threw the balled picture in my hand at his face and he caught it easily.

"You were at her wedding you retarded self-centered bastard!" I yelled at him. He opened the balled picture and stared at it.

"She was human when she married him and became pregnant with me, so yes, its entirely possible that your obsession with her lead you to imprint on her daughter!" I screamed at him and then a sob broke as the pain vibrated out of me. I was angry at myself for letting my sorrow escape and I punched the wall behind me, facing away from him to collect myself. The ruck crumbled under my touch. When I tuned back, I saw the tears rim his eyes and he looked at the picture and then back at me.

"You… You're _her_ daughter?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him heartbroken. He shook his head and balled the picture again.

"That leech I smelled in your house… I brought you here thinking you were in danger, but you weren't were you?" He asked me. His voice sounded off as if he were working through some emotion.

"Its complicated." I told him, not sure where this was going. He started shaking and started at me in disbelief.

"Its complicated? I just started a war to protect you and you are one of them!" He yelled, his anger re-fueled.

"I'm not a danger to…"

"We killed him, Leslie! We killed the Volturi leech thinking we had to protect you." He interrupted me. I gasped.

"You did what?! Are you out of your mind?!" I said a new panic rising in me.

"You're my imprint. I thought he… It doesn't matter what thought. The only thing that matters is that I rectify my mistake." He said in a threatening tone. The silence was deafening and the tension between us was suffocating. Was he going to kill me? Could he really kill me?

"If you kill me. They will come for you." I threatened him. He stated back at me shocked for a moment as if my train of thinking had surprised him but then he was furious again.

"It that a fucking threat!" He spat out.

" _You_ are the one who is knowingly on _my_ territory. Go home! God! You act like I'm some kind of curse when you're the one who cursed me. You're… You're the monster who terrorized my family into leaving our home. You're the reason why I never met my grandparents or had a normal life!" I stared at him realizing that this man beast before me was the being I had grown up hating. I didn't know him at all. I had given a part of myself to a monster.

"I wish that I had never met you. I'll regret every single moment I spent with you for the rest of my existence. I never want to see you again, _Jacob Black_. I hate everything about you and your kind, even more than you hate us so leave my territory and I promise that you will NEVER see me again." I told him.

He started shaking again. He looked at me with the same anger and possibly even hatred that I was giving him. He took a step forward but then he stopped. Without a word he turned around and ran into the trees. A moment later a heard a sorrowful howl in the air. The three wolves in front of me looked at each other as if they were unsure what to do.

"Go!" I said in a low threatening hiss. They backed away into the woods and left. Just then, I collapsed into the ground, unable to hold back my sobs. I wrapped my hands around my waist feeling like I would fall into pieces. I couldn't believe this had happened. I couldn't believe how in just a few moments my entire world had come tumbling down.

Once again life had taken something precious from my grasp. It was as if the universe was mocking me, as if it said: 'Ha! How dare you think that I would actually allow you to be happy?' It was too much. How much pain is a person supposed to endure, even if they were immortal?

I got up, my legs still trembling and I stumbled through the forest trying to get as far as possible from that wretched place. I needed to disappear. I needed to go as far as possible and never see the light again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jacob**

The more I ran the more painful got but I didn't stop. The images kept flashing in my head over and over again as I slowly drowned in the pain. I felt her anxiety in my sleep and when I woke up she was gone. I tried calling but she didn't pick up. A moment later Charlie called me saying that a girl had my truck and she ran into the forest. I phased and immediately I was bombarded with images of the boys chasing a leech. I felt my anxiety build knowing my Leslie was out there. Then it happened. They caught up to the leech and I saw the flash of brown curls weaving through the trees at superhuman speed. I stumbled when I realized it was her. It was my Leslie they were chasing. She was running at vampire speed! Not as fast, but certainly faster than any human.

I saw as the boys cornered her. I saw her yell at them to get out of Cullen territory. Why did my Leslie know about them? Now I knew. It was because she was one of them! She was fucking Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter! If was so obvious! He curls, the hair color, the brown eyes, the chin… She was a perfect blend of the two beings I hate most on this earth. How could this have happened?! How the hell could I have imprinted on a leech?! On her daughter for God's sake! I howled into the air as I felt the pain engulf me. How could this have happened? The imprint was supposed to be my ticket to happiness. Why the hell couldn't I find happiness?

 _'_ _Jake! Jake please stop running.'_ Leah begged me. I couldn't. If I stopped running then I would have to deal with this. I would have to face the decision of whether or not to kill my own imprint.

 _'_ _Don't be so damn melodramatic!'_ You know damn well you're not going to hurt her. You can't.

 _'_ _She's a leech, Leah!'_ I growled.

 _'_ _Have you seen any dead animal carcasses back in Idaho? Have you heard of any mysterious disappearances or murders? We've seen her eat and drink human food. For all you know, she doesn't even drink blood.'_ She told me. I was surprised she was being so calm and rational about this but I couldn't. She was still a leech. It was only a matter of time before she had to drink blood.

 _'_ _Jacob…'_ Leah started but I cut her off. When I saw in her head, the conversation she had with Seth.

 _'_ _Get out of my head!'_ I commanded her and instantly I felt her phase back. I knew she would be pissed but I didn't care. She betrayed me too. The pain was getting stronger and stronger and there came a point where it was unbearable. I collapsed into the ground, unable to move another muscle.

 _'_ _Jake?'_ Ian asked me. I could feel his concern and hear his voice in my head but it all sounded distant. I was panting. I couldn't breath and a moment later it all turned black.

I woke up to screeching tires and bell-like voice yelling my name.

"Jacob!" I heard the voice say. I was in my bed, groggy and weak. Every muscle in my body hurt.

"How dare you come into my house?!" I heard dad say.

"I'm sorry Billy. I truly am but when it comes to my daughter I don't give a damn about your rules." I heard her say to my dad and a moment later my door flung open. There she was… After twelve years. Bella Cullen stood at my door, her skin pale and hard, her eyes black and fierce. I instantly jumped out of my bed but my body was too weak and I only stumbled back onto my bed.

"Where is she?!" Bella asked me. I growled.

"You and your kid must really have a death wish." I told her. Bella hissed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is this some kind of game to you? I can smell her on you Jacob! I know she's with you and I know you imprinted on her!" Bella yelled at me. Her eyes were threatening but her pose was perfectly still, like a statue.

"I don't give a damn about this imprint! I didn't know who the fuck she was. Trust me, if I had, I would have made sure to end her before I ever…" I didn't finish my sentence because Bella slapped my across the face. I felt my jaw pop out of place.

"How dare you? How dare you threaten my little girl?" She asked me. Her voice sounded hurt but this time it had no effect on me. I popped my jaw back into place and glared at her.

"I only wish I was strong enough right now to kill _you_." I spat back but it didn't have as much of an effect as I wanted because I was crying. I didn't even realize I was crying until I heard my voice break when I threatened her. It was an empty threat and I knew it the moment I said it. I just wanted to hurt her but even the idea of hurting Leslie, I mean, Renesmee brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh Jake…" Bella said and walked closer to me. I tensed but she didn't even care. She knelt right in front of me as if she hadn't betrayed me. As if she hadn't turned into a leech and she touched my face. I felt her cold hand against my skin and was repulsed but at the same time, it felt nice. I looked into those black thirsty eyes as they stared at me with sadness.

"Renesmee is one of the smartest, kindest, most amazing people I know. Is it really so awful that you imprinted on her? Cause I don't. The truth is that I couldn't think of a better person for you than her and vice versa. I am not angry at you because you imprinted. I'm just terrified that it will cost both of you your lives if don't find her. Please tell me where she is." She begged me. I dropped my head and let the tears run down my face. I felt so defeated.

"I don't know. She told me to leave your territory. She said she hated me so I left her. I wanted to go to her but I couldn't. I can't bear the thought that my imprint is a leech or that she's your daughter." I told her. Bella backed away from me both stunned and hurt. Again, I wanted to hurt her but staring into her eyes only brought me pain instead of satisfaction. Why couldn't I feel good about hurting her after everything she's put me through?

"You are not the man I thought you were. Not at all." She told me before she walked out the door. I heard her damn car drive away a moment later so I knew she was gone. Dad wheeled himself into my room.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't even believe something like this could be possible." Dad told me. I couldn't look at him.

"I don't know what to do. I can't kill Les… Renesmee any more than I could kill Bella. I just can't do it." I told him.

"Nobody is asking you to." Dad told me.

"Has anyone ever been able to break the imprint?" I asked him.

"You already know the answer to that. Good or bad, this girl is your soulmate. You cannot avoid her or stop loving her any more than you can stop the sun from rising in the morning." He told me. I nodded knowing that he was right.

"Maybe I don't have to. Maybe the Volturi will just kill us both." I said sarcastically.

"Son… If this girl is your imprint, it means that she is here for a reason. I know you are angry and confused but Bella is right. So what if she is half vampire? This girl was born for you. She is the only being on this planet that was born to make you happy and there are vampires out there, real bloodsucking monsters that are going to hurt her." Dad told me.

I felt a shiver run through my body at that chilling thought. I wanted not to care. I wanted not to be petrified by the thought of losing Leslie. I was a wolf. I was supposed to kill her kind. I wanted to be able to kill her so badly but I simply couldn't. I couldn't even exist in a world where she didn't. I couldn't even come close to hurting her. That's why I had run from her, not because I couldn't decide if I was going to kill her, but because I knew that if I got any closer to her I would have taken her in my arms and kissed away every tear I caused.

"Dam it!" I yelled out grabbing my hair in fistfuls as I let my elbows fall on my knees. I felt dad put his hand on my head.

"Go to her son. Go to Bella and then you both go find your girl." Dad told me. Dad grabbed my arm and helped me up as best he could. I was still weak and in excruciating pain but I had to find my imprint, and that alone gave me strength.

I walked outside and phased. Leah was back in my head. She was at the ruins with Bella trying to track her scent.

 _'_ _Oh good. The asshole is back.'_ I heard her tell me. I should have been mad but I knew I deserved that.

 _'_ _I'm sorry ok! Just please tell her I'm on my way.'_ I asked her. Leah phased back and I ran as fast as I could to the site.

I phased back when I was closer and I walked over to them. Bella glared at me. Her arms were crossed, clearly she didn't want me there. I swallowed my pride and did what I knew I had to do.

"I'm sorry. I thought hurting you would bring me some sort of satisfaction but it didn't. I don't know what Renesmee and I will end up being but I sure as hell don't want anything to happen to her. Please let me help." I told her. Bella relaxed a bit.

"Good. _That's_ the Jake I know and love." She told me. That last part stung a bit but not in the way I expected.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her.

"We've been looking for Renesmee for the past six months so we decided to separate to cover more ground. I was the closest one so I got here first but the others are on their way." She told me.

"How did you even know she was here? About the imprint?" I asked her. Leah shifted her weight as if she knew the answer.

"Seth went up to Denali and got a hold of us. He told us everything and Eleazar got in contact with his friends in Italy. The Volturi know Demetri is missing and they know he went to see Renesmee. They put a death sentence on both Renesmee and Tamara." She told me. I felt another chill run through my body.

"Who the hell is Tamara?" Leah asked her. Obviously this was new information to her too.

"Tamara one of Joham's daughter. She got pregnant by a human which is against Volturi law. She and Renesmee escaped Joham's compound together. Renesmee lost her baby which we thought would appease the Volturi but Tamara's baby made it. She must have had the baby by now. That's the only reason I could think of for Renesmee to have left Tamara's side to go live in some small town. They'll kill Tamara's baby too if they find them." Bella told us. Leah instantly started shaking.

"That's fucking outrageous! Why the hell do they want to kill an innocent baby?" Leah hissed. I couldn't help but feel angry too. If this baby was truly human that it needed out protection as well.

"For the same reason they killed Tamara's sister and her human baby. They do not want generations of humans out there who know about vampires. They consider these children a threat because they will tell their children and their children will tell their children and so on. Plus, the human hybrids aren't 100% human. They're immune to venom but they are susceptible to human illness. If they get sick and somebody collects their blood, we can be discovered." Bella told us.

"That's what Carlisle is there for." Leah complained. Bella nodded.

"I know. But that would give our family more power and the Volturi don't like competition. They already killed one hybrid and her child. They won't hesitate to do it again which is why I don't want to wait for the others to get here. Jake, if you have a way to track her through the imprint then please, find her." She told me. I nodded. I was still weak and in pain but this new information gave me power.

"Just follow me." I told them and I phased into my wolf form to let my instincts guide me to her – my half demon imprint.


	14. Chapter 14

**Renesmee**

I had called Tamara before I left with Jake to warn her about Demetri. She moved to one of our other locations and was waiting for instructions from me. We bought 8 different homes around the US. I chose Idaho because something felt right about the forest there but Tamara liked the sun. She would likely be in Texas so that's where I headed. I didn't know where she was but if I didn't contact her by Monday she would likely move out of the country and I would never be able to find her. Now that Demetri was out of the picture, things would be a little easier but I stupidly left my phone behind. I could always stop to email her but I still had about a day to find her so I didn't waste any time.

I left the car I stole about 20 miles from the place I suspected Tamara was staying. I ran the rest of the way on foot. I was exhausted and in pain. I couldn't believe how painful it was to leave him. It was physically painful, not just emotional. By the time I got to the Texas house, I could barely walk much less run.

"Tam… Tamara!" I yelled out as soon as I was within earshot. She opened the door and gasped. The next second she was at my side holding me up before I collapsed.

"Ren! What the hell happened?" She asked my as I nearly stumbled into her arms.

"Demetri is dead. The wolves killed him." I said as she guided me to the house.

"Oh my gosh! Did they hurt you?" She asked me. I stumbled again but this time she put her arms around me and held me up as I sobbed into her neck.

"Ren?" She asked me but then she picked me up into her arms and carried me into the house. It was a good thing she was a hybrid because I just couldn't walk anymore. She set me on the couch and took my hand.

"Don't talk Ren. Just show me what happened." She begged me. I did just as she asked. I showed her everything from the first moment I met Jake until the last moment I saw him. As soon as it was over Tamara looked into my eyes worried.

"I thought you hated the wolves?" She asked me softly.

"I do. Now more than ever." I told her. She shook her head.

"You love him Ren. You don't hate him at all. You're just hurt. That's why you're so angry at him but deep down…"

"I hate him! I hate that stupid disgusting jerk! I hate him! I hate him…" I yelled at her but Tamara just put her arms around me and shushed me.

"Its ok. Its ok." She said over and over as she stroked my hair. A few minutes later the baby started crying.

"Is that Amelia?" I asked her. I hadn't seen her since I helped Tamara give birth. That was the first and only time I held her. Her cry was like needed in my chest. Tamara nodded and went to get her. She came back with a beautiful little girl in her arms with green eyes and flawless dark skin like her mom. She looked so much like Tamara.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked me. I nodded, tears streaming down my eyes but this time for a completely different reason. She placed little Mia in my arms. Mia looked at me and I got this odd sense that she recognized me.

"Do you think she remembers me?" I asked Tamara.

"She probably does. She's very smart." She told me.

I felt my lower lip tremble as Mia's little hand reached out to me. I kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Mia. I never should have left you." I told my precious little goddaughter. Her eyes were so full of love and forgiveness. I couldn't understand how I could leave her. How I once thought it was too painful to be around her.

"Its ok Ren. I know it was hard for you. You had to go but now you're back and that's all that matters." Tamara told me. I smiled at her. I was surprised by how healing it felt to hold Mia. She felt so right in my arms. If only I had stayed, I would have never met Jake. I would have never had to endure this pain. I was a selfish fool before but not anymore.

"I was an idiot but I promise I'm not leaving you again." I told her and Mia. Tamara sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"You stay here as long as you want. I really missed you, I didn't realize how much until you called." She told me. I smiled and kissed Mia's forehead.

"I missed you too and Mia. She's grown so much." I told her. Tamara smiled.

"Yes. She's five weeks and a half. Its nice that she doesn't age like us but somehow it still seems too fast." Tamara told me. I agreed. Amelia was growing at a human rate but its amazing how big a human child can get in just one month.

"Listen Ren. I'm glad Mia has put a smile on your face but you haven't slept in two days. Why don't we put you to bed and I'll get this little one fed." She told me. I nodded. She was right. I was too tired but somehow the pain was slightly less. Only slightly though. Tamara guided me to one of the bedrooms and pulled the covers. I got into the bed and that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I loved eggs and bacon. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did all the memories came crashing back. I looked at my surroundings and I realized it wasn't Jake making me breakfast. That was just a dream. I was still at Tamara's, Jake was still a wolf, and the Volturi were probably still looking for me. Probably blaming me for Demetri not coming back. The pain started all over again and I realized it probably was never going to go away. My heart was his, that why it didn't hurt when I dreamt of him but when the reality set in the pain tumbling came back.

I got out of bed and dragged my feet to the kitchen where Tamara was making breakfast. Little Mia was on her oscillating chair on top of the table watching her mom cook. Tamara was dancing for her to the radio, making Mia laugh. I leaned against the doorframe staring at them until Tamara saw me.

"Oh. Good morning Ren. I hope you're hungry cause I made your favorite. How are you feeling?" She asked me. I went over to the table and kissed little Mia's feet. I was rewarded by a giggle.

"Still in pain but I think I just have to learn to live with it." I told her. She gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Ren. I don't know anybody who deserves happiness more than you and I'm sorry you couldn't find it." She told me. I shrugged trying to make myself believe it wasn't the end of my world.

"Yeah well… life sucks." I said sarcastically. She nodded and kept cooking. The thing was that I did find it, but I lost it, just like I lost my son.

Every morning, that week, Tamara made me breakfast. After breakfast, I read to Amelia and took her for a walk to see the cows and the horses on Tamara's ranch. Tamara tended to the animals in the morning and I tended to them in the afternoon. I hated it. The animals all hated us and were afraid making me feel worst about myself but Tamara enjoyed the work. It was a good distraction. There was only one cow that actually allowed me to hand feed her. Her name was Milkshake. I liked her.

Working at the ranch was soothing. It was simple work but it kept my hands and my mind busy. I was slower at it than Tamara. I was still in a lot of pain but I was able to feed the animals, wash them, and take care of the farm. Every day, I worked and every night I dreamt of Jake. I didn't know if they were dreams or nightmares. I couldn't tell the difference anymore because when I woke up it was as painful as any nightmare. It was just as bad as my dreams about my son and I didn't think anything could be as painful as those.

On Sunday, I woke up but Tamara wasn't up yet. I went to go check on Amelia and she was asleep. I gave her a kiss and went to start breakfast but when looked at the kitchen clock, I was surprised that Tamara wasn't up. She was usually up before me. I peaked into her room and confirmed that she wasn't there. I already knew that as I walked down her hallway. I looked out her window and saw that the barn door was open.

I ran to the barn and peeked inside. Tamara was in there feeding on a cow. I sat on one of the hay bales and watched.

"Sorry. I was so thirsty. I get so thirsty at night." She said apologetically. I snickered at her apology.

"I'm actually pretty thirsty too." I admitted. She waved her hand over the cow giving me permission to take the rest of it and I went over there to finish it off. I felt instantly better.

"How long have you gone without drinking?" She asked me.

"Since I left you." I lied not wanting to confess my sexual thirst for Jake's blood. That was an awful, regretful aberrance that I was going to take with me to the gates of hell before I ever told anyone.

"When I left, I wanted a new life. I wanted to leave everything behind including this but you can't escape who you are." I told her. She nodded.

"I've been trying not to drink for Amelia's sake. I do pretty well when I'm around her. I don't get thirsty at all when I'm with her during the day but night time is different and sometimes I can't resist coming out here for a drink. I hate it. I have to wait a two days for the animal blood to leave my system so that I can nurse Mia, just in case the blood does something to my milk. I actually considered having Mia sleep in my room so that my mother instincts would kick in and I wouldn't get thirsty but I didn't want to risk it. I honestly don't know how you went so long without it." She told me.

"My family deals with it every single day. Its uncomfortable. Alcohol helps but its not really satisfying. I'm just glad you're not drinking humans." I told her.

"Now that I know there's a different way, I can't really do it anymore. I never liked killing people and I have a human child. It feels even more wrong." She said uncomfortably. I held her hand.

"That was the past. That little girl in there is your future." I told her.

"Thanks Ren. Well… I'm gonna go butcher this cow so we have some meat for dinner. Do you mind getting breakfast started?" She asked me.

"Consider it done." I told her and I went back inside to get breakfast ready. I was about done when Tamara came in. There was a very familiar scent that also came in with her. I turned around to look and was greeted by cold yet warm hug of my mother.

"Renesmee…" She whispered. She was crying and I was shocked.

"Mom?" I said but I instantly wrapped my arms around her. I looked to the door and I saw Leah standing next to Tamara.

"What the hell is _that_ doing here?" I hissed. Mom let me go and looked at Leah.

"Don't talk to her like that. She helped me find you and she's sort of your aunt." Mom told me. Leah grunted as if she was displeased with the idea of being my aunt. She wasn't the only one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Renesmee**

"Why is she here _mother_?!" I asked her.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year and didn't know where you were for 6 months out of that year so forgive me for recruiting a little help." She snapped at me. I could tell she was a little hurt by my attitude but seeing Leah standing there, I just couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry mom but she shouldn't be here. They killed Demetri. I already have enough marks against me." I told her.

"Actually the Volturi already blame you for that too, kid." Leah said in her irritating sarcastic tone.

"What?" Tamara said worried.

"The Volturi are looking for you both honey. They want Renesmee for Demetri and for hiding you and they want you for giving birth to a human." Mom told us. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"We need to go." Tamara said nervously. She ran to Amelia's room and was back with the baby in her arms.

"No more running girls. We going back to Forks and we're going to figure something out. The Volturi cannot do this to us anymore." Mom told us.

"I like running. I can't risk them hurting my daughter Bella. I can't…" Mom went over to her to hug her before she could finish.

"What happened to your sister and nephew is never happening again but you need to let us protect you." Mom told her.

"How? How can you possibly stand against them?" She asked her.

"By using wolves. That's what we're made for." Jake's voice came from behind them. He was standing at the front door with his arms crossed and his face cold and blank of all emotion. I felt my heart beat faster than it ever did before. Both my heart and anger lit up like wild fire and I let out an instant hiss.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again." I said in a low threatening hiss. Tamara pulled Amelia closer to her and backed up as if she were afraid this would turn into a fight. Jake didn't seem affected by my threat at all. He just looked at me with a blank expression.

"The three of you are in danger and its my job to protect you. That takes precedence over whatever problems we have." He told me blankly end without emotion before he turned to Tamara.

"You and your child will be safe at the rez. Get your things together. I found us a van." He told us in a very stern commanding voice. He looked at me one more time and our eyes met for a second before he walked back out the door.

"That's your plan? How can you possibly ask us to trust them?" I asked mom irritated. Leah huffed exasperated.

"Because like it or not, we're family you dumb kid and because you're an imprint which means we protect you no matter what." Leah snapped at me, suddenly inviting herself into our conversation.

"Leah!" Mom scolded.

"Don't Leah me! You left with your leech and you left behind a broken father and best friend. Without even realizing it, I was there to clean up your fucking mess and now I am doing it again, not for you…" She told mom and then she turned to me. "And not for you but for them. The two men who love you and would have not even cared that you were a vampire if you had bothered to stick around. Because guess what, Charlie knows and he doesn't give a damn. He just wants his daughter and Jake may be pissed and confused but he can't hurt either of you without hurting himself and if you had stuck around, you would have found that out and he wouldn't have had to spend twelve miserable years missing you and living without his imprint. That's right kid. This isn't our damn fault. No one kicked you out of your home. Your family left because your dad was afraid of us, that we would hurt you as if we would ever hurt a kid. But as usual, Edward fucking Cullen had to swoop in and ruin everyone's life. We are not baby killers, we are not monsters, we're PROTECTORS. Now I am getting pretty sick of this damn drama so new girl, let's go pack up that baby cause if I have two tie you two hybrids to the hood of the car I fucking will I swear to God!" Leah said an angry rant and she grabbed Tamara's hand and walked into the baby's room.

"Well she hasn't changed one bit. Just as unpleasant as when I first met her." Mom said. I was still a little shocked to see Leah speak that way.

"Dad said the wolves were dangerous." I whispered to my mother. Mom looked at me and asked me to sit back down so I did.

"You were so unhappy when we left. It was as if you were broken. We were afraid you would try to go back home so we told you what we needed to tell you." Mom sighed. "I knew it was a mistake to leave but your dad said this was how it had to be. He was afraid I would try to hurt someone which would betray the treaty with the wolves and he was even afraid that the wolves already thought we broke the treaty because I was turned… Baby, we only wanted to keep you safe." Mom said.

"He loved you all his life. He still loves you. That's why he imprinted on me. It's the part of you that he sees in me that made him imprint. That's the only reason he agreed to come find me." I told her. Mom shook her head.

"No baby. That's not how it works. It's the part of you that was still inside me that he was drawn to not the other way around." She told me. I shook my head and took her arm to show her what happened. I showed her his hatred and disgust when he found out what I was. Her eyes went darker.

"Stubborn mutt." Mom said as soon as it was done.

"I know it seems like he was angry at you but he was just as shocked at you were. I hate to say this but Jake is a bit melodramatic. Kinda like your dad. In some ways they are a lot alike. This whole drama between the wolves and the Cullens seemed so stupid to me even as a human. I mean, we are all rational beings, I never understood why we all just couldn't get along." Mom told me. I heard Leah snort from the bedroom.

"Get along? Seriously, mother! I don't understand how you can suggest such a thing. They're ruthless savage animals. They killed Demetri!" I told her.

"They killed him for _you_. Because they thought you were in danger and you were, by the way. Demetri wasn't bluffing, Renesmee. He was going to take you to them and you would have been killed." Mom told me. I shook my head in disbelief of her. How could she trust them? Mom must have seen my resistance in my face because she continued.

"It was Seth that killed him because he knew who the Volturi were and he couldn't let them take his alpha's imprint. But if he would have still done it to protect you regardless of the imprint. When he found out you were my daughter he moved heaven and earth to help us because that's the kind of people they are. Why do you think Leah, of all people, is here? Is helping me? Because she loves Charlie, Jake and because we're her family." She told me. Her tone was a little but more snippy than I would have liked but she got her point across. I sighed.

"I just don't know if I can trust them as easily as you do." I confessed.

"I know what your father and aunt told you about them but these people are our allies not our enemy. I drove my car right up to Jake's and Leah's and I went in uninvited looking for you. They weren't happy about it but they didn't kill me, they didn't even attack me. Well… not physically. They both said some pretty awful things but in the end they both came to help me find you. Does that sound like ruthless savage animals to you?" She asked me. I didn't answer. Just then Tamara came out and handed me Amelia.

"Leah is finishing up with Mia's things so I'm gonna go pack mine." She told me. I nodded and took the baby. Mia was awake so I got the bottle I had prepared for her earlier and I sat to feed her. Mom just stared at me.

"You would have been such an amazing mother." She told me. I looked at her.

"I had a pretty good mom to teach me." I told her. She smiled and stroked Mia's cheek. Her brows furrowed.

"What?" I asked mom.

"I just realized that her scent doesn't make me thirsty, as in at all. I'm not thirsty at all." Mom said. I looked at her and then at Mia.

"She's never made us thirsty but I just thought that was because we were hybrids or that our mother instincts kept us from seeing her as prey. She's the only surviving human hybrid child. There's so many things that could be different about her. Maybe this is a natural born defense mechanism. The Volturi killed David before any of us got a chance to meet him." I told her. David was Joham's first grandson, Raquel's human baby.

"Humans that don't smell like food. That's why they insisted that these children were a threat." Mom said. I nodded. It was possible. We were immortal, so if enough of these children were born, and this trait was inherited then there would be a point in time where vampires are no longer a threat to humans. Vampires would probably appreciate that but it would mean that the Volturi would no longer be necessary." She suggested.

"How are we ever going to get through this, mom? They're never going to see reason. They won't sop until they kill us all." I said with renewed fear. The only way to survive this would have been if we could reason with the Volturi by proving that the baby was not a threat but if they knew about this then they would stop at nothing to kill Amelia and to ensure that no other human hybrids were born.

"We'll figure something out. Your dad and grandpa are already in Forks talking to Billie and the other alpha." She told me. I gave her a disbelieving look and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I told you. Seth is doing everything in his power to help including mediating between us and the council. He actually told them you were his niece whether they liked it or not and said that we needed a plan to protect you and your kind. He's such a good kid." Mom said. I sighed.

"Alright, you made you point. So what plan has my dear new uncle and the rest of them come up with?" I asked her sarcastically. Mom gave me a disapproving look. She didn't like it when I got sarcastic on her.

"Your aunts and uncle are going to talk to our allies and they will leave to collect witnessed as soon as we arrive. Uncle Jasper thinks that with our allies and the wolves at our side, we might actually have a shot." She told me. I sighed and nodded. This meant I had to make peace with the wolves and with Jake.

"Let me finish feeding her and that way you can talk to Jake." Mom told me as if she read my mind. I hated when she did that even more than when dad did it. I held on to Amelia a little tighter but I gave her to my mom. Mom looked emotional when he held little Mia.

"I never really got to do this kind of stuff with you." She said sadly as she fed Mia. Leah came out of Mia's room with three bags. She walked over to us and handed me the bags.

"Go take those to the car and talk to him. I'll stay here and finish feeding Mia." Leah told me as she looked at Mia.

"I know how to feed a baby Leah." Mom said annoyed.

"Babies need to be burped. You'll probably break her if you try." Leah told her. Mom hissed at her. I shook my head and walked out to the van. It was a rental van which made me wonder where he got it. He was changing the car seat from Tamara's car to the van when I went over. He seemed a bit confused by it.

"That model is a little different. You have to use a cross pattern." I told him. He looked up at me for a moment and then he went back to work on the car seat. I loaded the bags in the back and that's when I realized the physical pain I had felt since I left him was gone. With everything that happened, I hadn't even noticed. I stood there at the back of the van glaring at the bags. When he finally finished with the car seat.

"Is that all they're bringing?" He asked me coldly. I looked up at him.

"No. Tamara is still packing and there's some more baby stuff too." I told him just as coldly. He nodded and got out of the van.

"What is she going to do with all the animals?" He asked me. I looked at the horses out on the field.

"We'll call Henry. He owns the ranch next door." I suggested. He nodded and then there was silence. He looked out at the horses from the front side of the van and I was looking at the horses from the back on the same side. We were only a few feet apart but we might as well have been miles away.

"I was never going to hurt you." He said after a long silence.

"It didn't seem that way." I told him. He walked closer to me and leaned against the van at my side.

"I know you're angry at me for the way I acted. You caught me by surprise. I never dreamt that a vampire could have kids and I didn't even think it was possible that I could imprint on one." He told me.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. Your wolves have agreed to help us, which I'm grateful for Amelia's sake. After this is over your duty will be done and we never have to see each other again." I continued.

"I'm not losing you again." He whispered. I turned to him and looked at him.

"Who said you had me to begin with?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and shook his head as if he were annoyed with me, then he looked back at the horses.

"I'm not your enemy. I told you from the beginning that I'm here to be your friend. I made a mistake and I shouldn't have said the things I said but I'm only human." He said angrily. I looked at him and his comment made me chuckle humorlessly.

"Human. Right…" I said sarcastically and looked at the horses too. He looked at my profile and with the corner of my eye I could see he was a little hurt by my comment. I hated that it bothered me to see the hurt there but it did.

"Mom said that you didn't chase them out of Forks. Is that true?" I asked him after another long silence. He nodded.

"I wanted to go after them for killing your mom but Sam was alpha at the time and he didn't want to start a war when it was Bella who made the decision to change. That's why I left after your mom's wedding. I thought I would be able to handle Bella being a leech but I couldn't. I wanted to kill Edward so badly that I just couldn't forgive and forget. Edward knew that. I think that's why he made you move. Part of it was for my sake." He told me. I shook my head in disbelief.

"So you would have killed my father for turning my mother?" I asked him. He was looking at me and I could see the regret in his eyes which abased my anger a bit.

"You need to understand that at the time I was in love with Bella but it was more than that. She was my best friend. She was like a part of me. Of course now I know why, but there is no way I could have known that the reason why I felt that way was because someday she would have you." He told me. I sighed and bit my lip. I wanted to believe him so badly.

"I've hated you all my life. I don't know how to get over that." I confessed. I tried not to sound angry but I couldn't.

"I've hated your family the majority of my life but I'm still here. I'm here to protect you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you and that includes me. If you want to keep on hating me that's fine but I'm still going to protect you so you might as well get used to having me around because I'm not letting either of us run from this again." He told me. He straightened and walked over to the house.

I didn't know what I was feeling. Some part of me felt relieved and the other felt angry. I was deflated and I leaned against the van for support. A few minutes later, Jake came out with the rest of the bags and the portable crib. Leah was carrying the stroller and mom had a large box. Tamara was carrying her own bags and the baby so I went over to her to help.

"Is there anything else left?" I asked Tamara.

"No. We got everything." She told me. Jake placed the things in the back without even looking at me. Leah and mom also placed their items and we all gathered in a circle while Jake closed the van doors.

"Bella, you drive the van. I'll drive over Tamara's car." He told us.

"Good. Take Renesmee with you in case you get tired. You two can take turns driving cause we have a long road ahead." Mom told us.

"Leah can come with me." Jake told her. Mom just glared at him. They exchanged some meaning look and he grunted.

"Just come on." He told me and he walked over to Tamara's car. I looked at mom but she gave me her I'm more stubborn than you so you are doing exactly as you're told look so I followed after Jake and got into the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Renesmee**

We drove in absolute silence for 3 hours before he finally said something.

"Were you sleeping with him?" He finally asked. I was confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked him annoyed by such a personal question.

"Seth finally phased and showed me everything including the conversation you were having with the leech. It seemed very intimate to me. Too intimate." He told me.

"That really is none of your business." I told him. He gripped the wheel of the car a little tighter. We were silent for a few more minutes before I finally answered him.

"He was my first boyfriend but it wasn't like that." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Why do you want to know…"

"Because I need to know Renesmee!" He snapped cutting me off. I crossed my arms and he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Please just tell me." He told me more calmly.

"We dated." I told him. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"No. Don't do this to me again. Don't close up on me now." He said.

"What do you want from me Jacob?" I asked him.

"I want more than one and two word answers. I want to know what happened between you and the leech we killed… I need to know if this is something we can come back from ok?" He said a little more calmly but not by much.

"I didn't have a normal life Jake. I spent 7 years in an isolated island off Brazil with my family. Those places I told you about… I had only read about those up until recently. I used to draw stories of going to places like that but I never got the chance until I was full grown. I grew up in a gilded cage because my family was terrified of what the Volturi might do if they found me. My only companion was Nahuel. He was a hybrid like me. My aunt found him shortly after we left Forks because we needed answers about hybrids. I was growing at such a fast rate my family was afraid I would die of old age within a decade. Nahuel and his aunt came to live with us after that, he was my best friend. Like a brother. When I turned five, I finally looked old enough that I could go to the main land on my own without raising suspicion but my parents wouldn't let me. Nahuel caught me trying to escape the island but I convinced him to let me go. He helped me escape so we could go hunting in the mainland but that's when we ran across trouble. The Volturi had been tracking my family for years and when they saw me, they realized why my family had been hiding in an island for so damn long. Demetri was among them. That's how we met. He was the first vampire I met outside of my family. He was cultured, well-traveled, handsome, and more importantly, he hadn't changed my diapers at any point in my life." I told him.

"So you fell in love with the first leech you met?" He asked me sarcastically but there was a hint of jealousy and disappointment.

"I had crush on him yes. But it wasn't until much later that I fell for him. I used my powers to show Demetri, Felix and Domingo, that I wasn't a threat to the Volturi. The three of them spent some time with me but I only got close to Demetri. Dad, Nahuel, and my uncles would have killed him if he touched me in any inappropriate way so no. I didn't sleep with him. He was a perfect gentleman. He held my hand and hugged me. He was kind and gentle." I told him. Jake was tense. I could feel the anger come off him in waves.

"He went back home to the Volturi and told them about us as our witness so that the masters could know we hadn't broken any laws. We kept in touch through letters. He didn't like email but he sent me the most beautiful letters. A year later, I was finally full grown so my parents allowed me to meet with him again. We all went to Italy and he came to see me in Rome. Something had changed between us over the past year because our connection was instant. He insisted that he didn't' want to meet with my parents because he felt something for me and he didn't want my dad in his head. I didn't suspect anything of it. I didn't know that the reason why he didn't want to meet my dad was because he was hiding something." I continued. I paused remembering how painful that time was.

"What was he hiding?" Jake asked me. His voice was soft and hesitant.

"He was sent by the masters to kidnap me. Over the past year, the masters had gone looking for hybrids to see if we were a threat to our secret. That's when they found Raquel and David. David's father was human so he was born human. Demetri was among the hunting party. They kidnapped them and two other of Nahuel's sisters, Eva and Zahra. Eva and Zahra were released but the masters wanted to keep Raquel and her baby for more tests and observations. After a period of time, they determined that David was a risk to our secret. They said that they could not allow generations of humans to grow while knowing our secret. Raquel said that she planned to turn him when he was old enough but the masters had already thought about that. They had their scientist determine that the child was immune to venom. He couldn't be turned so he had to be executed. They ripped David from his mother's arms and snapped his neck right in front of her. Raquel went crazy with grief and she attacked the masters but she was no match for them. They killed her. When Eva and Zahra returned for their sister and nephew weeks later, the masters told them that they deemed it unlawful to have human children. They said that hybrids were not allowed to procreate unless it was with a vampire in order to ensure the children were born supernatural. Eva and Zahra were devastated. The Volturi have them their sister and nephew's ashes and sent them on their way." I told him. Jake started shaking a bit and I could feel heat come out of him so I stopped my story. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe they would hurt an innocent baby. Its an outrage." He said more calmly. I looked at him and I saw the bits of the man that I had fallen in love with. The caring kind gentle man that I first met.

"I know. My family took it really hard when they news got to us. Zahra went to straight to her father but Eva knew about us so she went to my grandparents and Nahuel. I was in Italy when grandpa Carlisle called dad and told them the news. I was devastated. I only met Raquel once but she was my friend and Nahuel's sister. I also felt so betrayed. Dad nearly ripped Demetri's head off. The thing that saved him is that dad saw that Demetri truly cared about me. That's why he hadn't kidnapped me. He couldn't. Somewhere in the past year, he had fallen in love with me and he was ashamed of what the Volturi had done. He just didn't know how to tell me and then he realized it didn't matter because he and I would not be breaking any laws by being together. He wasn't human so we would never have the risk of having human children. He asked me to marry him but I told him I wouldn't unless he left the Volturi. I told him that I couldn't be part of a family that murdered innocent babies. He refused to leave them." I told him.

"He broke my heart and after that it was hell for all of us. Vampires found out about hybrids and about the Volturi's new law that we could only mate with other vampires. Many vampires have longed for families but they didn't know it was even possible until the Volturi edict. It was much easier to get a hybrid pregnant than it was a human so vampires started to come after us. Most of the hybrids out there were female. They're Nahuel's sisters so my family stepped in to protect them. I've spent the past five years making allies, evading vampires, and protecting the few hybrids we had left, even Nahuel's undeserving sisters. Nahuel's father convinced them to stay with him. He didn't really care about them. He wanted them to get pregnant for his experiments, and eventually they left him. They didn't trust us but they trusted Nahuel's aunt so we had let Hulien protect them and hide them for periods of time. They got into a lot of trouble and often, we often got word that a vampire was after them. They were easier prey than me." I told him.

"That's so stupid. Why didn't they just stay with your family? They would have had eight other vampires to protect them." Jake said annoyed. I nodded in agreement.

"Eva and Zahra were human drinkers. They didn't want to accept our way of life and we couldn't let them risk our secret by drinking humans everywhere we went. And like I said. They never trusted my family. At that time they hadn't even met my family except for aunt Alice and uncle Jasper, and Eva, had met my grandparents but that's it. That's also why we didn't know that Joham had Tamara. Dad never met them and they never told us anything related to their father." I told him.

"Why? Didn't you say he didn't care about them?" He asked me. I nodded.

"He didn't, not really, but he also raised them. Its hard to explain their relationship with Joham. They were loyal. Especially Zahra. She was the oldest so she was with her father the longest." I told him.

"So this Joham fathered all the hybrids except you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. Eventually, we found two more hybrids that weren't Joham's. Twins. An ally nomad reported he might have come across a hybrid scent in Russia so we went there to follow the lead. I couldn't believe it when we found them. They were young still so their dad was really accepting of our help and came to live with us. He would go off and travel in order to feed but he left the twins with us and allowed them to have an animal diet as long as we kept them safe while he was away. It was like having a little brother and sister." I told him.

"So where are they now?" He asked me. I felt my heart ache a bit when he asked me this.

"We all stuck together to protect our race for several years but we knew we couldn't keep them forever. We trained them in combat and showed them how to survive and how to hide from both humans and vampires. They moved around with us until they were full grown and could fend for themselves. After that, they went on their own." I told him.

"You sound like you really cared about them. I'm surprised they would just leave you." Jake said. I nodded.

"I do care about them and they care about me too but like me, they needed their freedom. They needed something to live for not just survival. Training the twins and keeping Nahuel's sisters out of trouble almost everywhere they went, gave me and Nahuel something to do. A purpose. But when the twins grew up they needed to find a purpose of their own. Plus, they didn't want to live off animal blood for the rest of eternity. They missed human blood so they decided to split from us, like Nahuel's sisters had from the beginning. The twins and their father left a little over two years ago and formed their own coven. Two hybrids and one vampire, just like Nahuel's sisters. Except that unlike Zahra and Eva, the twins were much more discrete, well trained and they knew how to stay hidden. Hulien and Amazonian coven often took turns protecting Nahuel's sisters but we were often called on to get them out of trouble. We have many allys so whenever we got word that Nahuel's sisters or on occasion the twins were in trouble, my family would set out to help. Nahuel and I went back to being alone except for the occasional rescue mission. We all kept in touch with the twins like we did with the sisters. We even saw each other on several occasions but somehow it still felt lonely. I love my family but they can be so constricting at times and life felt so monotonous." I told him. He looked at me for a moment and then looked back at the road.

"I'm sorry. You sound like you had a very hard life." He noted. I heard a tone of regret in his voice.

"The first part wasn't so bad. It was after the Volturi let our world know about hybrids that my life turned to hell but it also gave me friends that were like me. Suddenly the world didn't seem so lonely. It was through the fighting and the battles that I was finally able to have real friends. I never had that before. It was through protecting others like me that I finally got to see some of the places I told you about in my stories and have a life. I never had a life and of course, when I finally had one, it had to come through some unfortunate circumstance. Story of my life." I said slightly exasperated and wary. We fell into another awkward silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Renesmee**

"So how did you end up pregnant or was that just another one of your stories?" He asked me. His tone wasn't accusing but his words hit me like a block of ice. I felt a sharp shot of pain in my chest. He must have sensed something because he tensed.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." He told me.

"That part was completely true." I told him. I felt the tears sting my eyes and I looked away from him, trying to control my emotions. I was staring out the side window so didn't see when he moved to take my hand. I should have ripped my hand out of his but I couldn't. It felt so right to touch him and I hated myself for it.

"I really am sorry. I should have known that was real. I shouldn't have even brought it up." He said again. His voice was so soft and gentle that I looked at him and I saw he really was remorseful.

"My family saw that going back to life trapped in a big beautiful house was taking a toll on me so they sent Nahuel and I on vacation with our ally Zafrina and her coven. She is a good friend and agreed to watch over us instead of our parents so that we could have some room to breathe. I really don't know how it happened. Nahuel and I were never anything other than friends. He's been with me since I was a baby but after one drunken night, everything changed. We were at a beach in Brazil, drinking. Its very hard for us to get drunk but we drank a lot that night. I don't know how it happened, one moment we were sitting together looking at the stars and the next we were kissing. That one kiss changed everything. I slept with Nahuel that night and in the morning we didn't know what to do with ourselves. It was just so damn awkward that we didn't talk for a week. It was the first time in my life that I felt strange being around him to the point where I didn't even know what to say to him but then symptoms started." I told him. Jake stroked my hand with his thumb.

"What did he do when he found out?" Jake asked me.

"We were both scared. Nahuel was venomous but he wasn't a full vampire. He was half human so there was still a chance that this baby could be born human. I was terrified, too. I wasn't ready to be a mother regardless of what the baby was. We talked about it and we decided to go to Joham so determine if the baby was human or supernatural. If it was human, then I would get an abortion." I confessed. Jake tensed.

"Why didn't you just go to your family?" He asked me.

"Because they would never allow me to get an abortion. My parent's would have gone to war with the Volturi so that I could keep my baby. Nahuel and I both knew that and we didn't want to be the cause of a war between the Cullens and the Volturi. So we went to Joham. Joham was more than happy to test me but what I didn't know was that he had no intention of releasing me regardless of the outcome. It wasn't until we found out that the baby was supernatural and he wouldn't let us go that we realized what was happening. Joham threw me in his dungeons and that's where I met Tamara. We didn't even know about her. Somehow, Eve and Zahra had kept her a secret from us." I told him.

"Not even your dad knew?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"There was really no way for my dad to know. He was out collecting allies and hardly ever spoke to them. Tamara told me she had been kept there all her life and that her father used her for experiments. Her sisters knew about her and their father's experiments but they didn't know about the baby. She was pregnant with a human baby and I with a supernatural one. She was on her second trimester and Joham was already looking for more hybrids. She told me there was a good chance that Joham would impregnate me himself after my baby was born. I was even more terrified than ever when she told me this. I remember hating my baby so much in that moment." I told him. Jake slowed down the car and he parked at the side of a rode. I was already crying as I told my story but I was trying to keep strong. Somehow he knew that it was all about to collapse.

"Joham beat Nahuel nearly to death but Nahuel managed to survive and he went to find me. He released me and Tamara but Joham caught us. Nahuel fought him off while Tamara and I escaped. His compound was on the side of a cliff and the prisons were located on that side so Tamara and I jumped. We were supernatural. I had jumped off cliffs on the island since I was old enough to walk and I never once got hurt. We hit the water hard but I hit it a bit harder because of the position I fell. I knew as soon as I hit the water that something was wrong. I felt a pain unlike anything I ever felt before. Tamara had to rescue me and she took me to the shore. I gave birth to a stillborn baby boy. He was less than a week old but already looked like a miniature baby. That's how we knew he was a boy." I said and the sob finally broke.

"I couldn't understand it at all. I still can't. Tamara's baby was human but her baby was fine yet my baby was supernatural and he didn't survive the fall. It made no sense but then I realized that supernatural babies are advanced. My son had the ability to hear and think from the womb just like I could when I was inside mom. He had felt that I hated him. He must have known exactly what was going on so I think he just didn't want to live inside me anymore. I think he let himself die because the only thing he ever felt from me was how much I didn't want him." I told him and then immediately I started to sob uncontrollably. I couldn't even talk. Jake put his arms around me and held me against his chest and I mourned by lost child.

"It was all my fault. I killed my baby." I wept.

"Don't say that. You did nothing but try to protect him by trying to get out of there. Babies are really sensitive during those first few weeks. Your baby was supernatural but he was no exception. This things happen all the time." Jake told me. I shook my head and tried to get away from his embrace.

"No. He would have survived if…" Jake put his finger over my lips to shush me.

"You don't know that. It doesn't matter how you felt about your baby, jumping off a cliff before the baby had a chance to fully develop is risky even if you are supernatural. You had no choice but to jump but there is a good chance your baby wouldn't have survived that fall regardless of how you felt." Jake told me.

"But he knew I didn't want him." I wept again. Jake held my face in his two hands and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"You were scared. That's completely natural. You were scared for yourself and your baby. If your baby really was as smart as you say then he would have known that. He would have sensed how his mother and father nearly lost their lives to try to help him come into a world where he wouldn't be experimented on." Jake told me. I closed my eyes and saw that beautiful little face in my memory. He was so tiny when he was born. He could fit in the palm of my hand but he was developed enough where you could see a face. A tiny baby face. I didn't realize I was projecting until I opened my eyes and saw the tears in his eyes. He looked into my eyes with such sorrow as if he was mourning my son too.

"He would have been beautiful. He looked like you." Jake told me. I nodded into his hands and he kissed my head.

"He did. I looked like my dad when I was born but my boy looked like me, which made my rejecting him even more horrible. We took the body with us until we were far enough away from the compound. Tamara and I made a funeral for him. It was a beautiful ceremony. We cremated him and spread his ashes on a beautiful pond in the middle of the Costa Rican rain forest. After that, Tamara and I went on the run. I was very good at running and hiding. I was also strong enough to protect Tamara since pregnancy takes a toll on our bodies, even if we are hybrids. The Volturi didn't know about her so I was the only one who could protect her without raising suspicion. I sent word to my parents to let them know I was with Tamara and I never contacted them again until today. I just couldn't face them. I was so ashamed. I still am. If I had only gone to them, none of this would have happened. My son would still be alive."

"But Amelia probably wouldn't. She would probably be in jars in Joham's lab. Maybe your son died so that she could live. Maybe he left this world so that you could concentrate on protecting his cousin. Maybe he knew you couldn't protect them both if you were still pregnant with him." Jake suggested.

"I never thought of that. But I couldn't even do that right. It was so painful when Amelia was born. I just couldn't bare it. I couldn't even hold her so I left her." I realized.

"You were mourning. I think Amelia will understand that." He told me. His hands stroked the side of my face and then he inched closer to me and gently kissed my lips.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there to protect you but I wasn't." Jake told me. I shook my head.

"You didn't even know I existed." I argued.

"But I could have. Charlie begged me to come back home and find your mom but I was too stubborn. I kept running like a coward. I convinced myself that she was dangerous and that Charlie was better off. I could have found you years ago. I let my anger and prejudice overpower my better judgement… but I am never doing that again. I only hope you can forgive me." He told me. Mom was right. Jake was a good man and I also couldn't allow my prejudice to overshadow what was happening between us. My hatred for him was just as senseless and dumb as his hatred for my dad.

"I forgive you. Do you forgive _me_?" I asked him. He gave me a sad smile.

"What do you think?" He asked me but before I could answer he kissed me again, this time it was stronger and deeper than our first kiss. Our lips parted and he hugged me, holding me tightly in his strong embrace as if he was trying to protect me from everything bad on this world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Renesmee**

It took us almost three days to get to Forks. Jake and I talked a lot on the way. He told me about his family, his real family, his twin sisters, the packs, the imprints, everything. He also told me about his struggle with my mom's death and how much it had hurt him and Charlie. He told me all about Charlie which I was very grateful for.

I told him more about the hybrids, about Joham's two surviving daughters and about the Russian twins. There were seven of us in total. It would have been eight with Raquel. Nahuel was one of two male hybrids. The other was named Ira and his twin sister was Karina. We have been moving around like musical chairs every year to different location across the globe. Ira's father Kovos worked closely with my family to protect his children who were one three human years when we found them. Kovos was nothing like Joham which was a blessing. Kovos wasn't a fighter but unlike, Joham's children, his kids were gifted so they were able to defend themselves pretty well. My family and I trained them during the entire time they stayed with us. By the time they left, they were lethal and powerful kids. If only Nahuel's sisters had allowed us to train them like we did the twins, they would be in far less trouble. They were stubborn and, like all of us, they were still hoping that someday we might be able to go back to our lives as they were before the vampire world knew about us but now, thanks to me, we were going to war instead.

We got to Forks by nightfall. Mom had gotten there hours before us since Jake had stopped to talk so when we got there, she was outside waiting for us with my dad.

"Daddy…" I said and the second Jake parked the car I was in his arms. He peppered kisses all over my face. He was so happy to see me.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He told me as soon as he let me go. I saw aunt Rosie come out of the house and I ran into her arms.

"I could strangle you for putting me through that." She said as she hugged me. She was clearly so upset. She was like my second mother and I could see how relieved she was to see I was ok. Uncle Emmet chuckled and he took me into his arms and squeezed me until I complained.

"That's what you get for leaving us." He said as he put me down. Grandma and grandpa hugged me next. When I got to grandpa, I felt the shame wash over me like hot acid.

"Grandpa… I'm…" He took me into his arms before I could even finish and he kissed my head.

"My dear girl. I'm just so happy you're safe." He told me. I nodded and I saw auntie Alice and uncle Jasper. Uncle jasper was so tense with emotion that he was practically shaking when he took me in his arms. I adored my uncle Jasper so much. He was the one who taught me how to fight but he also taught me how to be me. He was the only one who was able to get me to talk instead of using my powers.

"I missed you so much kiddo." He told me.

"I missed you too." I told him. Auntie Alice took me into her arms and wiped my tears.

"You are going to be on a very short leash from now on missy." She told me with a sad smile. I could see the relief in her eyes. She loved me so much.

When I turned, Jake was staring at us, well, at them. He was staring at my family. Grandpa walked over to him and extended his hand.

"Its nice to see you again Jacob." Grandpa told him. Jake nodded and shook his hand.

"Its actually kinda nice to see you too. Blondie not so much." Jake told grandpa. Aunt Rose hissed.

"Great. Now we have to put up with that awful stench for the rest of eternity." Aunt Rose complained. Dad chuckled and shook his head.

"Get over it, Rose. We're family now." Dad told her. Jake looked back at him and smirked.

"I'm not calling you dad any time soon." Jake told him. Mom made a face.

"Agh! You better not." She told him. I looked at their interaction and I was so surprised. These weren't enemies, they were more like old friends than anything. Mom walked over to me and took my hand.

"Come on baby. There's someone I really want you to meet." She told me. We walked inside hand in hand and went into the living room. I saw Tamara and Leah talking on the sofa with Embry and a man I never officially met.

"Charlie." I said softly. I turned to me and stood up. There was a beautiful older woman sitting next to him. She also stood. Charlie came over to me. His eyes were red from crying but full of happiness.

"You look so much like your mother. I should have known the moment I saw you." He told me. I went over to him and hugged him impulsively. His arms instantly came around me.

"Its nice to finally meet you grandpa Charlie." I said against his chest. I heard his heart beat faster when I called him grandpa and he hugged me a little tighter. Charlie kissed my head several times before he let me go to look at me.

"I can't believe I'm the grandfather of such a beautiful young woman." He told me. I blushed a little and have him a side hug.

"I've been wanting to meet you all my life. I can't belive I'm actually hugging you right now." I told him. He smiled at me and looked at the woman with a happy, loving expression. The woman came over and introduced herself.

"Hi sweetie. I'm your grandma Sue." She said before she hugged me. I gave her a warm hug knowing exactly who she was.

"You're Leah and Seth's mom." I said. She nodded. Seth must have heard his name so he came in from the kitchen with little Mia in his arms.

"That's uncle Seth. You're my first official niece so I want my official tittle." He told us smiling. He caught me off guard when I saw him holding my goddaughter.

"Seth imprinted." Daddy told us. My eyes widened!

"On a baby!" I exclaimed. Seth gave me a hurt expression and shook his head.

"No. On her mother. Ian imprinted on the baby." He explained. Tamara got up from the couch and went over to Seth and they exchanged this intense look that made me feel uncomfortable.

"Who the hell is Ian?" I asked him suddenly very annoyed.

"Sam and Emily's kid. He's out back with Nahuel explaining to him why its not creepy." Seth told us.

"Maybe you can explain it to me next." Grandpa Charlie said but he was looking at Jake. Jake smirked at him.

"I was already planning to. I figured Eddie would do an awful job at it anyhow." Jake told him.

"Well I'm still digesting it myself, mutt." Dad told him with a hint of annoyance which only made Jacob smile.

"Plus it was hard to explain with all the yelling." Leah told Jake. That made him smile even wider.

"Aww! I missed the show? Did he shoot him?" Jake asked her. Charlie crossed his arms and grumbled 'No but I should've' under his breath. Dad rolled his eyes and mom looked at them sheepishly as if she were in trouble.

I wondered where Nahuel was and dad pointed to outside.

"I'll be right back." I told everyone. I went outside and saw Nahuel at the end of the back yard with the boy I assumed was Ian. Nahuel looked my direction and ran over to me.

"Ren!" He said and within a second I was in his arms. I was shocked to see the large gashes on his neck and arm.

"Oh my God!" I said softly as I felt the deep wells in his arm from the chunks of flesh Joham had taken out of his own son.

"I'm ok. I'm just so sorry I couldn't protect you." He told me. I felt the tears sting my eyes again when I saw how disfigured my best friend was.

"Oh Nahuel." I said before I hugged him again. He guided me to one of the lawn chairs and sat me down. I saw Jake outside talking to Ian. We looked at each other and I could tell he was uncomfortable with my hug with Nahuel but I couldn't help it. He was just so terribly mangled.

"Joham escaped but I found him and finally killed him so he is never going to hurt you or any of my sisters again." Nahuel told me as he sat next to me.

"I lost our baby." I told him. I knew he already knew this because I sent him a letter while I was on the run with Tamara but I needed to say it out loud.

"Ren. That was not your fault. If anything it was mine. I don't know what I was thinking by taking you to Joham. I should have never trusted that lunatic." Nahuel said. I nodded feeling the same guilt he was feeling. Jake and I looked at each other for a moment before I could talk again.

"Sometimes things happen for a reason. If we hadn't gone, Amelia would probably be dissected on one of his operating tables. Maybe that's what our baby gave us. He gave us the chance to save his cousin." I told him. Nahuel was silent for a moment and then he nodded.

"I never thought of it that way but you might be right. Amelia is possibly the key to a new way of life for all of us. We need to do everything in our power to protect her." Nahuel said and he took my hand. I put my hand over his and nodded. Jake and Ian came over.

"Now that we are all here, we need to talk strategy. We should probably go inside." Ian told us. Jake was silent. I nodded and got up letting go of Nahuel to take Jake's hand.

"Let's go." I told him and we walked back inside. Sue was holding Mia while mom and grandpa Charlie hovered over her. The others were in the living room waiting for us. I sat next to Tamara and Jake stood at my side.

"So what happens now?" I asked them all. Dad came and sat by Embry to explain.

"Kovos is with the twins looking for allies. The girls and Hulien are in South America. Your aunts and uncles are also leaving to find more witnesses here in the states and the Denali divided between Europe and Asia collecting allies. Grandpa and grandma are going to Egypt in person to speak to the covens there. We need Benjamin and I know he will be more than willing to help. Now that you're home, they're all leaving tonight." Dad told me.

"I'm leaving tonight too." Nahuel informed me.

"I'm going to the Caribbean to contact some of our friends there." He said.

"You shouldn't go alone." I told him. Nahuel and I were almost always partnered together and with his severe wounds I didn't want him going anywhere alone.

"I'm going with him. I'm far less sparkly than your parents." Embry told me. I nodded.

"I can help. Where do you need me to go?" I asked them.

"We need you right here. The wolves need training and you're one of our best fighters so you and Jake will be in charge of that. Your mom and I are going to be working with you to train them and dealing with our guests as they come in." Dad told me.

"We already had another kid phase." Leah explained to Jake. "These new kids are teenagers and they don't know anything about being a wolf so they need as much training as you guys can spare. Some of the older wolves are also considering phasing for this battle. They're talking to the council as we speak." Leah informed me.

"Why are we collecting so many witnesses?" I asked dad.

"We heard reports that they are collecting witnesses of their own. The entire Volturi is coming here within a month. They're preparing for battle." Dad told me. I felt a chill run down my spine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Renesmee**

"They don't know about the wolves or about your mom's shield. With Benjamin, Zafrina, Juan, and the wolves we might actually have a shot." Dad said.

"The wolves have only fought newborns. They're not ready for this kind of battle." I told dad. Jake shifted next to me.

"We've encountered some older leeches over the past twelve years. We managed to kill Demetri so I think we have a good handle on what's to come. We just need to train the younger one and retrain which ever other wolves decide to phase back." Jake told me. I nodded and gave him an apologetic look.

"This is going to be a tough battle. Are you sure you want to involve your wolves in this?" I asked the man I now knew as Jacob Black, alpha and chief of the Quileutes wolves.

"There are three imprints we need to protect and we were the ones who killed Demetri. This is as much our battle as it is yours." He told me. I smiled at him grateful. Just then, Josh came in through the door.

"Sorry but Jake I think you should know that your sister called. Your nephew is running a fever and they are taking him to the hospital." Josh told him. Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in desperation.

"Shit! He's only 11. I'm going to have to go over there." Jake said but Leah shook her head.

"No. You're needed here. I can take this. You stay here and start training." Leah told him.

"He doesn't even know who you are Leah. Plus, I don't want you there alone." Jake told her.

"Paul already offered to go get him so Leah can just tag along. Paul was so upset that he already phased and Sam told the council he's phasing too, by the way." Josh told both Jake and Leah.

"Paul and Sam? That's just great!" Leah said sarcastically.

"Zack really likes Paul so it'll make things easier for him. Leah you can just go and keep them both in line. You know how Paul can get." Jake told her.

"We'll get you a direct flight on a private plane for safety. You can leave tonight with the rest of the family." Dad told them.

"Good. I'm going to go see what's going on at the meeting and let the others know you guys are on board." Seth told Jake and me.

"I'll go back with you." Josh told him. Jake nodded giving them both the ok and they left out back and disappeared into the trees. The Jake and my dad exchanged a look.

"Renesmee is one of our best fighters. She's been training since she was 5 months old so your wolves will be in good hands." Dad told Jake out of nowhere. I looked over to Jake.

"Were you questioning my skills?" I asked him. Jake shrugged.

"I've only ever seen you run from me." He said with a little attitude. I narrowed my eyes at him. I had a feeling he was still upset about my interaction with Nahuel. Just then, uncle Jasper and the rest of my family came to the living room with bags in their hands.

"Ren certainly is extremely well trained but the best fight is the fight avoided. She knows that fighting is a last resort which is why you still have your limbs attached to you." Uncle Jasper told him. I smirked.

"Yes, yes, Ren is an amazing fighter but hopefully it won't come to that. We're going to head off to find the witnesses to stop this from becoming a fight." Aunt Alice threw a bag to Nahuel and one to Embry.

"We had extra clothes for both of you. You're flights are set so we should all get moving." She told them. Embry sighed and got up.

"Leah, I have some clothes for you too if you want them. They're _designer_." Aunt Alice said in a taunting voice while waving a suitcase at her. Leah got up and took it from her.

"I can always air it out." She said after she smelled the suitcase. She walked out the door holding the suitcase in front of her as if it was a bomb.

"Good. Let's go half leech. I need some fresh air too." Embry told Nahuel and then he winked at me. I smiled realizing that whatever animosity there was between the wolves and my family the bonds between them were stronger than the hate. I looked at the wolves before me and I got this feeling that everything was going to be ok.

"Thanks for doing this Embry. Take care of my bff. He's old as dirt and a little scuffed up but we love him anyways." I told Embry. Nahuel smiled and shook his head as he usually did when I called him old.

"Child." He said under his breath before he kissed the top of my head and went out with the others. Embry looked at Jake and chuckled before he left too.

"Relax wolf. They've been best friends since she was a month old." Dad told him. I looked at Jake apologetically.

"I know." He told my dad and then he looked at mom. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme came over to say goodbye.

"Don't go too hard on them." Grandma told me and then she winked causing me to smirk.

"I make no promises grams." I told her. Grandpa smiled at me and kissed my head before they were gone. Aunt Rose also came over to say goodbye to me but her posture was tense.

"Are you ok auntie?" I asked her. She was looking at Jake.

"If even one hair is out of place, I'm spitting in your food." She told him.

"Aunt Rose!" I scolded. She glared at Jake before she flipped her hair and looked at me.

"Be careful and please don't let them slobber over you, honey." She told me. I shook my head at her but I gave her a kiss goodbye and she walked out. Uncle Emmet was standing in front of Jake with his arms crossed by the time I realized he was in the room. Jake matched his posture and was looking at him with equal intensity so uncle Emmet made a deep threatening hiss.

"Emmet!" Mom yelled at him. Uncle Emmet didn't say anything. He just turned and went over to hug me.

"Leave some for me for when I come back." He told whispered in my ear and then he kissed my head and was gone.

"What was that about?" Tamara asked me.

"That was Emmett's way of marking his territory." Mom told her.

"He's a good uncle." Dad said proudly. Mom and I both rolled our eyes.

"Okay… Well I know were just the humans here but is there anything we can do?" Grandpa Charlie asked us. Tamara looked at him.

"Keep my baby safe while we are in battle. I will not let them fight this battle without me and I need someone to take care of her." She told him. Grandpa and grandma Sue nodded.

"Of course dear. She's our new grandbaby too." Grandma Sue told her. Ian looked at Mia with such tender affection. It bothered me but the way he looked at her was completely different than the way Seth looked at Tamara or even the way Jake looked at me.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Jake told Tamara. Tamara looked at him, teary eyed and nodded. I took her hand to comfort her.

"Dad, Sue, why don't you take Tamara and Mia to your home at the rez? That will be the safest place for Mia and Seth will be there too." Mom told them. Tamara seemed to really like that idea.

"We'd love to have you." Grandpa told Tamara and then he looked at me. "And maybe you can come over for breakfast?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'd love that." I told him and I went over to give him another hug and to kiss little Mia goodbye. Ian went with them. I really tried not to let it bother me but it was just so weird.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to that mutt hovering over my goddaughter." I said aloud as I watched them leave.

"He's her protector. He's there to be whatever she need him to be. Right now she needs a babysitter, bodyguard, big brother combo so that's what he'll be to her." Jake said from behind me. I turned around and he was standing right in front of me. I looked up into his eyes. He stroked my face and cleared the worry lines from my forehead.

"I guess this will all take some getting used to." I told him. He smiled at me.

"For all of us." He agreed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry about Nahuel. I know he's your friend and I hate that it bothers me but it does. I'm feeling very protective of you right now. Just maybe keep the touching with Nahuel to a minimum until this fight is over?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes but I nodded. I could do that for him.

"Maybe you should apply that rule to yourself." Dad told him. I looked behind Jake and dad was standing glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Leave them alone Edward." Mom told him from the kitchen. Jake sighed and let me go.

"I have to go to that council meeting so I'm gonna head out too but I'll be back to pick you up in the morning. We can go to Charlie's together." Jake suggested. I nodded.

"I'd like that." I told him. He smiled at me and gently kissed my lips.

"You can come back sleep here if you want Jacob. Edward and I have a few things to take care of so it will give us a chance to get things ready if you stay." Mom told him. She was standing next to dad who just glared at her. Jake smiled at them.

"Thanks Bells. I think I'll take that offer." Jake told her. He winked at me and then he walked out the door.

"Seriously?!" Dad asked mom with annoyance. Mom crossed her arms and have him 'the look'.

"Seriously." She told him and then she marched into the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jacob**

The past few days have been an emotional rollercoaster. I went from realizing I was completely in love with my imprint to sort of hating her to being terrified that something could happen to her and realizing I never hated her to begin with. I thought that the fact she was a Cullen would be a huge barrier but to be honest, the moment I saw the Cullens all gathered together hugging Renesmee, I knew some part of me missed them. I was actually glad to see Carlisle and Esme. I could never bring myself to hate them, not even when I thought I was still in love with Bella. I kinda even missed driving Edward crazy and making fun on blondie like I did during our newborn training. I didn't get to do that enough in front of her face while she was here last time. But my biggest hint should have been when I saw Bella as a vampire. I was pissed at her. I wanted to hurt her for becoming a leech but the truth was that seeing her, having her in my room that close, I felt complete.

The imprint makes all your old attachments fall out because there is nothing more important than her, but I its not everything. I felt happy but I still missed my dad, my friends back home. I just didn't need them to be happy but I still missed them. It was the same when I saw Bells. I had missed her so much, for so long, and when I saw her yelling at me, that part of my heart was complete.

I guess it was the same way for Renesmee and Nahuel. I really needed to cut her some slack. He is her best friend and was the father of their child. He lost that baby too and I'm sure he needed his best friend to help him through it but he didn't have her.

Life was going to be very complicated for all of us. I realized that Renesmee was immortal which meant that I could never stop phasing. That part really stung. I didn't even know if Renesmee and I could have kids. Bella explained to me that her daughter wasn't venomous but her DNA was different than humans and that she still thirsted for blood. That meant there was that possibility that we couldn't have a family.

It took me the entire time that we were looking for her to be ok with that. Leah felt really sorry for me. She knew what that was like realize you may never have kids better than anyone. She helped me a lot on our way to Texas but when I saw Renesmee with Amelia the pain came back all over again. She would have been such an amazing mother. I already wished that her son was alive for her sake but seeing her with Amelia made me wish her son would be alive for my sake as well. I would have loved to be his stepdad. I would have loved him like he was my own. When I heard her tell me the story of what happened to her, and when I saw his face in my head, I couldn't help but feel my heart break as we both mourned for that little boy.

I could always adopt or maybe Renesmee would like to be pregnant again using donated compatible sperm. It wasn't the best solution but I'm sure Carlisle would help us get pregnant when the time came. I would do anything to make her happy and to see her holding a baby in her arms that was 'ours'. It would take some time for her to heal from the loss of her first child so these ideas would have to wait but I would be ok with whatever she chose.

 _'_ _I'm sorry Jake. I didn't even know that was a possibility.'_ Seth said quietly in my head. I didn't even know he was there.

 _'_ _I was gonna go back to give you another update but you were already on your way.'_ He explained. I saw him trying to process everything that was going on in my mind about the baby. He was also grieving the possibility that he and Tamara might never have kids.

 _'_ _You have Mia. She is literally the most special kid in the world right now and I'm really glad that you'll get to be her father.'_ I told him. The image of Mia came to his head and instantly he felt better. He already loved her.

I got to the council meeting and saw Seth in wolf form waiting for me. We both phased and got dressed before we went in. Everyone except for my sister and Paul were there.

"Jacob, son. Have a seat." Dad told me. I went up to the front and had a seat beside him.

"So what's the news?" I asked him.

"Rebecca took Zack to the hospital even though I asked her not to. Rachel, Paul and Leah already left for Hawaii. Paul and Sam already phased and two more boys have come up with fevers. Jared just decided that he's going to phase as did Collin but that's it." Dad told us. He had a disapproving tone as if he expected more ex-wolves to make the same decision.

"I'm not going to force anyone here to do something they don't want to do. We are a pack no matter what but you all have families, some of you have young kids that need their dads. I'm not going to pretend to know what that's like but I need you to know what's going on before you go." I told them.

"Dad you get more news for the Cullens." Dad asked. I nodded.

"The entire Volturi are coming, not just a small group of scouts like they did for the newborn war. The masters, the guard, and apparently even the wives are coming. They have never done something like that before which means that this is a huge deal. We all can all feel it in our blood. That's why it was so easy for Paul and Sam to phase again and why my nephew, who is thousands of miles away, is also feeling it." I told them. Everyone looked worried.

"I don't want to scare you but this is the reality we're facing. If we don't win this battle, no family will be safe. That's why the Cullens and their allies have spread out across the globe, looking for vampires that will join them. They're scared too. Edward said that he had never seen anything like this. He thinks the Volturi are scared that more vampires will become like the Cullens and that they will lose their power which means that they're coming here to exterminate us because we are a threat to them, especially Amelia. They already murdered a child like her and its mother. They won't hesitate to do it again." I told them.

"What's so special about this child? So what if vampires can't smell her?" Brady asked me. I looked at Seth wondering how much he told them.

"I told them already. It means that there will be a point in history that most if not all humans will also not smell like food to vampires. They're immortal so this really concerns them." Seth explained again. I was surprised he didn't know the other part.

"Its not just that, Seth. The Volturi also discovered that Amelia and children like her are immune to venom and this is an inheritable trait. That means that any children Amelia conceives will possibly be immune to venom. For us, it means entire generations of wolves immune to venom and for them it means, the end of their race. There are three other un-imprinted hybrid females that can potentially have more human hybrids and if they do there may come a point in time when vampires cannot turn humans it means they are vulnerable." I told them. Seth seemed surprised by this news which told me that Edward hadn't gotten around to telling him how important Amelia really was.

"This is why we need to protect her and the other hybrids. The Cullens have been fighting this battle alone for the past five years to protect hybrids. They are their protectors and now, so are we." I told them. Brady was the first to look as his wife. She nodded and he stood up.

"I'm phasing too." He told me. Five other ex-wolves stood up and then one by one, the rest got up from their seats. I felt relieved to see them respond to my calling.

"Thank you. I know this is hard for all of you. I can't even begin to imagine but I promise you that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe. Make arrangements with your jobs and send me a schedule of when you can train because we are starting training tomorrow afternoon with the pups and anyone else who wants to join." I told them. They all started talking and Sam took the opportunity to come over to me.

"I know that you need us all but as a father, can I please ask that you put our sons to guard the rez away from the direct line of fire?" Sam asked me. All the other wolves looked at me and I could see the anticipation and worry in their faces.

"Of course. I was already considering it but now that everyone is on board, that won't be a problem. It'll be safer for all of us if we don't have to worry about our kids and nephews." I said. I saw the relief on everyone's faces especially the imprints. Emily was the first one to come over to me and thank me.

"And nieces." Dad told me while looking at his phone with a disturbed face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Ruth just texted me. Sarah came down a sudden fever. She can't get a hold of Paul of Rachel which means they're already on the plane... She's ten Jacob." My dad said distressed. I ran my fingers through my hair with worry. My beautiful little niece might be phasing.

"We gotta get over there right now." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Emily told me. She was Sarah's godmother so she and Sam followed us in their car while I drove dad to Paul's mother's house.

As soon as we got there, his dad Gene came out to greet us.

"She's already at 100 degrees. It keeps going up by the minute." He told us. Pita came out barking and whining. I forgot I told Leah to give him to the girls. I ignored the dog and ran inside to see my niece. Ruth was with her holding a cold compress to her head and dabbing her face.

"Hi baby girl." I said as soon as I walked into the bedroom.

"Uncle Jakey." She said smiling.

"I love Pita. Daddy said I can keep him but that he's going to kick you're a-s-s." She told me. I smiled at her and kissed her head. She was already starting to smell like a wolf.

"I can smell it Jake." Sam confirmed. I nodded.

"So can I." I said.

"Smell what uncle Jakey." She told me. It didn't seem possible. She was so little. She was still in pig tails for God's sake!

"Uncle Jakey. Why are you crying?" She asked me. That's when I realized that I was.

"I just don't like seeing you sick." I told her as I stroked her hair. It was wet from the feverish sweat.

"I feel ok. Just sweaty. Grandma said I had to lay in the bed but I want to go out and play with Pita. Can I?" She asked me hopeful.

"No sweet girl. You stay right here with your uncle Jakey. I'm gonna take care of you." I told her and I slipped into the bed with her. Ruth smiled at me and nodded. She went outside with my dad and her husband. I could hear them talking about how to contact Rachel. Emily came over and sat on the bed.

"Do you want me to bring you anything sweetie?" She asked Sarah.

"Some water, please. I'm thirsty." She told her. Sarah snuggled against me and I grabbed the book that was next to her bed. 'A wrinkle in time' I remember reading that when I was in middle school. This kid was already so damn smart.

Emily brought her some water while I read to her. After a while Sarah fell asleep and I went to the living room with the others.

"I think its best if I take her with me to the Cullens. She might phase suddenly and I don't want her hurting you by accident." I told Ruth and Gene.

"Won't it accelerate the process by having her so close to the problem?" Ruth asked full of condemnation and judgement. I tried not to let it bother me. She was just worried about her granddaughter.

"She already smells like a wolf, Ruth. There's no stopping this. She's a descendent from all three lines just like Leah. Leah phasing was sudden, she didn't even have a chance to run a fever and she didn't get any pain. Sarah is much younger than Leah so she might experience some pain while her body adjusts to what's to come. Edward has medical training and access to medication. I don't like it either but he might be useful and I know he'll treat her with the complete care." I said to all of them. Dad nodded in agreement but Ruth looked unsure.

"You can come with her if it makes you feel better." I offered. She nodded.

"I think it will." She said. Gene still didn't look too sure.

"The Cullens might be vampires but they're good people. I don't need to remind you that Carlisle and Edward both came to my home to heal Jacob and back then they had no reason to. Now at least we're connected. We're _family_." Dad told them. I could tell it was hard for him to say that last part but it was true nonetheless. Gene nodded.

"I'll stay here with Amy, unless…" He turned to Emily.

"Would you mind watching Amy for us?" He asked Emily.

"I would love to." Emily said quickly. Gene sighed relieved.

"Ok. Then I'm coming too." He said.

"Me too." Dad agreed. I don't know how Edward was going to feel about so many people in his place but I nodded and we left with my niece to the Cullens.


	21. Chapter 21

**Jacob**

Sarah was still asleep in my arms when I got there. Edward opened the door. He already had a room prepped for Sarah when I got there. Renesmee and Bella were also waiting for us. Renesmee had a sad worried look on her face.

"How is she?" She asked me.

"She's still running a fever but she's not in pain yet." I told them. Renesmee nodded and lead me to the room they prepared for her. Edward quickly got to work and he started taking her vitals.

"So?" I asked him.

"Her vitals are strong. Her heartbeat is running faster than a normal human but that's normal for a wolf." He told me. I nodded.

"Thanks for this Edward." I told him. He smiled at me.

"She's family. We take our family. Carlisle called in a favor so I'm going to go pick up some supplies from the hospital. I want to get a morphine drip ready for her in case the muscle aches start. Call me if anything changes while I'm gone." He told me and patted my shoulder. He looked at dad and nodded before he left.

"I set up the bedrooms upstairs for you." Bella told Gene and Ruth. Then she turned to my dad.

"This is the only bedroom downstairs but I brought a roll out bed for you Billy. Or you can use the recliner." She told him.

"Thank you Bella." Dad told her.

"Do you guys need anything? We have plenty of food and refreshments." Renesmee told us.

"I wouldn't mind coffee. I have a feeling this will be a long night." Dad told her. She nodded and left the room with Bella.

"I'm staying here with her too." I told dad and I settled into the chair next to Sarah's bed. She felt warmer and she was sweating more than before but at least she wasn't in pain.

"I think I'll go help the girls with the coffee." Gene told us when Ruth sat in the only other available chair.

At around four in the morning, Sarah started moaning, waking all of us up. She looked longer and her arms were a little more defined from what I could see. Edward was instantly in the room and she woke up a moment later.

"Uncle Jakey?" She asked for me and I was instantly at her side. Dad and Ruth also woke up. Ruth helped my dad to his chair.

"Its ok. Sweet heart. I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm just making sure you're ok." Edward told her. She looked at him and her nostrils flared. She could smell him. She sat up in the bed hesitantly and I nearly fell backwards when I saw two small bumps on my 10 year old niece's chest. Her pajamas were also a too tight. She hand definitely gotten taller within the past few hours.

"Bella? Ren?" Edward said and instantly they were at the door. Bells looked at the situation and her eyes widened.

"We'll go look through Renesmee's clothes but I may have to go out to Walmart." Bella said. Renesmee left immediately to get something for Sarah. Ruth was awake and she was nodding in agreement. Sarah looked at us wondering what we were talking about. She looked down at her clothes and she gasped, covering herself.

"I'll go with you. I think we need more than just a few things." Ruth said worriedly.

"Based on Leah, I don't think that will be a problem Ruth but you should get something just in case." Edward told her. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Her cycle." Edward answered. My eyes widened. Dad was suddenly at my side.

"I hate to ask this but…" He started but Edward cut him off.

"I'll be fine Billy. I swear it. Besides, she smells like one of you." Edward told us. I nodded. I felt bad but I was thinking the same thing as my dad. Renesmee came in with some clothes and she noticed Sarah had tears in her eyes. We had all been so busy talking that we didn't notice how embarrassed Sarah was.

"Out! All of you!" She said and a very commanding voice. Dad cleared his throat and wheeled himself outside. Edward and I followed.

I heard Renesmee comforting Sarah. The door was slightly open so I was sure even dad and Gene could hear it.

"They were staring." She cried. Renesmee shushed them.

"I know honey. Men are all idiots you should have seen the look of shock on my uncles when I started to develop." She told her. She must have made a funny face because I heard Sarah giggle.

"It hurts to move." Sarah told her.

"I honey. Let's just finish getting you dressed and I'll get my dad to give you something for the pain." I heard her say.

"Your dad smells funny." I heard Sarah whisper to Renesmee. I smirked and looked at Edward who just rolled his eyes at me.

"Do you know what my dad is?" Renesmee asked her.

"I heard the legends. I didn't want to say anything in case they were just stories." Sarah told her politely.

"That's why he smells a little funny but don't be scared, Cullen's don't eat puppies even if they are as cute as you." Renesmee told her. I heard my niece giggle a moment after that.

"I promise you that my dad will take very good care of you and so will I." She continued in a softer and kind voice. Even though Renesmee had a bit of a cool edgy girl attitude, she was actually really good with kids. She was sweet.

"That's a really good girl you got there." Dad told Edward.

"Thanks Billy." Edward told him with a smile. Renesmee came out.

"You gentlemen can come in now." She told us, her voice full of fake annoyance as she shook her head at us disapprovingly for not being more careful with Sarah. Dad smiled at her as he wheeled himself inside. I could tell he liked her. Edward went over to her and put in a drip.

"This is going to help get the medicine inside you. I can't stop what's happening but it should ease the pain. Your body will probably burn the medicine very quickly so whenever you feel pain I want you to press this button." He told her and have her the squeeze button. She nodded and laid back.

"Am I turning into a wolf?" She asked Edward. Edward looked at me. I went over to the bed and took Sarah's hand.

"You are baby girl. I'm sorry." I told her. Her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I want mommy and daddy." She told me sadly. I nodded.

"I promise you that as soon as they land, we are going to call them but until then, do you think you can be brave with me?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Can Renesmee stay with me too? I like her." She whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Sure, sure. I kinda like her too." I winked at her and we both looked at Renesmee. She smirked at us.

"Can I get you anything?" Renesmee asked her.

"I think I'm hungry." She told her but Edward was the one who responded.

"I can take care of that, unless you think my smell will ruin your appetite?" He told her with a wink. Sarah blushed and shrugged.

"I think it will be ok." She said and Edward smiled at her.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked her but before she could answer he nodded, "Got it." Then he was off.

"Daddy can hear your thoughts." Renesmee explained causing Sarah to blush even harder.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart. We all hate it but you'll get used to it." She told her. Dad came over to the bed while Gene made himself comfortable on the recliner.

Edward brought breakfast for everyone and we ate in the room with Sarah. She got sleepy again after she ate so she went back to sleep and we went back to the living room. Rachel called about an hour later. She got right back into a different plane to return to Washington while Paul and Leah went to pick up Zack and Rebecca. We should have at least two or three more days before Zack turned but the Cullens had set up a private plane for the return, just in case. Sarah on the other hand, I wasn't too sure about. Girls matured quicker than boys and she seemed like she could phase at any moment, the way she was going.

Ruth and Bella came back with clothes of multiple sizes and supplies for Sarah. Dad eventually decided to go home as did Gene and Ruth. They were all really tired and needed some real sleep. The car ride with Bella must have softened Ruth because she gave Bella a hug before she left which nearly made me fall out of my chair. Paul took after Rush when it came to his explosive attitude so I was really surprised Bella managed to win her over, but then again. I shouldn't have been. Bella had that way of making friends out of enemies.

Sarah woke up again a few hours after her grandparents had left. She had grown again, looking more like a teenager. She was the same temperature as me and her attitude started to catch up to her body.

"Ugh! That smell!" She complained with annoyance.

"I'm sorry sweetie. You'll get used to it I promise." I told her. She instantly felt bad when Bella stayed by the door when she came in to bring her the sandwich she had asked for.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to her.

"Its ok sweetie. To be honest you don't really smell all that great to me either." Bella told her while making a funny face. Sarah giggled at her and ate her sandwich. After a while Sarah started to get anxious and she began to walk around the room.

"I wanna go outside." She told me.

"I think its probably best if you stay put." I told her. She growled at me. She actually growled!

"But I want to go outside!" She proceeded to yell at me.

"Maybe she needs fresh air Jacob. It can't be easy for her to be in here with all the smells." Bella suggested. I nodded and Renesmee and I helped Sarah outside. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can hear everything." She said.

"I know sweetheart. I know." I told her.

"Ugh! These clothes! I can't stand it!" She said pulling at her brand new pajamas. I looked at Renesmee but she just shrugged unsure of what to do. Sarah started breathing hard and then she started shaking.

"Go back inside Renesmee." I told her.

"No!" Sarah screamed and she pulled out her IV. She was shaking harder.

"Honey, you're about to phase. Don't fight it, just let it happen." I told her and signaled Renesmee to go inside but she just ignored me. Swan women never listen!

"Phase Jacob. Show her." Renesmee told me. I went before my niece and phased into my wolf form. I completely shredded my clothes but I didn't want to have Sarah see me naked on top of everything. Renesmee came closer me and she put her hand on my head and then she held out her hand for Sarah.

"Take my hand sweetie." She told her. I growled a warning causing Sarah to growl back.

"Don't growl at her." She snapped at me. Renesmee smirked and took her hand.

"Think of the phase Jacob." She told me. I did and instantly I felt a connection between Renesmee, Sarah and me. Sarah gasped and I could feel she was about to explode into a fur ball.

"That's what it feels like to phase, Sarah. Let your instinct guide you." Renesmee told her forcing more of the memory into her to provoke a phase. I yelled out a warning to Renesmee in my head begging her to stand back. Finally she listened to me and a moment later, I saw my ten year old niece phase in front of me. She whimpered and scented her surroundings. She looked at Renesmee and her shackles went up. I could see her instinct take over for a moment, I was about to growl at her but then she was back. Yep, she definitely didn't take after Paul. Thank God!


	22. Chapter 22

**Jacob**

Sarah looked at Renesmee and her head tilted sideways as she tried to figure out why Renesmee was so far away.

 _'_ _Its ok Nessie I won't hurt you.'_ Sarah told her even though Renesmee couldn't hear her.

 _'_ _Nessie?'_ I asked her. I looked through her thoughts and saw that's what Sarah called Renesmee in her head. She looked at me shocked as if she just realized our thoughts were connected.

 _'_ _That is so weird.'_ Sarah said as she saw herself through my eyes looking at her.

 _'_ _Sarah!'_ Josh exclaimed excited. He was on his way over here to check on her. Dad had sent him.

 _'_ _Uncle Josh?'_ She asked confused.

 _'_ _Yep and I like Nessie, too. Renesmee is such a mouthful.'_ He told her.

 _'_ _You do know you just nicknamed my imprint after the loch ness monster?'_ I told them. Sarah giggled.

 _'_ _But its cute.'_ She argued.

"I don't know what's going on but I'll let you guys go for a run while I call Billy to tell him the news." Nessie told us.

 _'_ _See. Its way better.'_ Josh said as he popped out through the trees. Edward came out with some clothes and placed them on the floor for us.

 _'_ _Thanks Eddie.'_ I told him.

"You're welcome, go have some fun. Doctor's orders." He told us. Nessie waved goodbye and went inside with her dad.

 _'_ _You ready kid?'_ I asked her but I knew she was ready. I could feel her need to run.

 _'_ _Let's go!'_ She said and the three of us went off running.

We ran for about twenty minutes before we felt Paul and Leah in our heads.

 _'_ _Daddy!'_ Sarah said happily. I could feel all the emotions that Paul was feeling. He was a combination of relieved, proud, and insanely worried all at the same time.

 _'_ _I'm ok daddy.'_ Sarah assured him thinking back to how I took care of her.

 _'_ _Thanks Jacob.'_ Paul said. I could feel his gratitude.

 _'_ _Of course man. She's my little princess too.'_ I told him. Leah was also worried but I would feel she was excited.

 _'_ _I'm just glad we have another girl in our mists.'_ She said but there was something else. She seemed to be hiding something.

 _'_ _She imprinted.'_ Paul said annoyed.

 _'_ _Paul!'_ She scolded and then I saw it. She imprinted on Zack.

 _'_ _Gross!'_ Sarah said while Josh laughed.

 _'_ _Classic!'_ He said as if it were some big joke.

 _'_ _Great! Rebecca is going to have a hard enough time with all of this without adding this to the mix.'_ I said.

 _'_ _How's Zack?'_ Sarah asked her dad as she realized he was going to phase too.

 _'_ _His fever is at a hundred. Its going much slower than yours but its rising and no amount of medicine is going to get it down.'_ Paul told her.

 _'_ _Are they ready to go?'_ I asked him.

 _'_ _Yes. Her ex-said he was ok with Zack coming with us to see a specialist so at least we don't have to worry about him wanting to come.'_ Paul told me. I was relieved. Zack's dad was a total looser. Rebecca divorced him three years ago after she caught him cheating but she didn't want Zack to be without his father so she decided to stay in the island. She had only been to the rez three times in the past 12 years which was why Leah never got a chance to meet Zack. I myself had only seen him 5 times but Paul and Rachel traveled there a little more often than I did so Paul had a good relationship with him.

I was busy being alpha and Rebecca hated coming to LaPush so I didn't visit him as often as I should have. She didn't even know half of the guys on the pack which was a shame because we were all like one family. I didn't know how she was going to take the news that her son was becoming a wolf and that he will have to stay here until he learns to control it.

 _'_ _It'll be ok Jake. Rachel will help her through it.'_ Paul told me.

 _'_ _Go back to them and get ready. I want them here as soon as possible.'_ I told him and Leah. They agreed and phased out.

 _'_ _Do you think aunt Becca will want to take Zack away?'_ Sarah asked me.

 _'_ _I sure hope not.'_ I told her. I felt Quill phase.

 _'_ _Rachel will be here in an hour. Seth and I are going to go pick her up and Renesmee is at the house with Tamara, Claire and the baby. Needless to say, Ian is there too.'_ He told us. I gave him the ok and he phased back.

' _Wanna go meet Seth's stepdaughter?'_ I asked Sarah. Josh got worried but somehow I wasn't. Sarah was pretty stable.

 _'_ _Yes! I'm hungry.'_ She told me. We ran back to the Cullens and got our clothes on our way to LaPush. I showed Sarah how to phase back and she went behind a bush and did it all by herself. It took her a few tries but she managed it well. She was a natural, just like her uncle. When she came out of the bush my mouth dropped open and Josh gasped.

"You're mom is gonna freak!" I told her. She instantly looked worried.

"You look more like your 13 or 14 than 10 years old." Josh told her. She just smiled.

"Cool!" She said excitedly. Josh chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on squirt!" I told her. She came right over to me and I put my arm around her.

"Remember that you need to stay very calm. If you get mad you need to run outside because it will cause you to phase and you don't want to do that around humans. You can hurt them, like aunt Emily." I told her. She instantly sobered up and nodded. She knew that story very well.

We went into the house and saw Nessie feeding Amelia while Tamara had breakfast. Ian was glaring at Nessie with his arms crossed. Clearly he wanted to feed her.

"Good morning Jake." Sue said as she brought a plate of food for Ian.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked us.

"Yes please." Sarah said and she popped out from behind me causing Sue to gasp.

"Sarah?" She said. Claire was eating at the table and she nearly dropped her fork.

"Wow Sarah. You look like you could be in high school with me." Claire told her. Charlie poked his head into the dining room. His eyes widened.

"What is it with these kids growing up so fast?!" He said as he came out of the kitchen. Sarah blushed.

"What's happening?" Tamara asked Nessie.

"Sarah is a wolf now so her development is advancing. She's supposed to be ten but she turned into a teenager overnight." Nessie told her. Tamara nodded in understanding.

"I remember those days. How are you feeling honey?" Tamara asked her, full of concern.

"I'm better now. My muscles are a little soar though." She told Tamara shyly. Tamara turned to Sue.

"Do you have some green tea and ginger?" Tamara asked her.

"Sure. Do you think it will help?" Sue asked her. I had no idea what was going on but Sue used to be a nurse and she knew that kind of stuff.

"It will a little bit. My sisters used to give that to me all the time. You might also want to mix in some turmeric too." Tamara told her. Sue nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Sarah smiled and she skipped over to the baby.

"She's so pretty and little, like when Amy was a baby." Sarah said. Tamara smiled at her.

"What's her name?" She asked Nessie.

"Amelia but we like to call her Mia." She told her.

"Mia. I like that. Its sweet like Nessie." Sarah said. Nessie looked at her with a confused expression. Josh laughed.

"You see, Renesmee is such a mouthful that Sarah decided to call you Nessie." I explained.

"Nessie! I love it! Why didn't I think of that?" Tamara said.

"Nessie? Like the loch ness monster?" Nessie asked Sarah. Sarah giggled and nodded proudly causing Nessie to laugh.

"You know what, kiddo. I like it too." Nessie told her and then she kissed the top of Sarah's head.

"Uncle Jakey and aunt Nessie. It works." Sarah said proudly as she sat down to eat. Charlie smiled at her and then he looked at his granddaughter proudly.

"I think it works too." Charlie told her. Sarah smiled and ate her pancakes. I also sat down to eat. We all had our second breakfast and were passing the baby around when Rachel came in.

"Mommy!" Sarah said and ran over to her. Rachel went pale but she hugged her ten year old teenager like a champ.

"You look so grown up." Rachel told her teary eyed. We exchanged looks and I could tell my sister was hurting. This was hard on all of us. Rachel sat down next to me and I took her hand.

"We'll need to get some new clothes for you." Rachel told Sarah as she sat down.

"Grandma and Ms. Bella got some for me already and a bunch of other stuff I don't understand." Sarah told her uncomfortably. Rachel smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"Don't worry honey. I'll go over it with you. It'll be fun." Rachel told her.

"I'll have mom bring over the things they got for her and some pain medication in case she needs it." Nessie told her.

"Thank you so much Renesmee. I'm Rachel be the way. We didn't get to meet last time." Rachel said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and you can call me Nessie." She told her causing Sarah to smile wider.

We were finished with breakfast by the time Bella came over. Rachel greeted her and thanked her profusely. She also asked her to thank Edward for what he did. Bella was very graceful and humble about it.

Rachel left with Sarah shortly after Bella arrived. I offered to go with them but Sarah said she wanted Claire to come with her instead. Claire was 16 and Sarah had always looked up to her. Quill went with them of course so I decided to stay behind at Charlie's.

"I can't believe she just grew up like that overnight. Its unbelievable." Charlie said. Mom smiled at him.

"Nessie was the same. These supernatural kids grow way too fast. Its really not fair. I feel so bad for Rachel." Bella told us. Nessie looked at her mom sympathetically.

"Where's dad?" She asked. Bella looked uncomfortable.

"He's running some errands." She told her in an odd voice, causing me to smile. Even as a vampire, she was a horrible liar. Nessie narrowed her eyes at her mother causing Bella to squirm.

"Sure, sure." I told her and then Bells proceeded to kick me under the table.

"Ohh!" I said. Seth chuckled and looked at Tamara again. They had been doing the googly eye thing since he got here.

"Its nice having you kids here at the table." Charlie said as he looked around. Sue nodded in agreement.

"It sure is." She said.

We spend the rest of the morning with Charlie and Sue but then at round 3:30 we went to the practice field. Edward and Bella were both there and Tamara came later. Edward and Bella smelled like sawdust but it looked like they hand changed their clothes. God only knows what those two were up to. Yuck!

"Alright gentle man and Lady. We're gonna get started with your training." Nessie said to Sarah who was in her wolf form.

"First of all, fighting experienced vampires is nothing like fighting newborns. The Volturi have very unique training, fighting strategies and on top of that, they have vampires who can dull your senses, blind you, and even cause you pain without even touching you. This is a whole new ball game for all of you. You will be fighting with both your bodies and your minds." Nessie told us. I saw that the guys were getting nervous. They weren't really sure what she was talking about.

"Show them sweetheart." Edward told her. She nodded and instantly our minds were flooded with a memory of Nessie and an older vampire that Seth recognized at Eleazar. They were at a beach and we were watching everything that was happening from Nessie's point of view. Everyone seemed taller than her so I knew this must be a vision of when she was a little girl, living in the island.

"Alright honey. Zafrina is going to blind you. This will feel a lot like Alec's power. The key is to let your instincts guide you. Alec can remove all your senses, even smell, but he cannot remove your instinct." Eleazar told her.

Nessie's vision was suddenly blank. She couldn't sense anything and when her vision cleared, she realized she was pinned down on the floor by Emmett.

"Again." Eleazar told her. Nessie got up and concentrated even harder but once again, her vision cleared and she was on the floor again.

"This is a mistake." Edward said worriedly.

"You cannot be with her every second of eternity. She needs to learn how to fight like us." Eleazar told him. Edward nodded. They tried it half a dozen more times before Nessie was able to sense something.

It was all darkness but she realized she could feel her body tense as if it knew something was coming. She moved her hands, unable to feel if she made contact with anything but she projected out what she was sensing. Just then, her vision cleared and she saw Emmet was holding her arm but his expression was blank as if he couldn't see. Nessie looked at Bella and she realized Bella had put out a protection bubble over her so that she could see what she had done. Bella nodded at Nessie and removed the bubble. Nessie let her instincts guide her. She felt herself tense again and this time she got this overwhelming feeling that she was holding something. She tore into it with her teeth.

"Dammit Ness!" She heard Jasper complain as her senses returned. She saw she had ripped out his thumb.

"Much better." Eleazar said proudly as he smiled at her.

Then the vision changed. We were in a city, well, Nessie was in a city. Nahuel was next to her, his body was tense, expecting something.

"I think they're coming." Nahuel told her.

"I hear them. Where the hell is Kate?!" Nessie said exasperated. She looked back to the back of the alley were a woman stood terrified, her neck was bleeding and there was a vampire torn to pieces next to her.

"Nahuel?" The woman said worriedly.

"Just stay back Eva." Nahuel told her. Just then, two other vampires appeared in front of them and Nessie sprang into action. The vampires were faster but Nessie managed to maneuver them easily. These vampires weren't clumsy like the newborns. They twisted and contorted their bodies quickly trying to grab hold of any portion of your body. Suddenly the other vampire let out a piercing shriek. Nahuel covered his ears and the vampire took that opportunity to attack. Nessie was smarter though. She started humming to off balance the pitch of the shriek and then she used her power to expel the pain that his shriek was causing on her own ears into the two vampires. It was enough to cause both vampires to pause giving her and Nahuel the advantage. They each tore their heads off easily. Then the vision was over.

"That one was a siren." Nessie told us.

"The Volturi have many gifted vampires, some can disorient you, some can give you mind blowing pain, some can make you feel attracted to them, some can remove all your senses as in the first vision. We have a very powerful shield at our side. My mom can protect you from mental powers like those but sometimes its not enough. You need to be able to separate yourselves from the pain especially because all of you are connected. This means that if one of you suffers a mental attack, all of you will, but you can't stop fighting. The moment you do, you die." Nessie told us. I felt a sudden flood of fear and pride over my imprint. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me proud.


	23. Chapter 23

**Jacob**

Nessie was a hard trainer. She flooded our minds with distracting horrible images while Edward, Tamara, and Bella attacked us. Later that afternoon, she projected pain to us while we were under attack by her parents. She let some of the younger wolves sit that part out but we all knew they had to learn these new skills at one point. I was impressed that she could project pain like that.

Later that night, we went out for a walk in the woods. It was after midnight and we walked along the river that divided Cullen territory from Quileute lands. That's when I asked her about her powers.

"So how do your powers work?" I asked her.

"I can project images, thoughts, experiences... Basically, it's a way for me to show people what's in my head without having to speak. First, it started in my hands but then I was able to expand my bubble like mom. Its not like Zafrina though. I can't invade your senses to make you feel like you are there inside the image I project. My power is more like watching a movie in your mind. Its distracting but the thing that gives me an advantage over Zafrina is that I can project what I am feeling. I can project emotions, pain, anything I have experienced. The physical pain is the most difficult to project because I have to re-experience it. I can also transfer experiences like I did with you and Sarah. Transferring is very convenient when someone uses their powers on me. The pain is there for a moment and then it slingshots out of me back to where ever I need it to go. The good thing is that since I project what I have experienced, whatever power a vampire uses on me or is transferred through me, sticks in my mind so I can use it again, see." She said and then she put her hand on me. I was instantly flooded with the memory of my phase combined with Sarah's. I felt the urge to phase so powerful that a moment later I exploded into my wolf form. She laughed when I growled at her. I didn't have another change of clothes.

"Sorry." She laughed. "I guess I guess I should reciprocate." She said and began removing articles of clothes as she waked over to the river. I gulped down hard when I saw her take off her bra, her back was facing me. I should have looked away but I couldn't. The moon glowed slightly on her skin and she was completely mesmerizing. Then she removed her jeans and I saw that she was wearing lacy boy shorts. I was suddenly grateful that everyone was too tired to run patrols tonight. She walked right into the water and swam along the stream.

I phased back and was not surprised at all that I had a hard on. I walked into the water and she watched my every move with a smile on her face.

"Perve." I told her and I splashed water on her face. She smirked and swam over to me.

"You are beautiful Jacob Black. The perfect male specimen and you're all mine." She said smugly and seductively. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. The river was deep enough that I was able to sit on the floor and the water covered us to our shoulders.

"I think you're the perfect specimen. You're absolutely amazing, Renesmee Cullen." I told her and I kissed her nose. She smiled and kissed my lips. I hadn't kissed her like this since I thought she was Leslie. It felt amazing to taste her mouth with mine, to stroke her tongue with my tongue. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries mixed with some cinnamon bark. It was very strange but amazing. Her skin was so soft and super feminine against my skin. I wanted her so badly that I had to stop kissing her.

"Nessie… I think we should probably head back. I'm getting really excited and I don't want to do something we're not ready for." I told her. She smiled at me lovingly and stroked the side of my face.

"I love you and I want you too." She told me. I felt my heart start beating faster and I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. That was the first time she said she loved me. I kissed her intensely, unable to control myself.

"I love you too. I love you so much and that's why I want to wait." I told her when our lips parted. I could see the disappointment on her face but she nodded. She kissed my lips softly and then she walked back to the shore to pick up her clothes. I got out of the water and phased without looking while she dressed. We ran back to her house and she went inside. Edward built a changing room outside and left bags of clothes for all of us in case we needed them. I phased in the changing room and changed into some new clothes. When I went inside she was in her room. I heard her upstairs and the shower was on so I decided to stay downstairs. I smelled food so I went over to the kitchen and Bella already had a plate on the counter top. I sat and ate the food she served me.

"What did you do?" Bella asked me as soon as I sat.

"What makes you ask that?" I said quietly.

"Because Edward walked out in a bad mood, Renesmee went upstairs without saying hello and you're wearing that face." She told me.

"I don't really think I can talk about this kind of stuff with you." I told her. She made a disgusted face and then she sat down next to me.

"Renesmee is not a little girl you know. She had been a full grown adult since she was 7 human years. Its ok if you guys want to be…"

"Bells!" I scolded and shuddered.

"Look I know this is strange but I have come to terms with the fact that my daughter is an adult. She's been through a lot Jacob. She lost her baby. I can't even imagine that kind of pain. Now we are about to go into a battle and we do not know what the outcome will be. I can't even think of anything happening to my little girl but its possible. You just can't count on forever. You don't know how much time you have with the people you love, even if they are supernatural. Nahuel had to deal with that three times. When he lost his sister and nephew and when he lost his son. Renesmee also had to learn that lesson the hard way. You need to cherish every moment with the people you love, Jake." Bella told me. She patted my hand and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go find my husband now." She said leaving me alone and depressed. I suddenly lost my appetite so I went to check on Nessie. She was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair. Even that simple action made her look sexy, sensual.

"Can I come in?" I asked her from the door. She nodded but didn't say anything. I took the brush from her hands continued brushing her hair which was starting to get a little longer, just passing her shoulders. She closed her eyes and her head tilted to the side as she relaxed. She sighed contently as I brushed her wet hair over and over again. He neck was exposed and I couldn't resist the temptation. I bent over, inching closer to her and I kissed her neck. She was sitting on a bench and there was some extra bench space to her side so I sat next to her, my legs on either side of her, leaving her exposed neck right in from of me. I began nibbling her ear and massaging her neck. She sighed contently again, slightly moaning. I peppered kisses from her ear, down her neck to her shoulder. She turned her head to look at me.

"Do you have any idea how precious you are to me?" I asked her seriously. Her brows furrowed slightly and I kissed between them to smooth them out.

"You have been through so much. I just don't want to do anything that can remotely hurt you." I told her softly. She placed her hand on my cheek and my mind flooded with the memory of the river. She replayed everything that happened from her point of view and I felt the emotion that she felt at the moment. It wasn't about sex at all. It was about love. She just wanted me to love her.

As my vision came to focus I saw the love in her eyes and I realized something. I had never made love to anyone before. I had sex but I never once made love to someone and she felt exactly the same way. I took her face in my hands and kissed her profoundly. I glided my hands down her neck so that I could pick her up bridal style as I got up from the bench and made my way to her bed. I didn't break our kiss once I laid her on top of the sheets.

I gently got on top of her and continued kissing her. Our lips molded with one another perfectly as if they were made for each other because they were, we were. I felt her hands stroke my arms then my back as she reached for the hem of my shirt. I helped her and removed the borrowed t-shirt. It landed on the floor. Wordlessly and gently we removed every item of clothing until there was nothing between us, then, I made love to her. I made love to the woman who stole my heart less than a month ago. I didn't know what the future held for us but at that moment, none of that really mattered.

I woke up with Nessie in my arms. Her upper body was spread out across my chest using me as her pillow. It was an incredible sight. I thought back to what happened between us last night and I couldn't believe how amazing it was. No, that definitely wasn't sex. It was so much more. That was unlike anything I had ever experienced. This changed everything. I could feel it.

She must have sensed something because her eyes fluttered open as if she was startled but then she saw me and smiled.

"Good morning." She told me in a groggy voice and then she kissed my chest. I could feel my heart swell when she did that.

"Morning babe." I told her and then I kissed her nose causing her to smile at me lovingly.

"We should probably head out. Your nephew is landing soon if he hasn't already." She reminded me. I turned to look at the clock and I realized she was right. We had overslept. Rebecca's flight was landing a 8am and it was already 8:30am.

"Shit! I promised I would pick her up." I groaned and looked at my phone. I went through the texts and saw that Quill had gone out to pick them up after he called me 5 times.

"Quill went to go get them." I told her. She smiled sheepishly and I had to laugh.

"I'm gonna have to thank him cause I don't think I could have left you this morning even if I wanted to." I told her. She gave me a loving expression that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Come on. Let's get ready." She told me and pulled me up to a sitting position with her. She was definitely strong.

"So when do I get to fight you?" I asked her after we took a shower and got dressed. She smirked.

"You really think you can take me big man?" She asked sarcastically. I wrapped my arms around her in a big bear hug and then I tickled her.

"Oh yeah. I think I can handle you." I told her smugly. She laughed and we went downstairs. There was no breakfast which meant that Bella and Eddie were still out but there were plenty of leftovers so we had breakfast anyway, just the two of us and we went over to Rachel's to wait for Rebecca, Zack, and the others.

"Nessie!" Sarah said as soon as we walked in. She had grown at least a few more inches but it seemed to be slowing down a bit. She still only looked like a teenager.

"Hi sweetie!" Nessie greeted her with a big hug but she couldn't kiss the top of her head anymore because they were almost the same height.

"Quill called you like ten times this morning." Rachel told me. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the big smiles on our faces and then she shook her head.

"But I can see it was worth the bitching you're about to get." Rachel said smiling. Nessie laughed and Sarah just looked confused.

"Uncle Jakey!" Amy came out of her bedroom with her blanket still in her hands. I picked her up easily and she smacked me with her blanket.

"Hey!" I complained but she looked at me sternly.

"You late! Now daddy late." She scolded me while Nessie laughed. She was 6 and she was so much fun. Amy was a pistol. She took more after Paul and Rachel while Sarah was more like dad and me, sweet, mischievous, and laid back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Jacob**

My sister and nephew arrived about an hour later with Paul and Leah. Rebecca was super upset that we hadn't taken Zack straight to the specialist since his fever was now at 102 degrees. Rachel and I decided to do this together and we took Rebecca outside while Leah and Nessie got Zack settled into the guest room. Rachel explained the legends and then finally I explained that they were all real.

"My son is in there possibly dying and you two are out here telling me fairytales!" Rebecca yelled at us.

"Its not fairy tales. That's what we're trying to tell you Becks. Your son is phasing." I told her. She looked so furious that I was actually afraid of her. Nessie came out at that point.

"Maybe I can help." She offered. She walked over to Rebecca who just glared at her angrily. Nessie took her hand and Rebecca's eyes glazed over.

"What are you showing her?" I asked Nessie.

"When Sarah phased." She told me. A moment later Rebecca looked at Nessie with both surprise and fear. She ripped her and from Nessie's and stepped back.

"That's impossible. How did you do that? What are you?" She asked Nessie.

"I'm a human, vampire hybrid. I have the powers to project my memories. That was my memory of the first time Sarah phased." She told her. Rebecca was pale and shaking. She looked over to Rachel who smiled at her and nodded and then she looked at me.

"So you're?" She asked and I nodded. I went over behind a bush and took off my clothes and then I came back in my wolf form. She screamed and put her hand over her mouth.

"No. I am not letting my son become that. No fucking way!" She said.

"We don't really have a choice in this Becks. Its in their blood. They were born into this by us, because of us." Rachel told her. Rebecca started crying and Rachel quickly went over to her.

"But he's my baby." She sobbed. I went back behind the trees to phase and get dressed and I went over to my twin sisters. Rebecca looked at me like she wasn't even seeing me anymore.

"Its still me Becks. I didn't stop being Jake because I can morph into a big dog and Zack is not going to stop being your son. He needs you to be strong. He needs all of us. If he sees you like this, he's going to feel like there's something wrong with him. But there's nothing wrong with him, because he was born this way, just like I was." I told her. Rebecca nodded and her expression changed.

"I'm sorry. Oh my God, my little brother." She said before she came over to me and hugged me. I signed, relieved that she got it. I looked at Nessie who was smiling and us and had her arm around Rachel. They both went inside while I helped Rebecca calm down and answered her many questions.

She was concerned about what this would mean for Zack and for her. She agreed to stay in the reservation until Zack learned to control his phasing and so that he could be with his pack. She didn't want him fighting vampires though. I told her that I was going to keep him and the rest of the kids away from the fight but that he had to train with the others. Whether he used it or not, training was going to come in handy. She agreed to let him train but not to fight.

Edward came over and set up a drip for Zack and left some medicines for him since it worked so well for Sarah. Paul thanked Edward personally for helping Sarah and Zack and the rest of the kids who were starting to show signs. He ordered us to keep Zack hydrated and then he left as quickly as possible. Rebecca kept staring at him the entire time he was there. She was completely freaked out by him but that's not the reason why he left. With no Bella around to shield us I am sure he knew exactly what happened between his daughter and me. Considering how he kept glaring at me the entire time, I was sure he knew. It kinda made me feel bad for him. That couldn't be easy.

We started training early in the afternoon. Edward was particularly enthusiastic about fighting me. He was beating me up pretty badly but thankfully, later that afternoon, guests started to arrive. Edward and Bella went to greet them while Nessie stayed to continue training. We took turns attacking Tamara and Nessie. Tamara was getting better every day but Nessie was amazing.

Nessie wasn't as quick as a vampire but she was super flexible and sneaky. She sneak attacked us over and over again without even having to use her projection. It took us hours before I actually managed to get a handle on her.

"Nice job wolf. You're the first one to get a pin on me." She said proudly and seductively. The boys giggled immaturely in my head and the older wolves growled at them because that was the alpha's imprint they were thinking about.

Shortly after that Eleazar and Kate came over. Nessie stopped everything and ran into Kate's arms. I had only seen her through Seth and Nessie's minds. She seemed nice enough.

"They told us you might need some help to whip these mutts into shape." Kate said.

"I'd love the help." She told her with an evil smile that made me nervous.

"Guys, these are Eleazar and Kate. Eleazar used to work for the Volturi before he came to his senses." Nessie told us but she winked at Eleazar.

"And Kate is one of the most difficult vampires to pin on this earth!" She told us. Paul snickered in his wolf form and Kate looked straight at him.

"Care to try mutt?" Kate told him with a hint of amusement. Paul prepared himself and attacked. Within seconds he was on the floor seizing and every single one of us felt it as Kate electrocuted him with one touch. Nessie sighed when she saw that all of us had been affected by the attack.

"This is what I was telling you. Kate is just one gifted vampire. The Volturi will have many offensive players so imagine multiple wolves being attacked by different kinds of offensive powers. If you don't learn to separate yourselves from the pain, you will not be able to win this fight if my mom is taken down. She is our biggest defensive weapon for mental powers followed by Zafrina and Juan is our only physical shield. Benji, Kate and myself are our biggest offensive weapons. Kate can only target one victim at a time but I can project her powers. Together, we will be the only match against Jane." Nessie told us. I saw my pack worry about how the hell we were going to do this. The pain Paul was feeling was too strong for us to block out.

"Let's begin with something less distracting than being tased." Nessie offered but I shook my head. The guys also agreed. If we were going to do this then we had to do it right. I walked up to Kate and volunteered to be her victim. I saw Nessie's eyes flash with worry before she took a deep breath and continued.

"Fine. Kate, you taser Jake. While Eleazar, Tamara, and I attack. Start _low_." Nessie told her sternly. Kate nodded and then the pain began.

That shit hurt like fucking hell. Eventually, Seth took over because I couldn't take the direct blows anymore. It was insanely hard to detach ourselves from the pain even though it was purely mental. Kate didn't actually have electricity in her hands. It was a mental power. It helped me to think of it as one of Nessie's visions. I could see her memories clearly in my head as if it were my own, as if I were living them but at the same time I was completely aware that it wasn't me. When I thought about the pain that way it helped separate myself from it and concentrate on the fight. That's probably why Nessie was so good at it. That and the fact she was totally badass.

Every day after that, more and more vampires arrived which only made the training get harder. We were exposed to more and powers. One vampire gave you vertigo, another was able to confuse your sense of smell, but the Zafrina and Benjamin were definitely the most impressive. Zafrina could enter your mine and literally make your believe you were someplace else. It was unbelievable. And then Benjamin was able to control the elements, create fire and water, move rocks and trees with his mind, and did I mention, throw fireballs. His powers were by far my favorite.

The pack was getting better and better and all the vampires joined in for the fight. Things got interesting when Embry and Nahuel came back with the Caribbean vampires from Puerto Rico. Juan had the ability to make air feel like a solid so he was able to create an invisible solid wall between himself and others. His mate Elena, didn't have any powers but she was a good fighter nonetheless. But the most interesting thing was when Embry went to visit Paul and Sarah and he imprinted on Rebecca. Embry hadn't seen Rebecca once since he phased. He didn't even get the chance to meet when Paul and Rachel got married because the assholes eloped. Twelve years that he could have been with her, lost. Rebecca was now 33 but Embry didn't care. He found her and that's all that mattered to him.

Nessie and I couldn't have another repeat of our night together because the house was literally full of vampires. It was a strange thing to see the dynamics between them. Kate started hooking up with this nomad named Garret while Tanya was fascinated by an older vampire named Ivan that came with the Russian hybrids. The Russian hybrids were not like Nahuel, Nessie and Tamara. They were human blood drinkers. So was Zahra, Nahuel's other sister but at least the other one, Eva, had recently changed her ways. She tried to become a veggie vamp after Nahuel was nearly murdered by their father. I talked to Zahra and the other hybrids a lot to try to convince them to change their ways but it was useless.

The female Russian, Karina, had an interesting power. She was a lure, she could put off a scent that could lure any prey to any location regardless of whether she was there or not. We planned to use her gift to lure the Volturi to the clearing. Her twin brother Ira, didn't have a gift except that he was fast, as fast as Edward which meant he was the fastest hybrid alive. They spent an enormous amount of time with Nessie from the moment they arrived. I could see that they really cared about her. The way they behaved around her, they reminded me of little kids looking up to their big sister. I was surprised that they weren't the same way with Nahuel but he already had enough siblings.

The Denali family started out distant but then they came around after spending so many hours training us. Irina was the only one that kept her distance. She didn't spend much time with her family either because of us. We killed her mate Laurent a long time ago and she couldn't bring herself to forgive us. I felt a little bad for her but I wasn't sorry for killing Laurent. He was going to kill Bella and I would never let that happen. It wasn't until she met Amelia that she started coming down from her room more often.

Tamara brought Amelia so that all the vampires could witness the miracle that she really was. It also helped keep their thirst in check. Seth and Ian were with Amelia at all times. Irina really liked her and it helped her open up a bit. She even started talking to Seth. Seth wasn't part of the pack that killed Nahuel so it was a little easier for her. Plus it was Seth. He had effect on people. That was his magic power. The only ones who were suspicious of everything and everyone were the weird hobo that Carlisle brought named Allister, the two young looking nomads that came with Jasper, the Romanians and the Egyptians that came with Benji. They were the only ones that didn't want to hold the baby and they didn't talk to any of the wolves at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Jacob**

It was getting closer to battle time so all the vampires started joining in the training. Even the creepy Romanians joined in of the beat up the mutt games. It was a good distraction from the boredom for them. All the vampires helped with training but there was a clear distinction of who was there to fight and who was there to witness that the child should not be killed.

The Volturi argument was that if she was allowed to live and procreate, there would be a time when Vampires no longer could feed on humans but the Cullens brought to light that Amelia made the vampires more comfortable but they could still make the choice to feed at any time they wanted. Carlisle demonstrated that by providing the vampires in the room with donated blood while Amelia was there. All the arguments against Mia were voided after that. A lot of them were pretty mad that the Volturi had murdered that first human hybrid after they met little Mia. We only hopped that the Volturi would listen but we knew why they were really here, to destroy their competition, which was why a good portion of the vampires had sided with the Cullens on the fight. All three Amazonians, two of the Irish, the Russian nomad, two of the Egyptians, both Caribbean vamps, and one of the American nomads had all pledged to fight at our side. There were some other of the nomads that were thinking about it but they were scared. We all were.

The day finally came and our battle plan was set. I left the younger wolves at the rez with Esme in case things got hairy. Esme hated the idea of sitting this out but the idea of leaving 10 to 14 year old pups to fend for themselves if a vampire escaped, was too much for her. She said her goodbyes to her husband and all her children and her only grandchild and then she went with my dad to the reservation. Even the most skeptical elders in the tribe saw what Esme did with a lot of respect. They were grateful to her.

Quill and I divided the packs into two groups. We kept our original members but we divided the older wolves between the two packs until we had even numbers. Both packs were asked to stay back in the forest. We were only to show ourselves if the Volturi didn't stop to listen. The vampires all spread out before us. Bella, Zafrina, and Juan were positioned strategically. They were our defensive players so they had to be protected at all costs but without alerting the Volturi to who played our defense. Nessie stayed close to Kate, ready to strike.

It didn't take long for the leeches to show up. They walked towards us slowly as they entered the clearing. It was a sight to be seen. All the Volturi formed a perfect line and walked towards us in perfect unison with the masters front and center. It was clear who were their witnesses because they all came in scattered towards the back. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro, old friend. Please stop this and allow me to explain." Carlisle said to him but they didn't stop.

"Jane is attacking but she can't through the shield." Edward told us. I saw Juan take a deep breath and I knew his shield was up too. That meant we had both a physical and a mental shield protecting us.

"Aro!" Carlisle called out again.

"They have no intention of stopping." Edward told us and that was our cue. Every wolf stepped out from the tree line and weaved between the vampires until we were all side by side. Finally they stopped.

"They're confused. They don't understand how we can have children of the moon at our side in the daylight." Edward told us. I would have smiled that that if this situation wasn't so damn horrible. Aro looked at Jane who only bowed her head apologetically.

"Very well old friend. Explain why you have committed such a treachery and put our secrecy at risk." Aro said to him.

"I have examined the child myself as have all these witnesses. The child has no scent and she cannot be turned. I know you see her and her progeny as a threat to our way of life but as all these witnesses here can attest, she does not remove the will to feed, she only makes it comfortable for vampires to be around her because she has no scent. Every one of these witnesses has been able to feed in her presence, some, even where allowed to feed while holding her and they presented no trouble at all." Carlisle told them. Only Carlisle was the one who did this because he was completely under control but they didn't need to know that.

"Is that so?" Aro asked. One of the leeches named Amun came forward.

"I can testify to this. I saw it myself. Vampires fed in her presence including my mate. I see no threat in her and not that I have given my testimony. I ask to leave in peace." He said. Aro waved his hand and then Amun and his mate left.

"I also agree with Amun. I see no reason why this child and her progeny should not live and now I will go." A twitchily little vampire names Alister said before he left.

"We have heard the witnesses but we have yet to see proof. Where is said child?" Aro said. Seth instantly growled and Tamara hissed simultaneously.

"She is safe. We are here to speak on her behalf." Edward told him. Aro smiled.

"Then please step forward and allow me to see your claims for myself." Aro told him but this time my Nessie spoke nearly making me jump out of my skin.

"I can help with that." She told him and then she projected the multiple tests we made with the vampire witnesses and Amelia. The masters seemed angry that Nessie had so clearly and publically proven they were wrong.

"Very well. The Cullens have proven that this child is no threat now but can we really live with the uncertainly? We are immortals and there will be a time where this child and her DNA will pose a threat to us. They cannot guarantee that some future child will not expose us and with the ever advancing technology of the humans, can we really run that risk?" Aro said. Aro's witnesses began speaking amongst each other. This was actually starting to make sense to them! It was then that the least likely speaker stepped up to the plate. Irina.

"Many of you know my story. These… These wolves killed my mate Laurent. I hate them and nothing would bring me more pleasure than seeing the wolves responsible destroyed so for me to stand here at their side, protecting one of their strange child brides is unthinkable yet here I am. I am here because this child is nothing but an innocent caught in the plight of a selfish irrelevant dynasty that has far outlived their usefulness. You are a parasite to our kind, taking what you want and enforcing the laws that suit you! We all know that you are not here to protect us you are here to protect yourselves!" Irina said to them.

"Here, here!" The nomad Garret said. One of the redheaded Irish vamps was standing next to him and she looked more and more furious by the second.

"What she says it true! You know who I am. You know what my gift is and what she said is completely true!" Maggie yelled out furiously. She was the only one in the Irish coven who only committed to witness for us but one look at Maggie told me that she changed her mind. She looked at Ira and Ira winked at her.

"Its about damn time you came to your senses." He told her softly. I only heard cause Brady was right next to them. The Volturi witnesses started to retreat. A few of our own witnesses also retreated but most stayed at our side suddenly willing to fight, including the two antisocial leeches Jasper brought. That was surprising.

"My children. Are you willing to fight to protect our cause?" Aro asked his guard.

"Yes!" They all began to chant.

"Then so be it. Now Zafrina!" Edward called out but couldn't stop Alec from letting out his fog. We saw a few vampires hit Juan's barrier and that's when the attack began.

We had worked it out so that there were two alphas and two packs. One pack ran out while their alpha remained behind Bella's barrier. We figured out that as long as the alpha was protected, the rest of the pack was also protected from mental attacks. The wolves were able to weave through Alec's fog effortlessly and kill the leeches against the Juan's barrier. As it turned out, we were the most important offensive players because the wolves were the only ones who could cross the barrier to fight while still being protected by Bella's mental shield. As long as the alpha of the pack stayed behind the barrier, the rest of the wolves were immune to all mental attacks.

Alec was one of the first leeches that we took out. His fog instantly came down and then several vampires also went out to the battlefield even though they were no longer protected by Bella's shield like the wolves were. My imprint was among them. This made me insane with anxiety but I had to stay put. Not only was I protecting my pack by staying behind but also I was helping them fight by allowing them to see through my eyes who was about to attack them. A big bulgy leech came after Nessie on her blind side and I almost lost it but Seth and Edward were there at her side.

Nessie would intermittently hold on to Kate and project out Kate's taser to the vampires around her. As soon as they dropped a few of my pack, Garret, Tanya and Kate herself were on them like white on rice allowing us to rip apart multiple guard at once. Benjamin was also putting down multiple vampires at once with his fire balls and his mate Tia would help him finish the job.

One of the wolves got hurt and Nessie quickly went over to him to get him inside the barrier again. We could all leave Juan's barrier but Nessie was the only one who could get us back in if we got hurt. Nessie helped Brady back behind and I told my wolves to retreat. They were all feeling Brady's broken leg through our link and though most of them were able to ignore it, I didn't want to take the chance of even one wolf loosing focus. That's when Quill's group went in as Nessie helped the rest of my pack get back behind the barrier.

I was supposed to stay back behind the barrier with Quill but as soon as the last of my pack members was behind the line, I went out with my imprint. I figured since my pack was behind the line, I would be protected through them and I was right. I fought next to Quill's pack without a problem, making sure I was at my girl's side at all times. Two of our leeches got hurt and Nessie and I both ran them behind the line. As we were bringing them in the Russian girl got horribly hurt. She screamed and every vampire around her was on alert as her blood came spilling out.

Karina was crying loudly and I could see her terrified expression as even some of our own allies turned towards her with thirst. For some reason, it didn't occur to me that hybrids bleed and it was really a gruesome sight to behold. Nahuel and her brother were instantly at her side along with Carlisle. Her father made his way to her, nearly getting killed in the process. The wolves also flanked around her fighting off the bloodthirsty leaches that were suddenly surrounding her.

"Her blood is too strong. She's a singer! You need to get her out of here!" Edward said as he tried to get to her to help out. Nessie was instantly at her side and took her back behind the barrier line. She went all the way to the tree line and mounted her on one of the wolves.

"Take her back to my grandmother. Hurry!" Nessie told Collin who nodded and ran into the forest with Karina crying and bleeding on his back.

None of the wolves suffered any mental attacks but seeing Karina get hurt like that affected us all. Nevertheless we were, able to fight off the Volturi guard easily. Though what happened to Karina was unfortunate, it was a good distraction and we were able to take out even more of the Volturi guard. Though most of them were already getting thinned out by the leeches on our team.

We were winning the battle though there was another bad break from Quill's side. Luckily it happened towards the end and Edward himself came to help Collin who seemed to have a few broken ribs.

The battle was almost over. Marcus was the first master to go, he didn't even fight back so he was killed early in the battle while his guards were busy getting killed by our team. Then the Romanians got Caius. Aro and his protector Renata were the only ones left. The vampires couldn't get a clear view of him because of Renata's shield but the wolves saw him straight and clear thanks to Bella. Only Edward knew where he was because he could see Aro through our eyes. Aro looked like he was about to make a run for it so I grabbed the little female vamp attached to his robe and ripped her apart with Leah. Aro came clear into view. Juan must have put a barrier around him because was trying to escape but had nowhere to go. He looked like a pantomime stuck in a box, except that he was yelling. Loudly.

"You will never get away with this! You have destroyed us all." He kept screaming. Carlisle walked up to him.

"No old friend. You have. You abused your power and destroyed what the Volturi were supposed to be about and now it falls on us to rectify that mistake." Carlisle told him before he ripped his head off. Carlisle threw Aro's head up in the air and Benji threw a fireball at it burning it instantly. There was a short period of silence and then every single vampire at our side started cheering and our wolves howled with them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Jacob**

Kovos and Carlisle were was the only ones who did not cheer. Instead, Kovos went over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my daughter?" He said to him. Collin heard Kovos and showed me that Sue was already taking care of her. Edward came over to tell them.

"She's being taken care of at the reservation by one of the nurses there but we should probably go to her." Edward told him. Kovos nodded and there was an understanding between them. They were both fathers and even though we had just won an amazing battle, nothing was more important to a father than his child. Edward understood that.

The three of them left with Ira and most the other wolves. I stayed and nuzzled my girl who rewarded me with a big hug. Bella came over and hugged us both. Even blondie was going around petting the remaining wolves. Everyone was just so happy.

I saw through Collin that Carlisle was already healing Karina. Sue had everything out for him and he quickly went to work to sew the wound and cover it with a medical glaze to cover the scent. It was strange to see Carlisle strain as he healed Karina. He was having a hard time with her scent, but then again, even Karina's own family stayed a few feet back.

"I guess we now know the source of your luring gift." Carlisle told her with a strained smile.

"How do you do it? Even I can smell how enticing it is." She said refereeing to her own blood. I gagged internally as did the other wolves.

"Years of practice." Carlisle told her and then he looked at Edward and winked. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I licked my clumsy stinky best friend. I instantly regretted it. Yuck!

"Oh gross! Jake! I'll never be able to wash that out!" Bella complained and the vampires around us laughed.

"Where is Carlisle? There is much to discuss." Liam said from the Irish coven. I went back behind the trees and changed into the clothes we had left out before the battle.

"Karina is all fixed up. They are making their way back." I told them. The last thing I heard before I phased was Carlisle telling sue to burn all the bloody bandages and clothes in case there were any vampires nearby and then they were running. Renesmee came right over to me and jumped into my arms before she kissed me.

"You guys were amazing." She told me as I set her back down on the ground.

"You really were. You were all coordinated and lethal. You did an amazing job." Jasper told us as we joined the group. Most of the wolves left on the field were members of my pack so they phased back and joined the party.

"Well it was a lot easier than we thought. You guys were the brave ones cause we had Bella protecting us the whole time but you didn't." Seth told Jasper. Jasper was the first to step out of the protection of the barrier.

"No, I agree with Jasper. You young ones have proven to be incredible warriors. I commend you." Garret said. Liam nodded in agreement. Senna, one of the Amazonian covens was next to speak.

"Our friends did an excellent job but we must not forget out dear shields. We would have perished if it weren't for Bella, Juan and my dear Zafrina." Senna said. Bella shrugged.

"Everyone did a great job. Even little Renesmee, who knew such potential lied in such a young and sweet package." Benjamin said. Nessie smiled and Kate came over and put her arm around my girl.

"We make an amazing team." She said proudly.

"A lethal team. We should call you the femme fatal." Maggie told them. Nessie just laughed. She looked so happy and light as if a terrible weight had lifted off her shoulders.

"I still think my favorite part was when grandpa ripped Aro's head and Benji blasted it." Nessie said.

"That was my favorite too!" Alice said cheerfully. Tamara giggled next to her and then she hugged Seth.

"I have to agree there." Nahuel said and a lot of them were nodding their heads. Just then, Edward and the others came back. Katrina was among them.

I was surprised when I saw her. She had a large gash starting from her chin all the way down to her shoulder where it disappeared into her sleeve and came back out to her arm on the other side. We all fell silent when we saw her. Nahuel was the first one to go up to her. He knew exactly what it felt like to be deformed by a fucking leech. He went right up to her, placed his hand on the good side of her neck and then he leaned in and kissed the tip of her chin where the gash started.

"Beautiful as always." He told her. I saw Ira smile with approval. Ira was really attached to his sister, I knew if it was my sister, I would be hating myself for letting anyone hurt her and wishing that it was me. Nahuel's sisters were next to go up to her and then Bella and the rest of the Cullens followed.

They all showered her with support and a few of the Cullens apologized for being tempted. Carlisle, Edward and Kovos stood back and watched them along with the rest of us. The Romanians and the nomads and the Irish vamps stood back watching her. Then Hulien went over to Kovos and kissed him. I didn't even realized they were a thing.

"I think she'll be ok." Hulien told him and he nodded.

"So what happens now?" Siobhan asked Carlisle after a minute.

"Now we live the freedom we all longed for." One of the Romanian said. Edward turned to him.

"I know what freedom means to you, Stefan. And we will not allow another power thirsty coven destroy our way of life." Edward warned him.

"I agree. Someone must stand to ensure this abuse of power never happens again." Liam added.

"I know I am biased but Carlisle is best vampire among us. Look what he has done here. He has earned the respect and affection of both his family, his allies and his enemies." Eleazar said and pointed to us when he said enemies.

"The wolves are not our enemy." Esme corrected him and smiled at me.

"No. We're not enemies anymore but I will say this. I think I speak for every wolf in my pack that when we thought we were enemies, there is no vampire we respect more than Carlisle Cullen. Even my ancestors chose to trust him when they had no reason to." I told them.

"Thank you Jacob. But my friends, we did not fight this battle so that we can replace one family with another." Carlisle told them.

"No, but we need protection." Peter, Jasper's friend finally said.

"Who is to stop vampires like Maria when things get out of hand?" He added.

"We will. The wolves were born to protect humans and now that some of us have imprinted on immortals we plan to stick around for a long time. Your secrecy is as important to us as ours because they are tied together. The Cullens have done an amazing job in protecting the hybrids and I think that with their help we can continue that work." I suggested. If I was going to live through eternity, I needed something to do. I don't think I could spend the rest of my life reliving high school like the Cullens.

"That will be a conflict. You protect human life but they are out food source. We have the right to feed as we wish." Zahra said. She and I had a really long discussion of why she and the rest of the hybrids needed to turn veggie vamps so she knew my take on this subject. I sighed.

"I understand that and as long as you keep your feeding outside of Washington state and that you don't go overboard with killings, my packs can agree to let you feed as you wish. I give you my word as and alpha and as the chief of this tribe." I told him.

"I have no objection to this arrangement. I like the wolves." Ira said and he put his arm around Maggie. Maggie was looking at me.

"The wolf tells the truth. His word is honorable." She said.

"The wolves guided by the Cullens. How convenient." Stefan complained.

"If Maggie agrees with this arrangement then so do we. We will spread the word in Europe." Liam told us.

"Want some company?" Ira asked Maggie who just smiled at him.

"We also agree to give these wolves a try. We will spread the word in the south." Peter said. He said his goodbyes to Jasper and he left. Stefan and his friend hissed angrily but they also left. Another nomad who stayed for the fight, named Kora, agreed and went on her way. Juan and Elena were next.

"We also agree but we would like to stay and learn your ways. I've never had a family before, not even as human." Elena said but she was looking at Juan as if searching for approval. Juan didn't look sure about that at all.

"Animal blood?" He asked her. She nodded and he sighed.

"Very well." Juan said.

"My allegiance and respect will always be with you my dear ones. Especially you sweet Renesmee." Benjamin said and bowed to her. His mate Tia also bowed.

"We will also spread the news of your decision and we hope we can always be friends and allies." Tia said to me. I nodded at her.

"You kidding. Benji is the pack favorite." Sean told them. I nodded with him in agreement and Benjamin smiled. They hugged Nessie and me and said their goodbyes before they left.

"We should get going as well young ones. Are you coming?" Liam asked Maggie and Ira. Ira looked at his dad but Kovos just looked at Liam.

"Take care of that one for me." He told Liam. Liam laughed.

"Of course old friend." Liam told him and the four of them left.

"What about you my dear friends?" Nahuel asked the Amazonian covens.

"We like your new pets." Zafrina told him. I tried not to get annoyed.

"We will always be here when you need us and we also will spread the word in South America. This will be the dawn of a new age for all of us." Senna told us. Nessie went straight to Zafrina and gave her a hug.

"Goodbye my young friend. Send me word as often as possible." Zafrina told her.

"Of course I will." Nessie told her. They said their goodbyes and Zahra was about to leave with them.

"You leave without saying goodbye?" Eva asked her. The Amazonians stopped and looked between Zahra and her family.

"You have chosen to join our brother and his aunt. I do not. I'm sorry." Zahra told her. She turned to Nahuel and the rest of us.

"I will be your ally for as long as you wish it but I will return to South America to live the life I choose." She told us.

"You are not safe there alone." Nahuel said to Zahra. Zafrina stepped forward and put her hand on Zahra's shoulder.

"She won't be. We can make sure your sister is safe." Zafrina said. Nahuel nodded and looked at his sister.

"I know you are angry at me for killing him, but we are better off without him. He wasn't there for you or any of us. We lost Raquel because of him and this battle occurred because he couldn't keep his mouth shut." Nauhel reminded him. Zahra walked over to him and hugged him.

"I was angry but not anymore. I am your ally bother. I meant it." She told him.

"I much rather you be my sister." He told her. She smiled at him.

"You have Eva for that and Tamara." She said. Zahra and Tamara never made up. Tamara was angry at both her sisters for leaving her to their father's will but only Eva tried to make amends. Eva said her goodbye to Zahra and then she left with the Amazonians.

"How about you? Are you staying or going?" Nahuel asked Karina.

"I think I should stay until I heal and if its ok father, I think I wish to try animal blood again. After being nearly killed by my own friends, I suddenly lost my appetite for human blood." Karina told Kovos.

"Frankly my dear, so did I. I never want to thirst for my own child's blood again." He said. Hulien was already a veggie vamp so she was more than excited to hear Kovos say this.

"You can stay with us, dear ones." Tania offered.

"Can I come too?" Garret asked Kate seductively. She gave him an amused and nodded.

"I will not promise to change but I would like to get to know you better, my dear." Ivan told Tanya. She wasn't as open to PDA as Kate but she nodded.

"I would like to stay with the Cullens." Irina told her sisters. They both looked at her sadly.

"I need to heal, to forgive, and I think this is the only place I can do it." She explained. Tanya went over to her sister and hugged her.

"Then stay." She told her. Nessie went over to Nahuel and Karina to say her goodbyes.

"Take care of my old man." She told Karina. Karina laughed and Nahuel shook his head.

The Denali and their group left shortly after that. Irina waved goodbye at them. The only ones left were the Cullens, Irina, Eva and my pack. Eva decided she wanted to get to know Tamara more since she never really got the chance to know her before.

Eva went with Tamara and Seth to check on Mia. I send my pack home but I headed back to the Cullens with my girl. There was a lot of discussion about how we were going to keep track of all the vampire activity but I left that to the Cullens to figure out. I was exhausted and I knew Nessie was too. Nessie and I were the last in the group to go through the door so Edward was able to easily block our way.

"What now?" I asked annoyed. Edward smirked.

"Just follow me mutt." Edward told me. Nessie and I followed him through the woods and Bella followed behind us with Alice hand in hand. We arrived at the clearing where the ruins were but there were no ruins there. Instead, there was a large beautiful house and a few of my pack with lanterns.

"Surprise!" They yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Nessie said before I could even process what was happening. Edward chuckled.

"This was always supposed to be your home sweetheart and now it is." He told her. Nessie and I both looked at him in shock.

"When? How? What?" Nessie said with tears in her eyes. Alice giggled.

"Your grandma had your uncles widen the footprint before you even arrived from Texas. They were driving all of us crazy! Then the rest of us put in the work while you were training. Everyone chipped in, even the wolves. We had do a lot of work to widen the original floor plan to accommodate all the mutts but I think we did a good job." Alice told her.

"Oh my God!" I managed to say and then Bella came over and gave me a hug.

"The house is within Cullen territory but its only a minute into wolf one so you'll be right at home and we can all still visit. But the biggest plus is that its outside of Edwards reading range." She told me.

"Bella, please don't encourage them!" Edward said annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright you guys, let them come in here and see!" Leah told them. She was wearing a happy smile on her face that I hadn't seen in a really long time. Zack took her hand and she walked him inside. It was sweet, like a teacher walking her student into class.

"So much for sleep." I told Nessie and she chuckled and we walked inside. I looked back outside and saw Edward Bella and Alice about to leave.

"Hey!" I yelled out to them. "Aren't you guys coming?" I asked them. Edward shook his head.

"No. You kids enjoy yourselves. You earned it." He told me and then they left.


	27. Chapter 27

**Jacob**

I finally walked into my new house. As soon as you walked in the space was huge. They really did try to accommodate everyone because both packs were in there comfortably with their imprints spread all around the house.

Nessie was already in the kitchen having snacks with Sarah, Rachel and Rebecca. She picked up Amy into her arms as if she was already her aunt and she started nuzzling her. Seth was on the couch with Amelia while Ian played some video game on the big screen with Josh and Eva. Tamara was sitting on the arm of the sofa watching her daughter and playing with her and Seth happily. She seemed amazed that she was there with them.

Leah was sitting on the floor with Zack and some of the younger boys telling them what happened in the battle. Zack couldn't stop looking at her. This was gonna be super weird for her. Embry had his arm around Rebecca and he suddenly kissed her head. She smiled at him and blushed. Sam and some of the older wolves were talking around the insanely large dining room table. I noticed Josh and Eva were sitting rather closely. She would look at him from time to time as if she couldn't stop looking at him. I was going to have to get Nessie or Tamara to explain things to her.

"He's such a traitor." Sean said annoyed as he stood next to me and took a sip of his beer.

"He can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants." I told him.

"Yeah well I had dibs." He said. I laughed out loud and I went over to my girl and my niece and kissed them both on the head. I went to the fridge to grab a beer. It was extra-large and fully stocked, wolf style.

"Do you love it?" Nessie asked me when I returned.

"Hell yeah, I do." I told her. She smiled and kissed me. I went over to sit with the guys and eat. I sat next to Emily and Sam.

"So you guys ready to stop phasing again." I asked around the table. Sam laughed.

"As fun as that was, I can't wait to go back to human life." He told me and then he kissed his wife. Jared looked at him, clearly in agreement.

"We'll leave the superhero stuff to you bro." Embry told me from the kitchen. Paul laughed at me when I made a face at that traitor. I was really going to miss having Embry around.

"It'll be ok man. You were made for this and you got the biggest, badest hybrid leech at your side." Paul told me and he raised his beer to Nessie.

"That is super hybrid leech to you." Nessie told him.

Everyone was laughing drinking eating. Eventually the pups disappeared to explore the house so Leah came over to the table as we told the imprints about the battle. Rebecca was still new to this so she went pale a few times. Embry soften the blows by kissing her temple. That was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"So you really are like a superhero." Rebecca told Nessie. She shrugged in that cool girl way she had and took a sip of her beer.

"I had help. These guys are the real hero's." She said and took my hand and kissed it.

"You risked your life to save our guys. I think that qualifies you as a hero." Daphne told her. She was Brady's wife.

"I would never let anything happen to these guys and ladies." Nessie told them.

"I think I'm going to like being your aunt. Even if it means being stepsister to a leech." Leah told her while nodding. We all laughed.

"I think imprinting has softened her up." Paul teased her. Sam was looking at her giving her this happy expression.

"Never!" Leah told him and she threw a beer at his head.

"Guys seriously! Set an example. There are pups in the room." Quill told them in a scolding tone and looked at Claire. Claire was sitting on his lap eating a piece of pie not even paying attention.

The whole night felt surreal. I was with my pack, old and young, we were eating and drinking and we had no worries about leeches in our territory. I knew the guys would have to stop phasing again but it was nice to have one last run with them.

After a few hours everyone left. Nessie started to clean up but I stopped her.

"Leave it. Come on. Let's go to bed." I sold her. She chuckled and put the pate she had back down.

"Actually, do you want to check out the rest of the house? I haven't gotten a chance yet." She told me. I nodded. I was actually pretty curious too. The first floor was a huge room with a wide open kitchen, dinning room and living room space. To the side of the kitchen there was a hall way with a few doors. Nessie opened the first door and there was a small office with a bathroom of the side. The bathroom had a connecting door to the hall way. She smiled.

"This was supposed to be my baby room in the original floor plan." She told me. I wrapped my arms around her looking at the room, imagining it as a baby room. My heart hurt a little bit but I tried not to let it bother me. We opened the door across from the office and found a large bedroom with a bathroom.

"This must be the master bedroom." I said but Nessie shook her head.

"If I know my family at all, I bet you this is just a guest room." She said. We went out and opened the door next to the office bathroom and saw there was another bedroom exactly like the one before but this one was decorated differently.

"Is it this one?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. Not yet." She said. There was a door next to an open space, I could tell there was a staircase in there even though the light was off. Nessie opened the door first but was disappointed to just see a large closet that looked more like the size of the office than a closet.

"Well this definitely isn't it." I told her. She closed the door and turned on the light in the back space where the staircase was at. I was surprised to see that our hallway opened to a wide indoor garden and in the center there was a, there was a staircase going up and down.

"Up or down?" She asked.

"Down." I told her. We went downstairs and I saw a huge basement space. There was a laundry room and a darkroom for Nessie with its own bathroom, but more importantly there was a bar, billiard and foosball tables, vintage arcade machines, and another big screen with a gaming system. The place was a mess though.

"I guess the pups found this place before we did." I told her. She laughed and shook her head before she took my hand and we walked up to the second floor.

"Its gotta be upstairs." She told me. I chuckled wondering why she didn't think one of those other two bedrooms couldn't be the master. The stairs ended at as a small landing with two double doors. She took the door knobs in her hands and looked back at me.

"I hope you're ready for this." She said in a seductive voice and she opened the doors.

"Now this is a master." I said when I saw the huge bedroom. There was a huge bed in the center of the room, there were skylights, floor to ceiling windows that opened up like sliding odors so we could just jump right into the trees. I also saw that one of the sliding doors opened up to a bridge that lead to a treehouse. Towards the back we saw a huge closet that seemed to go on forever and was already full of clothes.

"Seriously?" I asked her as I looked around at a bedroom that looked more like a five star luxury hotel.

"Seriously." She told me smiling.

On the other side there was a bathroom, which was nearly the same size at the bedroom with a hot tub which was already set up for a bath.

"Wanna try the hot tub?" She asked me already taking her clothes off. I followed after her, removing articles of clothes with every step. Hot tub jets were running and there were also two glasses and a bottle of champagne next to the hot tub. I mentally thanked whoever did this for thinking of it but since the bathroom smelled like Alice, I kinda already knew who to thank.

We both got in and let the jets relax our sore muscles. Nessie leaned back into me and relaxed against me.

"We survived. We're going to be together and no one can stop us. We can live the lives we want, have kids and everything and they won't hurt us for it." She said in an astonished voice. I kissed the side of her neck which was the piece of skin closest to me.

"No one will ever hurt you again. And you're right. We can have whatever life we want. We'll be together for the rest of eternity." I told her. She turned to me and kissed my chin.

"I like that." She said. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed contently.

"Now I just have to figure out how to ask your dad to let you marry me." I told her. She chuckled.

"That'll be a hard battle." She told me still chuckling softly.

"Just remind him that we'll give him a bunch of grandkids and I think he might come around. You do want kids right?" She asked me as if it occurred to her that I may not want to have kids with her. I nodded against the top of her head where I was resting my chin.

"Of course I do. We can adopt as many kids as you want." I told her. She turned back to me and gave me a questioning look.

"I would love to do that but if the child is human, it might be a little risky in our situation. I don't think we can adopt unless it's a supernatural child that needs a family but those are hard to come by. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to have kids of our own?" She asked me hopeful. Now I looked at her confused.

"Renesmee, you do understand that there are very little chances that we can have kids. I mean, I know you're not venomous but you're still part vampire and I'm still a wolf. I don't think that combination will mix." I told her. She looked at me even more confused.

"What makes you think that? Grandpa said wolves have 24 chromosomes and so do hybrids. If vampires have 25 and humans 23 but they are able to conceive, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be able to." She told me. My eyes widened.

"Do you really think its possible?" I asked her, I could feel my heart beating faster at that thought. She gave me this amused incredulous look.

"Well yeah, crazy. Of course. I mean, I know that another child cannot replace the one I lost but I want to have a family with your Jacob. I think he would have wanted that." She told me. I looked at her and I knew I must look to her like I was crazy. I took her face and kissed her fiercely before I took her in my arms and got out of that damn tub.

"Where are you going?!" She asked amused.

"We're going to make a baby right now!" I told her. She just laughed and kissed me all the way to the bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**Epilogue**

I couldn't believe how Nessie had changed my life. I was living in a beautiful home that connected my territory with that of her family. We weren't able to stay at the Forks home forever because I wasn't aging but we went back every month to visit. It had been a year since the battle and the vampires were already recognizing us as their new law enforcement. The first few months we had a few vamps test the limits in New Mexico and another coven in the Middle East also challenged the law by doing some massive killings but between the packs and the Cullens we took care of it. After that, the word spread like wildfire and we didn't really get any more trouble.

Nessie and I got pregnant a few short months after the New Mexico battle. She had to sit the Middle East one out which she was incredibly annoying about. Nessie had a normal 9 month pregnancy after which she gave me a beautiful son. I didn't think I could love anyone like I loved my little boy. The love that overpowers you as a parent seems supernatural in itself but it was perfectly natural.

We named him Edward William Black but we nick named him Willie to distinguish him from Eddie. Bella and Edward were completely in love with their grandson. Like, Amelia, Will had no scent but we were sure he was going to be a wolf because Eleazar could see the potential in him and Alice couldn't see him at all.

Seth gave Amelia a little sister, Jessa. She was so beautiful and also a human hybrid but like Leah and Sarah, she had the potential to phase. Seth and Tamara worried about what that would to Amelia in terms of eternity as well as Jessa if she didn't phase but Seth and Tamara were not ones to dwell on dark thoughts. They decided they would take each day with their girls as it came and cherish it. That's why they were s perfect for each other.

By the end of that first year, Nessie was pregnant again with a daughter. I was really excited. As much as I loved my son, I also couldn't wait to have daddy's girl in my arms. I didn't know if she would also be a wolf but she started showing signs of being supernatural from the womb when Nessie was suddenly able to walk through walls. Edward called it transphasing. It was like a combination of Nessie's ability to cross barriers and my ability change forms. She was going to have the physical ability to change from one state of being to another, which for Nessie, meant that she could dematerializing to pass through walls without warning from the second trimester onward. Nessie was worried that our daughter might suddenly decide drop into the center of the earth while she slept but I wasn't worried. My girl was going to be a badass just like her mom.

I was happy and so was my wife. I didn't know what eternity would be like but as long as Nessie was at my side, I couldn't wait to find out.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed this short story. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
